Purpose
by pagestravel
Summary: Sixth and final in a series. Now that Liam is home, family and friends must once again unite to save their homes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sixth and final story of my series. It is HIGHLY recommended you read them in order so that you are not completely lost (Lost, Found, Search, Guide, Wander, and finally Purpose).**

 **I hope everyone enjoys :)**

 **Don't forget, I love reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

"Left," Liam muttered.

Kane drew back his arrow. It was too dark for him to have a clear shot. He listened carefully, as Gabby taught him, and aimed at about the height of the dark figure's heart. "Right," he whispered.

"Three, two..."

Both men let their arrows fly. There were groans as the two figures slumped over. Liam and Kane ran forward.

Talia searched proved successful. They still hadn't found Mason, but she had him narrowed down to a single tent. Kane had been carefully keeping track of her signals until Liam returned with a Ranger called Paul. William had also been successful in his ride, and a company of fully armed soldiers was set to arrive in an hour. They had that one hour to stir up as much confusion as possible. Earlier, Kane snuck behind the cooking fires with a bucket of grease, dumping it liberally onto each one until they were out of control. Talia had cut strings to collapse their tents and Liam spooked all of their horses into panic.

Kane wasn't sure where Talia was now. She'd paired up with Paul and disappeared into one of the tents used to house slaves while he and Liam went to get Will.

"About time you showed up," Will muttered as they worked to pick the locks around his wrists. He raised an eyebrow at Liam, wondering if perhaps he had become delusional. He shrugged it off. "Where's William?"

"He went to get us some help," Liam replied. "The army's coming. We need to find Mason and get ourselves to a high point before they arrive."

The stiffness in Will's body was too much. He buckled the moment he was free. Kane and Liam, both quite a bit taller than Will, took his arms over their shoulders and hauled him back to the cover of the trees.

"Here," Liam offered. He handed Will his bow and quiver. "You can't run. Cover us while we get the others."

Will nodded. He readied an arrow. Kane led Liam to the tent Talia had signaled as the only one left Mason may be in. Once inside they had to step over four dead bodies. They must have been the guards. Talia and the other Ranger were quickly going down the rows picking locks. The large space seemed to have at least sixty young men and woman crowded in neat rows. Kane took out his lock pick and jogged past Talia to the next row.

"Get the lock in the ground at the end first!" Talia shouted to him as he moved. "Most of them are just looped onto the lead line. Others are anchored to it."

Kane nodded and knelt down at the first of the row. A stake had been driven deep into the ground with the chain intertwined through an attached ring. Kane shoved his pick into the lock and worked the tumblers until they clicked open. He went down the row until he came to someone who, as Talia called it, was 'anchored'. Kane wasn't sure if the anchors were random or under some kind of punishment. All the slaves had chains on their feet and for most the lead line just went between them so that they were all connected. The, anchors, however also wore chains on their hands and a new lock altogether kept their hands and feet connected to the line. While the others were free to stretch and use their hands the 'anchors' were forced to sit hunched over.

Kane couldn't believe people could do such a thing to people who had committed no crime. He pulled the lead out of the others and knelt down at his first anchor. It was a boy around the same age as Gilan's youngest son, Dalby. The thought of Dalby as a slave made Kane sick.

"Thank you," he whispered once he could sit up and arch his back. His voice was so raspy it was difficult to understand him. Kane paused to pass him his canteen.

"Take a drink," he told the boy. Once he'd had a decent gulp Kane moved on. The semi-freed slaves stayed in their rows quietly watching. Chains clinking together were the only sound in the entire room aside from whispered thanks.

"There's another tent like this one," Talia told him as they neared the back. "It's smaller. I think it's the older ones."

"I'll go," Paul volunteered. Kane watched as he ran out. He turned around and searched for Liam. He found him kneeling in a random row. The slaves around Liam stared at him with annoyance. He hadn't freed a single one. Instead, he'd searched row after row until he found his apprentice. Liam worked furiously at the locks. Mason was what Talia called 'an anchor'.

"We'll have to wait to free you all fully," Talia announced as she pulled up the last line. "We have help coming, but for now we need everyone to sit and stay in lines as though we were never here."

Kane watched as Liam passed his full canteen over to Mason. His apprentice had been badly beaten, like Will. Liam tended him as he'd tend Scout or Caitlyn, using his second canteen to splash water over his skin as he drank. The Royal Scouts were trained in groups spending just two years shadowing a mentor. Ranger bonds went much deeper. Kane thought about his own mentor. The man was retired now. He would have never gone after Kane the way Liam went after Mason. But then, Royal Scouts rotated ranks and apprentices more often than Rangers.

"Talia, you go help Paul," Liam ordered. "Kane, you back Will and make sure the army makes it here in a timely manner."

Talia and Kane both nodded and raced out opposite sides of the tent to fulfill their orders.

Kane rejoined Will at the base of the tree they'd left him. "You find him?" Will asked. Kane nodded.

"Liam said for us to make sure the army makes it here."

They whistled for their horses and mounted up the moment they arrived. Tug had been kept with the slave traders' horses and eagerly reunited with his true master.

"They should be coming from the east," Kane told him. They took off. It didn't take long to find the company with William at its lead.

"What's going on?" William demanded as they slowed.

"You need to get there now," Will replied. "Everyone's in a panic, but give them much more time and they'll figure out there are only three people attacking."

"Let's go then."

The company of a hundred included thirteen cavalry. Kane took charge of them and began riding hard towards the camp. Those on foot would take another twenty or so minutes, but those on horseback could be there in three if they rode aggressively. As the camp came into view people in chains stumbled trying to run with terror in their eyes. Kane peered past them. The tent they'd been in caught fire. Guards were now holding torches and surrounding the two slave tents. The larger one holding the younger, more able bodied captives was almost completely gone, but they had been freed from the lines in the ground and had gotten away from the flames. The other tent holding the older, less able bodied erupted with piercing screams.

Kane rode hard towards that one letting the cavalry cut down whoever got in the way. He drew out his knife and cut a rope on one side and then the other. He grabbed the rope and ripped back the canvas as he guided his horse around the exterior of the tent. The frame had caught fire too, but removing the canvas solved their greatest worries. People coughed as the smoke pushed out into open air. Kane grabbed his lock pick and dismounted. He reached the closest lead line and grabbed the lock. He dropped it instantly with a grunt. The metal had seared his hand. Kane took the end of his shirt and grabbed it again working hard to pick the lock before the heat through fabric became too much. It came loose. He ran down the line to the last person. With this group there were no 'anchors', just unfortunate people on the end.

Kane picked the last lock and quickly yanked the chain back until everyone on that row was free. He did two more rows until he reached Talia. She coughed heavily though she still fumbled with her pick. Kane pushed her hands away. She'd breathed in so much smoke she shook, making picking locks impossible. Kane picked the lock and pulled the lead. They weren't able to get up and run like the others, but they did shuffle their way to a safer distance. Kane caught Talia's shoulders and dragged her away to the tree line.

"Where's the Ranger?" he demanded. "Paul?"

Talia still hadn't caught her breath. She couldn't speak, so she pointed. Kane followed her finger and saw the mottled cloak heaped close to what had been the tent's entrance. He went and pulled the Ranger back to the clearing. He flipped Paul over. The front of his shirt was stained red with blood.

"Attacked," Talia gasped. "The g…guards…a…"

"Here," Kane said. He gave her his canteen. "Catch your breath. I'm going to get more."

Talia managed to nod before coughing uncontrollably again. Kane went back to the slaves deemed 'too weak' to have much real security and began dragging one by one to safety. The smoke and roaring flames were gone, but the frame would collapse any moment and people were in the way. He came to the area Talia had given out at and knelt next to the woman slumped over trying to catch her breath.

"Miss?" Kane asked as he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. She had to be the youngest he'd found in this tent. She sat up with tears in her eyes. Kane widened his own eyes when he saw her rounded stomach. "Don't worry," he told her gently. No wonder Talia had been so determined to get this one free. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He lifted her up in his arms. He took her to Talia, who had finally gotten over her fit of breathlessness. Kane set the woman down in the grass next to her.

"Can you make sure she's alright?" he asked Talia. Talia nodded. She offered the woman what was left in Kane's water and, satisfied, Kane ran back to get more people out. The rest of the army was now arriving and the men responsible for all this were being bound with rope and thumbcuffs.

William came over and joined him. "Anything you can tell us about all this?" he asked.

Kane nodded. "They have about a hundred slaves all in all. I'm not sure what they were being used for. They killed Ranger Paul, but the rest of us are alright. Liam found his apprentice. If you give me four or five people who can pick locks we can start getting the slaves out of chains."

William turned to the soldiers waiting for orders behind him. "Whoever can pick locks and has everything he needs to do it, step forward."

Three men came to the front.

"Close enough," Kane shrugged. "Just find those with chains and pick them. Some ran to the woods during the panic."

The soldiers went to work immediately. Kane tapped William's shoulder before he could go off. "Talia found a woman with child," he whispered. "I don't know if there's a physician in this company, but a medic should be sent over to make sure she's alright."

William nodded. "Consider it done."

Kane worked until dark to unlock chains. Once people realized the newcomers were there to free them everyone who could pick locks sat in a row and the slaves lined up in an orderly fashion. The heat from the fire had caused the metal to leave burns on top of scars. William had the idea to dismantle the horse troughs so they sat on ground level and sent apprentices to fill them with cold water so the slaves could soak their wounds. Nobody felt comfortable lighting a fire big enough to give everyone a warm meal, so instead they passed around cold sandwiches of bread and dried meat.

The slaves were finally free of their restraints two hours after dark. Now the chains were used to contain the slave traders. Forty-two had survived the chaos and search parties had already been sent out to find stragglers. It was easy to pick apart the criminals and the slaves. The slaves had worn shackles for so long their ankles were badly disfigured. The criminals were well fed and had sour attitudes of superiority.

Kane walked back in the direction he'd left Talia. He'd heard a woman screaming for quite a few hours while he sat on the opposite side of the camp picking locks and had been worried. He found Liam and Talia sitting side by side. Talia rocked with her knees drawn up. Once he was closer he saw a baby tightly swaddled in her lap.

"What the…" Kane gasped.

"She was in labor," Talia said simply. "It's a boy. He was born three hours ago."

"And his mother died two hours ago," Liam added.

Kane felt rage build inside him but had no choice but to let it go. "Is the baby alright?"

Talia nodded. "He's healthy."

Kane sat down with them. "So what do we do with him? Take him to the Ward?"

"He's not the orphan of a soldier. He's the orphan of a slave," Liam said with hollowness in his voice.

"Kane, did anyone ever tell you how Liam and I ended up at the Academy?" Talia asked. Kane shook his head feeling slightly off guard. Talia looked back to the baby. "We were sold to its leaders."

Kane felt floored. He'd heard awful things about the Academy and how it took on orphans to train them into assassins but never that it took slaves.

"Our mothers are dead," Liam continued. "We were young children left behind. The Academy's recruiters came to take down the slave traders, but they wanted to get those who seemed like promising students out first before the fighting happened. I had a bad habit of stealing from the masters so the leaders came and bought me. My mother was sick when I left. I have no doubts she died shortly after."

"They were trying to buy my mother because she was pretty and they wanted her as a Charmer. She was younger than I was when I had you," Talia went on. "They found out she had a daughter after she died from being made to eat rotten food so they came and bought me instead."

"We didn't know one another before the Academy but among the orphans there was another divide. It was between those from orphanages and the streets and those who were bought," Liam explained He nodded to the baby in Talia's lap. "If we were in Hibernia and this happened back then this boy would be taken by the leaders and would know how to use a knife by the time he turned five."

Kane felt a chill go down his spine. He'd known the old Academy was a messed up place but nobody from those days really talked about it. Now he knew why.

"What's going on?" William asked as he joined them. He eyed the baby.

"This boy is orphaned," Talia told him.

William blinked several times. "The mother…"

"She died an hour after she had him."

Liam carefully took the baby from Talia and stood up. William studied him. "Are you going to take him?" William asked.

"No," Liam answered. He closed the gap between them and promptly deposited the child in William's arms. "You are. He was orphaned on your watch."

William's eyes widened. "But I sent the physician and…"

"It isn't your fault. It just happened on your watch," Liam assured him. William let out a relieved sigh. "You're free to deposit him at the orphanage or into the care of a maid when we get back. I'll show you how to feed him until then. Or, if you like, you're in your rights to order Talia to take care of him until we get back."

"I don't recommend that one," Talia added quickly in a serious tone.

"However," Liam went on, "I understand you and Anamaria have wanted a child? This boy is a war orphan. You don't have to make him your heir but you are responsible for his wellbeing until he's grown. Whether you pass him off or keep him is your choice, but I'd advise you talk it over with Anamaria first."

"At any rate he still needs a name," Talia said as she stood. "Something to think about."

Liam and Talia left the younger men standing there feeling dumbfounded. Kane took a step towards his friend.

"William if it makes you uneasy then I can…"

"No," William said firmly without taking his gaze off the boy. "No," he repeated in a gentler tone. "I'll take care of him."

Kane nodded and turned his head back to Liam and Talia. They sat with Mason and a couple of other newly freed slaves. All around him there were Araluens trying to put freed slaves at ease. The freed slaves were wary and coward away from the attempts. Liam and Talia, however, seemed perfectly at ease even with the two Kane didn't know. It was as though the huddle of people shared a connection.

Kane's train of thought was interrupted by a baby crying. William nudged Kane. "What do I do?" he asked.

"Feed him," Kane answered. "He'll need goat's milk. That's what Gab and I gave Russ."

William nodded. "Alright. Goat's milk."

"Get a sterile cloth and dip the corner in the milk. He can suck it out of the cloth. It takes a while, but he'll catch on."

William nodded again. "Alright. Um…"

Kane smiled and pointed to the pen near the camp kitchen where two goats stood braying out. "Come on. I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sixth and final story of my series. It is HIGHLY recommended you read them in order so that you are not completely lost (Lost, Found, Search, Guide, Wander, and finally Purpose).**

RedRebel: Thank you so much for the compliments! They made my day! Do you have an account on here I can PM?

Aubrey: William still needs to consult with Anamaria, so you'll see :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Congratulations on getting caught up! Hm...a Thor/Loki set up...will have to wait and see ;-)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout dismounted at the Claymound Jail. Constable Calvin and his deputies stood outside. In the window, three women crowded together. Judging by the flour on their aprons they were the cooks.

"I've come to thank you for your assistance in capturing Victor Eula," Scout announced though everyone already knew that. They'd been approached by children when they first entered town and Warden told them to let everyone know the town jail was getting special recognition. Scout walked to the women in the window. Two were quite old while the third seemed to be just a little older than Kineta. "Who are you three?"

"We're the cooks, Princess." the oldest of them answered. "You're a pretty thing. Will you and your friends have a meal with us?"

Scout shuddered at the thought of eating inside the jail. "I'm afraid we're pressed for time," she lied diplomatically. She opened her leather bag and took out three of the cloth purses. The gold inside clanked loudly as Scout handed one to each of them. "Thank you for your help."

Scout then went to the men. The deputies' eyes went from her crown to the cloth purses never once meeting her eyes. "Thank you Princess," they each muttered as they opened the purses to see the coins inside. Scout came to Calvin. He didn't seem impressed by her crown or the gold she pressed into his hand.

She pulled out the letter and held it out for him. "This comes from my cousins, King Sean and Queen Kineta O'Carrick. They invite you to return with us to Roscrea for a special training program as thanks for your assistance in capturing Victor Eula."

"What happened to Eula?" Calvin asked.

"Execution," Scout answered without missing a beat. Calvin opened the letter and read it to himself. He stared into Scout eyes when he was finished. She didn't blink as she stared back. "They've arranged to hold a private dinner in your honor should you choose to accept."

Calvin crossed his arms, still staring at her. "Is my wife welcome?"

"Yes, of course."

She hadn't technically been cleared to invite his wife, but she knew accommodating one extra person was nothing next to living in fear of this man coming to snatch Elizabet.

"Then how could we ever refuse. I'd be honored to accompany you, Princess."

Scout nodded. "We leave in two hours."

Scout led her group to the inn where they'd stayed. Because it was important the town view her as generous, she opened one of the purses and paid for everyone's lunch in the restaurant two streets down while Calvin and his wife went to pack. The gathered spectators flooded the restaurant and, perhaps for the first time outside of festivals, the place was packed. Two serving girls flitted around as quickly as they could manage to keep up. Scout sat at a table in the corner with Warden and Kelly, the only two in her party she considered friends. The three of them ate their meal quietly and, after Scout bought a round of pastries for the children who hovered outside fighting to get a glimpse of the princess, went back to the jail to meet Calvin. His wife turned out to be the youngest of the three cooks. Her dress was still slightly damp from where she'd tried to clean off remnants of her work. Calvin carried a bag slung across his back with their belongings.

"We don't have horses," Calvin told her. "The one I ride is shared."

Warden took the cue before Scout could give it. "We have an extra. Would you two mind sharing?"

Calvin nodded. A pack horse, originally burdened with gold and camping supplies that were easily redistributed, was saddled and brought forward. Calvin helped Tammy up first and then mounted in front of her. Scout mounted Swift. She patted her old friend's neck. "We'll get as far as we can before the sun sets and camp for the night," she told them. "I hope that isn't too much of a strain."

"We'll be fine," Calvin answered curtly. Scout sighed and nudged Swift. The townspeople cheered and children chased after them as they rode away. Calvin fell in the middle of their group with the guards. Scout kept up the lead with Kelly to her left and Warden to her right.

"Well, he seems nice," Kelly muttered sarcastically. "You'd think he'd be a little more appreciative of such a reward."

Scout glanced back. Calvin wasn't even showing common courtesy to the guards. "You'd think so."

On the way up their group had merrily chatted amongst each other, the soldiers passing around treats their mothers and wives sent with them and swapping battle stories. Scout took the opportunity to better integrate into what would one day be her subjects. As the men became more and more at ease, Scout told them about growing up in Araluen before coming to Hibernia to be their princess. They were all especially interested in her shenanigans with Prince William and Ranger Daniel. Scout conveniently left Kane out. Too many had warned her that he, as Halt's son, could be pressured into coming to lead a rebellion. Scout knew he wouldn't, but growing up so close to action she knew someone may try to take Gabby or Russ to use against him. She didn't want to put them in danger.

Now, on the way back, there was only silence. Calvin's sour mood affected each and every one of them. The soldiers hurried to put up tents and start fires and whatever other chores they could think of to be distanced from Calvin. Scout studied the ridiculously decorative tent for her and Kelly. In order to impress Calvin she'd have to pretend she'd spent many nights sleeping in such a fine place when in fact Scout typically slept underneath the stars when camping. The tent could have held Scout's entire family growing up, perhaps the Treatys too. One of the guards took it upon himself to cook for everyone and in no time he had fowl frying and a salad mixed up. Calvin sat apart from them, whispering with his wife. She seemed put off by the whole trip, but not in the same way as Calvin. Not once had she given an underhanded cut against Scout or her family. In fact, Scout had yet to hear her voice at all. She reminded Scout of Elizabet when she first joined them, frightened of everything and silent. Scout walked towards them.

"I didn't catch your name," Scout said to Calvin's wife. The woman stared at her with wide eyes. She glanced to Calvin, as though confused as to why she was being spoken to.

"I'm Tammy," the woman replied in a shaky voice several moments later.

Scout nodded to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I understand you're a cook? If you like, the next couple of weeks while your husband is in his training you are welcome to tour the kitchens in the castle. Our chef is infamous for his ability to make a little go a long way. Perhaps the two of you could trade secrets."

Growing up around Jenny had taught Scout to always appreciate a good cook. Tammy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you, Princess."

Scout carried a conversation with Tammy until the food was ready. Her attempts to bring Calvin in were immediately shut down. She looked to Warden, who always hovered nearby, for help but he just shrugged. This would be a tense trip back to Roscrea.

* * *

Caitlyn stood next to Ethan as the former apprentices of Lady Laura came in behind Lady Georgia. Lady Georgia had served on the Council of the Battalion next to Lina. She'd been dubbed to head up the investigation. She had always been the grimmest of all the Council ladies, and specialized in digging up dirt if there was any to dig.

"Recognize any of them?" Ethan asked. Caitlyn studied each face. Most were familiar, as she'd spent a great deal of her childhood following her mother around. She paused on one. The longer she stared at her the more confused she became.

"That's…that's Melody," she whispered. Melody had been posing as Caitlyn's maid on the trip. She claimed she was a Courier apprentice, not Battalion.

"That's what I thought," Ethan replied. "We're supposed to tell only Halt about what we learn from these observations."

Caitlyn nodded. "I can live with that. Let's go tell him."

The two raced to the Ranger offices and burst into the one assigned to Halt. His retirement involved so little resting, especially since Lina's death, Gilan assigned him a desk.

"Slow down," Halt commanded. The two stopped short of the desk on which papers and Halt's boots rested. "What's going on?"

"Sir, I asked Caitlyn to come have a look at the former apprentices of Lady Laura with me," Ethan answered without pausing.

"Did he just call me 'sir'?" Halt asked Caitlyn. She grinned. Ethan faltered on his words and fell silent as though afraid to say something wrong again.

"Daideo, one of the apprentices is Melody. She told us she was a Courier apprentice. Gilan thought she was too. She lied. I…"

"Follow me."

Halt led the two of them to the Courier offices. He kissed Pauline's cheek as they passed her and he led them to the last room in the farthest hallway. He opened the door. Inside sat a young girl with her back turned to them. She wore a Courier uniform and read a book lying in front of her. She turned as they came in. Caitlyn felt confused.

"Melody?" she asked, looking back at her grandfather.

"Have we met?" Melody asked.

"Melody, the last time you saw this girl she was wearing a wig and going by Lady Anne. Her real name is Caitlyn."

Understanding swept over Melody's face. Pauline joined them in the cramped room. She stood behind Melody at the desk and rested a hand on the younger girl's bare shoulder.

"Melody was ambushed just before you were captured," she explained. "She was betrayed by the girl you saw arrive and was held captive herself. Luckily, in the confusion she was able to get away. She's been hiding here ever since while we tried to track the other girl down."

"Who is the other girl?" Ethan asked.

"My sister," Melody answered with a hint of grief in her voice. "Joy. We're twins. I chose a Courier apprenticeship and she wanted to join the Battalion. She was rejected and we didn't really hear from her again. She said she had been chosen to be in a more secret section of the Battalion under one of the ladies. She always said she couldn't talk about it when I saw her. I…she asked a lot about my Courier training but I never thought anything of it. I…I…"

"You were misled by your sister," Pauline told her gently. "It's a lesson you have learned and that's that."

"Where's Jamie?" Caitlyn asked. Melody bit her lip and her face turned read. She looked away.

"Joy killed Jamie when she realized 'Melody' wasn't herself," Pauline explained.

"What?" Caitlyn gasped. "That's…that's…"

"She'll answer for it in time," Halt assured everyone. "For now, Melody you need to stay put. Ethan and Caitlyn, you two are to stay away from Joy. I don't want to risk her figuring out you know the truth."

"As of now we know Laura and Joy have turned," Pauline explained. "Joy was rejected from the Battalion by the Council, but Laura trained her and stole the uniform and supplies so it seemed as though she fit in. Lina was the one who kept a close eye on all that. All this has shown us no one picked up the slack after she passed. Horace and Cassandra will have to find a way to deal with that, but for now we rely on Joy's cockiness to exploit any others."

"She's still my sister," Melody muttered. Pauline patted her back, at a loss for comforting words.

"You aren't the only one with an evil twin," Halt assured her. His tone remained as grim as ever, but years as a grandfather wore off some of its edge. "At least yours has a brain in her head."

Melody smiled a bit. Pauline rolled her eyes. "We still haven't confirmed you're the good one, my dear Halt. Now let's all get back to work."

"Well now we know how they figured out you weren't Lady Anne," Ethan told Caitlyn as they walked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes…Ethan what happened to Messer?"

"He's fine. He was sent back to his mentor with a sealed mission. I think they've got a known thief in their fief. He's probably half-mad from the stakeouts by now."

Caitlyn smiled. "Almost a Ranger then."

Ethan laughed. "Yes, almost."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sixth and final story of my series. It is HIGHLY recommended you read them in order so that you are not completely lost (Lost, Found, Search, Guide, Wander, and finally Purpose).**

Aubrey: You'll have to wait a little while longer to see more of Calvin.

RedRebel: :) Great! Be looking for a PM.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Love Halt :) He's always made the series for me. The others are okay, but any story with a grizzly mentor with a sharp tongue...they steal the show. May do a oneshot with Lina on that...

Raider: I was wondering when you'd make it over here :D. Guess lots of finals coming up, huh?

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Liam fashioned a sling out of canvas salvaged from one of the burned tents. William held the orphaned boy as though he were made of glass. Kane thought of Russ when he was born back in Nihon-Ja. After Kane and Gabby adopted him, William became the ultimate 'uncle', but held off on holding him for fear of 'breaking something' until Russ took enough tumbles on his own to prove he had a hard head. The longer his friend held this new baby the more Kane believed he was looking at a new young prince. William ordered a few of his men to stay behind to sort out the freed slaves. Some needed medical attention while others could make their way home immediately. Some jumped at the opportunity while others had been captive so long they no longer remembered where 'home' was, and needed help starting a new life. It was a mess for the baron of Seacliff fief to sort out. William, Liam, Kane, Will, and Talia broke off to return to Castle Araluen. William and Liam rode in the front, Liam giving the prince a crash course in caring for an infant without a mother. Will rode on the other side giving his own advice when he felt Liam left something important out. Poor William sat between his two namesakes trying to take it all in while keeping the new baby from crying too loudly.

Kane followed several feet behind them with Talia half-listening to the fathering speech.

"You could have taken him you know," Kane whispered to her. "Nobody would have thought anything of it."

"I know," Talia replied softly. "Trust me, I thought about it, but I had my two chances and I passed them both up. I can't stay in one place long enough to be a mother. Besides, this way the baby gets to be a prince."

"It isn't likely he'll be the heir," Kane pointed out. "Unlike Hibernia, Araluen has pretty deep roots in its bloodline."

"I think William and Scout would both agree that being the heir is overrated."

Kane realized she had a point. "I understand you'd like to know Russ, but I don't think he needs to know about his adoption just yet."

"You knew about your adoption at his age."

"Yes, and I was fine with it up until you showed up. You suddenly coming in and out of my life made things harder than they had to be."

"So what you're saying is one day Russ is going to wake up and find out his mummy and daddy lied to him."

Kane felt tense. "It isn't like that."

Talia sighed. "Relax, Kane. You can tell Russ whatever you like. I won't tell him anything different. He's your son, but I do think this is the wrong way. I could see your side perhaps if there weren't already so many adoptions in your circle, but the fact is Russ is growing up where adoption isn't something to be ashamed of or hidden. If you want to keep it from him now, fine. However when he finds out Halt isn't your father he needs to hear that you aren't his."

"It's not a conversation I'm looking forward to."

"Discussing Lina's murder isn't something I look forward to, but at some point Liam's going to have questions. Kineta and I will be at the top of his list to interrogate."

Kane sighed. She had another point. Though Kane had given Liam some information, he was sure the Ranger was far from finished. He'd want to talk to his daughters, possibly the men who accompanied Scout, maybe Sean, definitely Gabby, but the first he'd go to were Kineta and Talia. They were old friends. "I'll talk to Gabby."

"Gabby's good for you. She actually thinks things through every now and then."

Kane didn't see a safe reply so he let it drop. "I didn't know that you had been a slave."

Talia shrugged. "I was six years old when I entered the Academy. What happens that young isn't really something that comes up in casual conversation."

"I suppose so. Talia, I have to know. Was everything done to save that baby's mother?"

Talia nodded. "A trained midwife would have been helpful, but all in all her chances were slim to start with. The smoke made it difficult for her to breathe and her body took a lot of beating before we got to her."

Kane thought about Anamaria and her depression. If she rejected this child William would be heartbroken. He desperately hoped Anamaria would be able to look past the fact she didn't give birth to the boy and take him as her own. She and William had wanted to be parents for so long and now there was a baby they had every right to raise. They'd discussed adoption before and it'd been decided it would bring more harm than good to take a ward in. Horace had been a ward and the Araluen people loved that he hadn't grown up as a prince. The people loved his humility and chivalry, but most of all they loved how relatable he was. Had he grown up as a prince he wouldn't relate to them. However, Horace wasn't the heir. Cassandra, who was as respected but nowhere near as admired, was.

This was a child orphaned on William's watch. Everything had been done to save his mother and she'd still passed. The baby would never know her and it was William's responsibility to make sure the child had a chance at a future. Adopting the boy in this case was a logical step. Kane looked back at his friend. Will and Liam had gone on ahead and were discussing some sort of Ranger business. William allowed his horse to follow the Rangers while he focused on the baby.

"Perhaps you should go speak to him," Talia suggested. "After all, you're likely to be that child's godfather."

Kane glanced over to her. "You're not going to slip off, are you?"

"No. You promised me dinner, remember?"

Kane grinned and nudged his horse to catch up to William. "Think of a name?" he asked. He leaned over and looked at the baby. He had yet to understand why mothers thought newborns were so beautiful.

"Anamaria said if we ever had a son she wanted to name him Moises," William replied. "But I'll wait and see if she'll let the name go to an adopted son. It's after who she feels was the last honorable king of Iberion."

"Good name for a possible future king of Araluen."

William just grinned. "You feel this way when you were handed Russ?"

Kane shook his head. "It took me awhile to warm up to Russ, but that was different."

"Right."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so usually when I update this I will pull up reviews on my phone so I can respond to them with both screens actively up. A few months ago, Microsoft updated their mobile email format so that you can no longer flip between emails. You must now open them individually from the inbox.**

 **This infuriates me.**

Aubrey: The irony that Kane was adopted, but has not yet told his adopted son that he is adopted, is not lost.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha..already making plans for the next-gen, aren't you?

HammyMC: Glad you made it over :) Hm...William and Kane are the only ones in this generation to have kids in their care at this time. Gabby's the first of them to get pregnant, and she's nowhere near actual birth yet.

RedRebel: And now for some not-so-nice bonding...

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout dismounted and handed Swift's reins off to a stable boy. She walked up the steps to where Sean and Kineta stood waiting to receive them. Warden stood in line with the rest of her guard. She was sure Daniel was somewhere in the shadows, watching them from some place they couldn't see him. Or perhaps he'd taken charge of hiding Elizabet, who was also missing from their welcome. Calvin and Tammy slowly followed behind her. The two bowed awkwardly to Sean and Kineta. Obviously bowing wasn't a part of their everyday lives.

"Welcome," Kineta greeted them with rehearsed kindness. Scout had heard it many times. It was her go-to saved especially for times like these, when it was uncertain what to do. "I hope the ride was pleasant."

Neither guest spoke. It took every ounce of Scout's willpower to keep smiling. Tammy's silence seemed genuine. She simply didn't know what to say to royals and didn't speak for fear of saying the wrong thing. That type of silence was easily handled. However Calvin wore an underlying scowl behind his steady eyes. His silence was defiance of Kineta's kindness.

"I'm sure you're tired," Sean finally said as he motioned to the maids behind him. "Mistress Donna here will show you to your room and someone will collect you for dinner tonight."

"Thank you," Tammy managed to squeak. Calvin stared hard at Sean even as Donna came forward and offered to take his bag. Calvin grunted and turned out of her reach.

"I can carry it," he barked curtly. Scout stood with her cousins until they were gone.

"Was he that charming during your trip?" Kineta asked with a frown.

"Oh yes," Scout answered with a roll of her eyes. "He even complimented Kelly on her ability to make tea."

The last night of their journey Kelly had come up with what Scout thought was a brilliant idea. She'd spotted Tammy struggling to brew tea over a fire and talked to Scout about breaking into her private stores to take them each a cup. Scout's distaste for coffee led her to carry tea leaves in sachets rather than coffee beans in her pack. Because she was a princess she had access to tea leaves mixed with flakes of dried fruit. The fine teas she saved for special occasions on her travels and building a positive relationship with Elizabet's uncle seemed special enough. Kelly had carefully brewed two cups, one flavored with strawberries and the other flavored with blueberries, and arranged them on a tray with sugar and cream. Kelly had taken it over and offered the tray complete with a curtsy and the offer to serve it to them formally. It'd been an attempt to impress them with kindness.

Tammy had accepted her cup and sipped it slowly. Calvin had taken his and emptied the contents into the dirt.

"Well perhaps he'll just discuss Elizabet and leave," Kineta mumbled hopefully.

* * *

Caitlyn held a tray for Gabby. Keeping out of sight proved difficult. Every morning she had to report somewhere on Halt's list of approved locations and stay there until night. The Courier offices where Melody was kept on lockdown were an option but there she was made to do paperwork for hours on end. It was boring. Gabby's apartment was an option, but with Russ going into the care of the maids so that he could play with children his age that was boring too. The medical wing was her third and last option. If Joy came there she wouldn't be paying attention to faces and Caitlyn would have time to duck into an office until she left. She'd been given an apron and put to work stocking cabinets and making up beds. Caitlyn didn't mind the chores. Keeping her hands busy made the time go faster.

Now Caitlyn stood with a tray next to the mixing station where Gabby prepped new medicines to replenish what had been used. Caitlyn stood amazed at how fast Gabby worked. Obviously she'd spent many hours at this spot mixing herbs. It was almost as though she could see.

"What's that one for?" Caitlyn asked as Gabby snapped down a lid onto a blue jar.

"Burns," Gabby answered.

Caitlyn watched as Gabby felt along a shelf and found another jar. She shook it a few times before opening it and sniffing it lightly. She set it in front of her and felt along the counter until she found a dish of white powder Caitlyn couldn't identify.

"And that one?" Caitlyn asked.

"This is actually a type of poison. It causes the limb it's injected into to be paralyzed for anywhere from one to six hours. It's used for only in particularly difficult cases."

"Is it safe for you to smell?"

"Of course, so long as none of the actual powder is inhaled."

Gabby emptied the bottle into a hole that ran to a vat outside. At the end of the day two of the apprentices would carry the vat of discarded medicines to be diluted, boiled, and then tossed. She rinsed the bottle with water from a large bowl next to her and sent that down the drain as well. Then she put a funnel in the bottle and began filling it again, measuring and mixing methodically.

"How do you remember all this?" Caitlyn asked. "I mean…everyone else mixing medicines right now have books telling them what to do."

"Reading isn't an option for me," Gabby replied. "It isn't so hard. I've been here long enough I know where everything is and what everything smells like. When I was a maid Master Jonathan paired me to an apprentice who had a habit of reading everything aloud. Listening to her babble on nonstop was pretty good drilling."

Caitlyn's mind flashed back to when her mother sat with her in their garden for a week trying to beat it into Caitlyn's mind that the dark blue berries made a poison used to rid their house of mice and dip arrows in if needed. The poison wasn't strong enough to kill a human but it would make life highly unpleasant for several days. Caitlyn always confused them with similar looking dark purple berries on the other side of the garden which were tasty in addition to having countless healing properties. Lina had used them to do everything from clean wounds to bring down fevers. Eventually Lina just began saying "Blue is bad" every time Caitlyn went to the garden.

Caitlyn snapped back to attention when she noticed Gabby had stopped working. Her hands were planted firmly on the counter and her back was stiff.

"Gabby?" Caitlyn asked. The two were joined almost immediately by Ace, who took Gabby's arms and led her to the bench against the far wall.

"Perhaps working a mixing station when smells are upsetting you isn't the best choice," he said as she sat down.

Master Jonathan joined them from across the room. "Are you alright Gabby?"

"I'm fine," Gabby insisted. "I just got dizzy for a moment."

"First you get dizzy and then you end up on the floor," Jonathan told her sternly. "Go outside and get some fresh air."

"But I…"

"It's not a suggestion, Gabby. Ace, take her."

Caitlyn followed close behind as Ace led Gabby out the back of the medical wing. There was a garden used to let patients get air as well as grow the herbs needed for the medicines but by the look on Gabby's face as they came near to it the smells there bothered her. Ace sidestepped over and continued down the hall until they came to an open air walkway on the side of the castle. Below were training yards for the battleschool. There wasn't really a place to sit but the windows were wide enough for all three to lean in the opening of one.

"You do realize there's no shame in taking some time off?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine," Gabby insisted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My online Black Friday orders are arriving. It's like Christmas every day!**

Raider: I'm sure as time goes on you'll have more click ;) Sounds like you are on the verge of crash studying, which should, of course, quickly be followed by binging on something.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Gabby's almost (actually, maybe more) stubborn than Rangers. She'll fight being sick every step of the way. As for Calvin...have fun reading this chapter :)

RedRebel: Hm...oneshot of Calvin maybe? I really need to get back on my list of oneshots...just no time right now.

Aubrey: Yeah, Calvin definitely has issues. That seems to be the theme circulating all of you readers.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout entered the dining room and sat at the table with Sean, Kineta, Calvin, and Tammy. Kelly volunteered to keep Elizabet distracted for the evening. Servants came forward and put plates in front of each of them. One of her cousins had obviously alerted the chef that tonight's guests were to be impressed. The roasted duck drizzled with sauce would have made Jenny envious. Kitchen staff made a grand show of putting dishes for second helpings in the middle of the table and setting up a dessert station before disappearing back to the kitchens, allowing them a private dinner.

"We're not going to dance around the issue," Sean said firmly the moment the door shut. "You were invited here to discuss Elizabet."

"So no special training then?" Calvin muttered sarcastically.

"If you want it, there are arrangements on standby," Kineta told him evenly. "There is training available if you'll have it, but surely you see the gold Scout's already given you was more than fair for your part in capturing Eula. You're here because we don't want to be surprised in the future."

"Where's Elizabet?" Calvin demanded. "I want to see her."

"That's the thing," Sean replied. Scout could see her grandfather's sternness in him. "We're not entirely sure she wants to see you. We've brought you here to discuss what's best for her. We aren't opposed to you being in her life. We'd actually prefer a friendly relationship, but when we are met with hostility there's no sense in keeping up appearances."

Calvin seemingly forced himself to calm down. Tammy reached over and squeezed his hand. Scout took a long sip of the wine in front of her and glanced at the bottle that had been left. They'd need at least two more if Sean and Calvin continued this. Three if Kineta jumped in.

"I just don't see why you need her," Calvin spat. "You have your heir, you have your son. Why do you need Lizzie?"

"Because she's our daughter," Kineta told him.

"Her parents are dead."

"She has two sets," Sean cut him off before he could make Kineta snap. "She knows that. She hasn't forgotten about her old life. She talks about living on a farm and keeps a storybook with her at all times that she had when we got her."

" _The Adventurous Tales of Flynn Masque_ by Lyndon Jacobes," Calvin said. "Yes, I know."

"We aren't trying to fight you," Kineta said. She forced her tone to a friendly level. "But we will if we have to. We went to the orphanage in Claymound looking to adopt a child. We found Elizabet and she chose to come home with us. We've taken her in and she's ours. Taking her away from us would be traumatic for her."

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but she wasn't speaking when we got her. She couldn't," Sean went on. "She does now. Taking her away from her life here could take her voice away again."

"What do you mean she chose you?" Calvin asked Kineta, ignoring Sean.

"When we were leaving the orphanage she came over to us and gave me a page from her book," Kineta answered.

"Which one?"

"The character illustration of Princess Valerie," Kineta answered. "I still have it."

Calvin ran his fingers through his hair. Scout noted a softness sweeping over him. His hostility washed away as quickly as it'd come. Tammy stared down at her hands.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Lyndon Jacobes is Elizabet's great-grandfather. The characters in his books reflect different members of our family. I'm aware Elizabet wasn't speaking. She stopped when her parents died. Their house was burned to the ground with them and her brother inside. Elizabet survived because her mother put her in a chest and soaked it over with water," Calvin explained. He stopped suddenly as though he couldn't continue. Tammy took his hand again and for the first time met Kineta's gaze.

"People she likes she used to give characters from her book. Princess Valerie was fashioned after her mother," Tammy explained softly.

"Well that's that," Sean said. "Do you agree it's best for her to stay with our family?"

Calvin nodded. "If Lizzie thinks that much of you, then fine."

Sean and Kineta both sighed and seemed as though a great weight had been lifted. Scout took another sip of wine.

"As we said before, we aren't opposed to you being in her life," Kineta went on. "You're welcome to visit and exchange letters if she wants the same. We can take her to visit you as well from time to time."

Just as tension eased, there the crashing of platters rang from the servants' hallway. Everyone halted the conversation and stared at the door. Several people were shouting. The door was shoved open, swinging on its hinges and slamming the stone wall. To their shock, Elizabet ran in. She'd taken three steps when Kelly, Warden, and a handful of others came behind her.

"Your Grace, we are sorry," Kelly stammered once she realized it was too late. "She heard a kitchen maid talk about the private family dinner and…"

"You're all dismissed," Kineta cut her off. She stood up and walked over to Elizabet. She knelt down and took her daughter's hands. "Sweetheart, do you want to have dinner with these people?"

Elizabet stared hard at her uncle and aunt, clearly confused. Scout sensed the tension coming back as Elizabet withdrew into herself. The confidence they'd worked so hard to build the past few years faded and she became the tight-lipped shy little girl again.

Elizabet nodded. Kineta held her hand as they walked back to the empty seat. Kineta sat and pulled Elizabet into her lap. Elizabet was almost too old for sitting in her mother's lap, but for now she needed Kineta's comfort.

Nobody really ate once Elizabet joined them. Elizabet latched onto Kineta though she stared at Calvin. Calvin rested his elbows on the table and stared back at her. Scout, for a moment, wished just one of her love interests was serious enough to be part of this dinner. Having someone else to sit awkwardly in the middle with would be welcome.

"Are you going to take me away?" Elizabet finally whispered. Calvin seemed taken back by her fear. He stared at her for several moments before answering.

"Do you want me to?"

Elizabet's eyes swelled up with tears as she shook her head. She wrapped her slim arms around Kineta and kept them there.

"Calvin helped Cousin Scout on that last trip she went on," Sean told his daughter. "He asked about you."

A tear rolled down Elizabet's cheek. Kineta wiped it away for her. It didn't seem like Elizabet was happy or sad. She appeared to feel too much emotion to process. Scout definitely knew how that felt.

"Please don't take me away," Elizabet whispered. Her words shook with sobs.

"I'm not," Calvin assured her. "I've just missed you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am."

"Great," Calvin said after another long pause. "Lizzie, I'm visiting Roscrea for two weeks. I'd like it if you showed me around."

"Can Tammy come?"

Tammy smiled. "I'm surprised you remember my name."

Elizabet looked over to Scout. "Scout too?"

Scout smiled at her sweet cousin. Elizabet was eleven now, old enough to have a sense of self-preservation. She didn't completely trust Calvin or Tammy and wanted Scout to be there for protection as much as comfort. Scout nodded. "Yes I can come too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh. My. Word. Do you know how exciting it was for me to check my email less than an hour later and see that lineup of reviews? Hint: You're getting another chapter for them!**

HammyMC: Elizabet is definitely like a little-Horace (though that wasn't intended). Only, she was adopted into royalty while he married into it.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yes, the book has always been important for that reason :) You will see some background of Elizabet and Calvin when you get around to the Themes. Hm...Elizabet chat to Scout about her love life...maybe later :p

Aubrey: Now you know the reason Elizabet protects it so fiercely :) Poor child indeed. On the other hand, loving family, little sibling, cool cousin, and she gets to be a princess with her new gig. I'd say she's doing pretty well :)

Raider: Sure :) Here you go! Just make sure you get SOME sleep (or enough caffeine to compensate) and some nutrition. Serious about the nutrition. You don't want to end up in the hospital on an IV the day before 3 back-to-back finals. *shudders* Hm...I haven't given Lizzie a character in the Flynn Masque stories. Typically, great-grandfathers aren't still working if they are around long enough to see their great-granddaughters develop personalities.

RedRebel: Haha...your review came through while I was typing responses to others.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout carried her shoes in one hand as she walked along the beach barefoot. The day had started late. Elizabet slept with her parents the night before and woke up four times in fits of tears. Lack of rest led to a late morning. Sean and Kineta kept Elizabet in their room for breakfast, to Calvin's annoyance. Their visitors were served in their own room as well. Luckily, all this happened while Scout visited Tucker in the medical wing. They, Daniel, Kelly, and Warden shared a breakfast of their own around Tucker's bed. For once, Daniel and Warden remained civil with one another. One of Kineta's maids came to summon Scout when it was time for them to gather.

Sean and Kineta introduced Calvin and Tammy to Gabe before sending them off with Scout and Elizabet. Scout had caught glimpses of Warden and two other men, all in plain clothes, following them at a distance. She'd nodded to Warden and felt more at ease knowing he was nearby as they combed Elizabet's favorite places in the city. She hoped Daniel was somewhere in the shadows doing his Ranger thing too, just in case. After eating their packed lunch, Elizabet decided she wanted to go to the beach. Calvin had taken off his shoes and rolled up his pants so he could chase her in the water. Elizabet started their game holding up her skirt, but now she was soaked head to toe. Scout walked just out of the water's reach with Tammy keeping a close eye on the two.

"He never meant to give her up completely," Tammy explained as they watched. "He didn't want her to grow up in a jail, so he took her to the orphanage with the intention of finding someone to raise her in Claymound. When we married he had this plan to bring her home…rent a room or something outside the jail so we could raise her. He was heartbroken when we went and they told us she was gone. All they'd say was she'd been adopted by a wealthy family. He connected that perhaps the Princess Elizabet who turned up later on was his Elizabet, but he wasn't completely sure until he saw her playing in a courtyard. He was transferring someone to the Roscrea dungeons and saw her from a distance. He spent some time in denial, but then you confirmed it and…well that's that."

"Sean and Kineta do care for her," Scout replied. "They've treated her as their own all this time. They make sure she gets the best they have to offer but are careful not to spoil her." Scout kicked at a crab scampering towards a woman who had obviously fallen asleep on her blanket after a picnic. "If you don't mind my asking, what was it Elizabet's parents did? I mean…I've read those stories to her many times. Princess Valerie seems like someone who came out of the old Sunrise Warrior Academy or something."

"The what?" Tammy asked.

"Um…" Scout stumbled for an answer as she realized common folk had probably never heard of the Academy, just of individuals from it.

"I know what it is but…it's real?"

Scout nodded. "It was. My parents were part of it."

"I thought that place was full of evil people who did terrible things?"

Scout swallowed. Tammy was right, and Scout was sure her parents had done terrible things back before they realized the 'things' were terrible, but they weren't evil. "My parents were part of the rebellion to overthrow it."

"Right," Tammy said with a nod. "I remember now. Princess Nerilina, right?"

Scout nodded. "She always went by Lina during my lifetime. So, Princess Valerie…"

"Elizabet's parents passed before I met her or Calvin. I know they were farmers. Calvin has the second volume of Flynn Masque and he told me a little about the characters' origins. Elizabet's mother's name was Lyla. The best I understand Lyla was a gentle woman with a strong interest in adventure stories. Her grandfather, the author, wrote out Princess Valerie as a sort of alter-ego to Lyla."

Scout understood. It was like Rosalina, always on edge when listening to her family tell their stories of daring adventures but never taking part in them herself. "How did you know she gave the pictures out to people she's fond of?"

"She gave me one the day I met her."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "She…wanted you to raise her?"

Tammy shook her head. "Oh no, nothing like that. She met me shortly after her family was killed. She wasn't looking for a new mother right then. I was given Alieah."

Scout had to think to place that character. "Alieah…the thief with good intentions?"

Tammy nodded. "Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"When she met me I wasn't the jail's cook. I was arrested for killing my first husband."

Scout felt taken off guard by that one. "Oh…" she managed to say. She felt unsure of where to go from there.

"I've always admired you and the queen. You two have such a strong presence. You make sure women are heard."

Scout wasn't really sure how to respond to that either. She'd always known the gender bias in Hibernia was stronger than in Araluen but still she'd been brought up believing she could do anything the boys could do and should strive to beat them. She'd never had an issue being ignored because she was female. "What do you mean?"

"My first husband was a violent man. I didn't mean to kill him, but I didn't feel sad when I did. Because I'm a woman nobody would listen to my side of the story. They just saw a crazy woman standing over her dead husband and arrested me. Calvin had just brought Elizabet to the jail a week before my trial. I was supposed to hang for the crime. Elizabet somehow got into the cells and was being harassed by this madman across from me. He tried to take an apple from her, so I reached out and pulled her out of his way. She was pretty shaken up. She gave me Alieah's picture and Calvin decided to listen to me. He explained everything on my behalf at the trial and once I was released he offered me a job as a cook. We actually haven't been married that long, just a few years."

Scout let the story sink in. She knew that she and Kineta were changing views towards women in Hibernia, but never considered the effect such a shift would have on women in jails. Scout knew better than to think they were all innocent, but had Tammy been in Araluen the baron, magistrate, or even a member of the royal family would have taken into account the possibility of a violent husband. Tammy would have likely served time as a laborer for a few years and then be released, if arrested at all. Violent husbands weren't lightly tolerated. If a wife snapped, she wasn't seen as a criminal. She was seen as a victim. She'd be removed from her home and allowed to bring children with her to a laborer's camp if given a punishment. At the camp she'd learn a skill and get help finding a job in a new city once her term was up. Obviously that didn't exist in Hibernia. At least, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Has the temperature sharply dropped for any of you today? I've gone from t-shirt and cardigan weather to full on winter coat and boots weather...what's up with that global warming?**

Aubrey: Elizabet's the ultimate 'Rose That Grew from Concrete'. If you don't know what that is, look it up :) It's great :)

HammyMC: How special you are :) I'm going to poke the fire and tell you that of your predictions, one is correct.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Scout's starting to realize how much work she has ahead of her. She's finally becoming more Hibernian and less Araluen.

RedRebel: Tammy's story is definitely a memorable one. Had the meeting with Elizabet not happened, she wouldn't still be alive.

Raider: Oh, not only did that happen but the next term (literally, next term) something happened that caused the doctors to prescribe me strong pain medication I hadn't had before. That stuff was STRONG! Literally. I went to bed on a Tuesday and the next thing I remember was waking up on Saturday with an empty prescription bottle. My not-so-nurturing family left me to do my own meds and I went through a 5 day supply in 4 days...not too bad, but definitely shouldn't have been doing that. It's a really good thing I don't have an addictive personality...that could have been bad...Anyway, no. I have not put people I know into THIS story. There's something original I'm working on a friend kept pestering me to write her in so I did...and now when we fight I tell her to be careful or I'll kill her off in the story ;-). I like using diverse characters. Everything presented may not be concentrated into so few families in real life, but they do exist.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Kane, William, Talia, and Will, and Liam arrived at Castle Araluen much slower than they would had they not picked up the newborn. Still, messengers reached the actual castle faster than they did and a small group had gathered to greet them. Pauline leaned slightly on her cane and held Russ's hand. Gabby was right next to them holding Anamaria's arm. Cassandra had her place next to Anamaria. Caitlyn and Carissa both rocked on their heels with anticipation, and Alyss stood wearing her white Courier uniform and that smile that won hearts.

It didn't take long for them to be attacked. Alyss and Carissa both threw their arms around Will. Will kissed Alyss and hugged Carissa tightly. Anamaria left Gabby standing alone to embrace William. She scowled when he blocked her.

"What is it?" she demanded. William opened up the sling so she could see the baby inside.

"He's a war orphan," he explained as Cassandra joined them. "He needs a family."

"Well, you are responsible for him since he was orphaned on your watch," Cassandra pointed out with a hopeful tone. Anamaria took the baby from the sling and cradled him close to her chest. He sneezed. Anamaria opened her mouth, but had trouble forming her words as William wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"We could take him to the orphanage," he whispered in her ear though obviously doing such a thing would cut him deeply.

"No!" Anamaria snapped a little too quickly. "No," she repeated in a softer tone. Tears filled her eyes. "Where his parents?"

"His mother was a slave. She went into labor during the attack and passed an hour after having him," William explained. "There was nothing we could do but make sure her son's taken care of."

A smile broke out on Anamaria's face though she was crying now. "We do that."

William kissed her forehead and the two stared at their son. It was Will who finally cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you two are taking him on, but he needs to be seen by a midwife or physician or…someone. He's just a few days old."

Gabby took a few steps in the direction of their voices. "Show him to me," she ordered. William took her outstretched hand and guided her to the baby's tiny foot. He kicked furiously when she closed her fingers around it. Gabby felt over the baby's body while Anamaria held him. "He's little," she said with a smile. "But he's strong. Once he's eating enough he'll grow quickly."

Anamaria lost control. She sobbed with happiness. William wiped away her tears with his thumbs though a few were coming out of his own eyes now. Gabby smiled and took a step back. She felt hands slide over her elbows and enclose her in an embrace from behind. Kane's lips pressed against her temple.

"How've you been?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ill, actually," Gabby replied in an equally soft whisper. "I've felt nauseous the past couple of weeks and smells have been especially irritating."

Kane's grip on her stiffened and his hand pressed against her face. Gabby fought the urge to grin as he determined she had no fever. He let the hand drop to her opposite shoulder. "It isn't serious, is it?" Kane asked.

"I think it is, actually."

Gabby heard Caitlyn and Liam snickering somewhere behind them. They'd barely gotten control of themselves when Talia began cracking herself. All three cut off sharply when she felt Kane's head turn in their direction. Gabby hadn't heard Talia or Caitlyn reveal anything, and Liam wasn't exactly dense. Kane wasn't either, but she knew he was too much of a gentleman. His eyes had probably been on her face if on her at all this entire time. She knew he stared at her a lot but once they were holding one another she knew his sight would be commanded by William and Anamaria and the new baby. Gabby wished she could put off her news in favor of theirs. Anamaria wept from uncontrollable happiness rather than depression. She really didn't want to take away from their moment but couldn't keep her own surprise from Kane much longer.

"What is it?" Kane demanded. He sounded serious. Gabby decided it was time to let him know before he carried her straight to Master Jonathan demanding a cure.

Gabby found each of his hands and guided them to her stomach. "You looked in the wrong place."

What Gabby would have given to be able to see Kane's face at that moment. It must have really been something because everyone around them started to laugh. Gabby just smiled and let Kane feel the slight growth that had come up the past few weeks. It still wasn't obvious, but it was obvious enough, especially for Kane. She could only giggle when his lips pressed against hers.

"Well, I think all this demands a celebration," Cassandra announced. "Horace and I will be hosting you all tonight at Jenny's restaurant."

Everyone cheered and rushed around the couples. Each wanted a turn to see William and Anamaria's son and congratulate Kane and Gabby. Liam, however, pulled Caitlyn away from all the commotion and led her to a bench. They both sat down. Liam hugged his youngest daughter tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"I've been staying with Daideo and Grandmother mostly," she told her father. "I moved in with Gabby the past couple of weeks. She needed some help."

Liam took a deep breath. "Kate, I'm going to leave for a while. You're old enough to choose if you'd rather come with me or stay here."

Caitlyn frowned. "What? But you've just gotten back."

Liam nodded. "I know. Gilan will find Mason a new mentor. I've got to go figure some things out. I don't know how long it will take."

"But Papa…" Caitlyn wasn't really sure where to go with that. She bit her lip. "You just got back," she repeated. She didn't know what she'd hoped for. Returning to their cabin in Redmont after two years being away didn't seem right…not without the promise of her mother also returning and that wasn't going to happen.

Liam hugged her again. "I know," he told her gently. "But I have to figure things out. I'll be going to Hibernia first. I need to see your sister. If you want to go stay with her while I'm away this time you may. You can do whatever you wish. If there's an apprenticeship you want to take, then take it. It's your life."

Caitlyn hugged him tightly. "What are you going to do though? Talia said the man who killed Mama is dead now. There's nobody for you to chase after."

"Oh Kate, there will always be people worth chasing after but that's not what I'm going to be doing. You're a smart girl. You've grown up so much. I'm so sorry you had to adjust to all this alone, but you've done it. I'm proud of you."

Caitlyn pulled away from her father. She had to turn her head. Looking at him felt too painful. She fought the tears in her eyes. She felt Liam's hand on her back.

"You don't have to make a choice right now," he told her gently. "I'm going to stick around and make sure all the loose ends are tied up before I leave. Just think about it, alright?"

Caitlyn stopped listening to him. Her attention was now farther down the walkway where a girl stood staring back at her. She wore a light green uniform…the Battalion uniform. Caitlyn had seen her mother wear the same one all her life.

"Do you know her?" Liam asked softly as the girl stared at them. Caitlyn realized her father, though involved in the mission she'd been thrown into, had no knowledge of the most recent developments. Though he'd been part of busting up the slave trade he had no idea a corrupt Battalion lady was involved.

Joy turned sharply to the right. Caitlyn could hear her footsteps running. She lunged to her feet and took off after her. Caitlyn felt her father on her heels. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"She's going towards the Courier offices."

"So?"

"Long story, but it's bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A second chapter up because...well why not?**

Aubrey: Liam still hasn't gotten to mourn Lina. It's going to take some...events...before he starts acting semi-normal again. Let me know how Youth was.

Raider: Yeah...I don't take meds too often but...well, I learned that if I'm prescribed that type of med again, I should go stay with a friend before I start taking them. My local family is great, but they are lacking in the nurturing instinct department. So far, Gabby's safe from spoiler-induced fate ;-)

HammyMC: I see the freaking out. Prepare for more freaking out. I had named this the Lost Stories, but then Flanagan went and stole my title (jerk. He also contradicted all my writing, so...double jerk.)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Um...well...

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn skidded on the rug outside the Courier offices as she ran in with her father right behind her. She slammed into the door of Melanie's room. It'd been locked. She looked to her father desperately.

Liam still had no idea what was going on, but he pulled his daughter back and kicked the door open. A teenage blonde girl in a Battalion uniform pinned an almost identical blonde girl in a Courier uniform to a desk with knife at her throat. Liam grabbed the Battalion girl's hips and yanked her off. Caitlyn winced. This was the first time she'd seen her father ever raise his hand to a teenage girl, or any girl for that matter. Even with the women criminals he faced he was always so careful with what force he used. She tried to turn on him. He grabbed both her wrists and forced her to turn into his arms. He jerked her arms back behind him so she was fully restrained against his body and squeezed her wrists so hard her hands involuntarily opened. The knife fell to the ground. Caitlyn rushed past them to the Courier apprentice. A thin line of blood seeped from just beneath her jaw, but it wasn't fatal. It wouldn't even scar.

"What's going on?" Liam demanded.

"Lady Laura snuck three apprentices past the other Council members and Joy is one of them," Caitlyn explained quickly. "This is Melody. She was traveling with me when I was pretending to be Lady Anne. Joy shadowed us and betrayed me to Lady Laura and….Papa, Lady Laura was in line with those people who had Mason."

"So is Joy," Melody added as she held her fingers to her neck. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. "How could you do this, Joy? We're sisters."

Joy kicked her foot behind her between Liam's legs in attempt to get him to let go. Liam countered it by flinging her off balance while still restraining her upper body. She lost her footing and fell back into him.

"Child, I was married to the woman who designed that technique," Liam hissed in her ear. "You're done."

A handful of Couriers appeared at the door. Alyss pushed her way to the front and took in what she was seeing. She walked over to Melody and checked her cut before turning to Liam. "What's going on? I saw you and Kate running so I followed."

"Do you Couriers keep any chains around?" Liam asked pointedly. "I'd settle for some rope."

There was a quick scramble and within a few minutes one of the younger Couriers came forward with a long length of black cord. "This is the best we can do," the man in the white uniform said. Liam took it and bound a very uncooperative Joy's hands in front of her. He held the binding between her wrists and jerked them out towards Alyss.

"Hold this for me, will you Alyss?"

Still slightly confused, Alyss held Joy's hands.

"Pay attention, Couriers. Disarming a Battalion lady may come in handy for you one day."

Liam set to disarming Joy. One thing Lina and the other Council women had insisted on was complete secrecy when it came to arming themselves. Very few knew what the women actually carried on their persons at all times, let alone where it was carried. Even Caitlyn, who had seen her mother put on the uniform time after time, wasn't sure of the full range, but Liam had helped in the concealment techniques when Lina was designing the uniform. He lay weapon after weapon on the desk in neat rows. Joy tried to kick and squirm but Alyss held her bound hands tightly and Liam gave her a good jab with whatever he held at that particular moment every time she jerked.

"L…" Joy began to scream. Alyss slapped her before she could get the cry out. The impact of Alyss' hand against Joy's face rang through Caitlyn's ears. She'd never seen her aunt slap someone before. Alyss was the diplomatic one in the family. Before Joy could recover to try again Liam pulled a strip of cloth from the hidden pocket in her bodice and immediately used it as a gag.

Caitlyn reached over and took Melody's hand. The Courier sister wept as she saw Joy detained. Will appeared in the doorway and took into account what he was looking at. Liam looked right at him.

"Go find Laura."

Will nodded and hurried away. Once he'd removed the last of the weapons, a set of tessens hanging from her belt, Liam took her arms again and half-dragged half-shoved her out of the room. He continued down the hall and outside. He stormed with Joy in tow towards the group they'd just left, the one still celebrating two children and reunited families. Caitlyn, still holding Melody's hand, ran after him. She glanced over at the Courier as they came to a stop.

"You don't have to watch," she told her. Melody stared ahead.

"Yes I do."

"What's going on?" Cassandra demanded. Caitlyn glanced over to Kane and Gabby. Kane was whispering something to her. He was probably trying to explain why the overall mood had suddenly changed. He held her protectively. The Couriers, including Alyss, had followed them and now stood puzzled themselves.

"I don't suppose you'd know where Laura is?" Liam demanded coldly. Everyone exchanged glances hoping the person across from them understood. Nobody did. They couldn't, Caitlyn realized. They hadn't been privy to the mission she'd been sent on. Not really, anyway. No updated reports had been made other than it involved a slave trade.

They were joined by two Battalion ladies running towards them. Caitlyn recognized Lady Georgia and Lady Ashling immediately. Georgia was a native of Araluen, a no nonsense Courier-turned-Battalion lady. Ashling, however, was like Caitlyn's own mother. She was a Hibernian transplant who never looked back.

"Do you two know anything about this?" Horace demanded with a raised eyebrow. Both nodded. It was Ashling who answered.

"We knew here was a mole somewhere. We've been working with Gilan to find out who it was. We suspected Laura and the two Courier apprentices sent with Caitlyn. We…we had no idea about the sisters…we…"

"You've got pretty updated information for just joining in on the action," Liam snapped.

"We were just confronting Laura with Ranger Gilan and Ranger Halt," Georgia said grimly. She turned to Horace and Cassandra after nodding to William and Anamaria. "It's best all of you get to safe rooms."

"Why?" Cassandra demanded.

"Because Laura, she…"

Georgia was cut off by screaming. People began pouring into the courtyard and into the castle. Castle servants and staff and soldiers began running every direction. Laura had arrived and she wasn't alone. She wore a purple uniform rather than her Battalion lady green and was followed on horseback by at least twenty others.

"Kate, get inside," Liam ordered. Caitlyn stood frozen with Melody. The entire situation felt too surreal.

Kane snapped her out of it when he put Gabby's hand on her arm. "That isn't a bad idea," he told her. "Follow Anamaria, alright? She's going to a safe room."

Caitlyn nodded and began running. Gabby pulled back and turned her head towards where she thought Kane had ran. "Russ!" she shouted.

"I have him," Talia assured her as she joined them. She held Russ on her hip and took Gabby's other arm. "Come on, we have to move now!"

They caught up with Anamaria, who ran with the new baby clutched to her chest. People in purple uniforms seemed to be coming from everywhere. She pushed open what was a hidden door and ducked inside. She stood by while the others crowded in. Melody regained enough nerve to nudge Anamaria aside. She and Caitlyn closed the heavy door together and placed the boards on the latches to lock it shut. The only way out was for them to open it.

Caitlyn had never been in the safe rooms before. According to her grandparents, they were fairly new. Six had been installed throughout the castle. Duncan, the king before Horace, had decided they were necessary after they came under attack and the only safe place for his pregnant daughter to hide was a long ride on horseback away.

"Mummy?" Russ asked in the shadowy room. Light came from high above but not enough to really see.

"I'm here," Gabby responded. Caitlyn watched at the outline of Russ stumbled from Talia's shape over to Gabby's.

"I'm scared, Mummy."

"There should be candle somewhere," Anamaria whispered.

"I found it," Melody replied. Caitlyn heard a match strike and soon the cramped space took form. There was a makeshift bed built into one wall and a small cupboard against the opposite corner. The women began shifting around.

"Gabby, there is bed. You sit down," Anamaria urged. Caitlyn took it as a cue to guide Gabby forward. Gabby sat down obediently with Russ in her lap. The baby in Anamaria's arms whimpered. She rocked slowly until he fell back asleep.

"I'm so sorry," Melody murmured. "I…I'm just so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Talia assured her. "Sometimes bad things just happen. Everything turns out in the end."

"I think we be here awhile," Anamaria sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Poll: How many of you have read the short story (it's also a short play) "The Necklace", featuring Mathilde and Monsouir Loisel?**

Aubrey: I'll admit, when you said 'Youth' I thought you meant the film. Religion is good too, though...most of the time.

HammyMC: You THINK you're done now? Hm...

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yes, William and Anamaria will name their son. Later.

Raider: He said he was done when I started writing these. Then, surprise! I know you don't like what's coming, but still it must come.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Kane ran with Liam to their horses to retrieve their bows and quivers. Luckily, the stable boys hadn't yet taken any of them away. Will grabbed Mason and pulled him down the narrow hall that would put them at the armory.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Kane asked as they sprinted.

"None whatsoever," Liam replied. "I'm targeting Laura. Cover me?"

"Sure."

Liam and Kane mounted and chased after Laura. The apprentice Joy lay on the ground still bound and gagged. Obviously Laura decided the young woman was disposable. Laura abandoned her horse and began running on foot in the same direction as the safe rooms. Liam took a couple of shots, but she dodged both.

Kane's heart raced as they chased Laura. The fact Gabby and Russ was with the group Laura chased made him faster. He heard Laura curse just as the sound of stone against wood echoed through the hall. The girls had made it to safety. Kane and Liam both drew back arrows as they rounded the corner only to find Laura had taken a different direction.

"She went this way," Liam shouted with urgency as he went towards the left, but Kane caught his arm and pulled back. He listened carefully, a skill he'd learned more from Gabby and his father than the Royal Scouts. Laura had cut through a servants' hallway. He knew because the second door on the interior wall had been opened and slammed shut.

When Kane was a teenager, he had snuck out with William more than once. Well, William had snuck out. Kane was certain at least Halt knew every time he left without permission and promptly ignored it. In doing this, Kane knew the hidden parts of the castle almost better than the main ones.

"This way," Kane insisted. "I know how to cut her off."

The servants' path she'd taken only had two exits. One would take her directly to a storage closet that would only serve as a hiding place. She could easily be exploited from there. Kane remembered hiding in that very closet with William dozens of times growing up. There were only two spots Laura could fit, and they were excellent hiding places, however there was no getting out of them once she was in. Kane could easily expose her later if that was the case.

The other exit, the one the hallway actually led to, was where Kane assumed Laura was running. It opened into a small kitchen which led to the throne room where Horace and Cassandra heard cases and accepted guests. From that room Laura had a clear shot at important offices where important people would be. Because she was a Battalion lady she'd know just how to get to each place as quickly as possible. Kane knew their best chance was to cut her off there. Rangers and Royal Scouts could run fast enough but so could Battalion ladies. They had to cut her off.

Kane and Liam burst into the throne room. Kane pulled back an arrow and let it fly just as the servants' entrance was thrown open. His arrow clipped Laura's shoulder. Servants attempted to dart away from the action. Laura grabbed a young boy and threw him so he would be in the crossfire of any more arrows while she escaped into another hallway. Kane and Liam tore after her.

* * *

Caitlyn pressed her hand against the door of the safe room. She'd never felt so anxious, not even when she was tied to the chair by her captors. After being in the middle of all the action she felt uneasy sitting still. She turned around when the new baby started to cry. Anamaria's lack of experience had come through immediately, so now Cassandra and Gabby worked together to keep him calm. They also worked to calm Anamaria, who felt like a failure in her first hour of motherhood.

Melody sat quietly on the floor with her back to the wall while Talia whispered to her about responsibility and how family bonds were only as strong as the family made it. Russ had worn himself out crying and now slept soundly next to Gabby. Caitlyn had glanced to Talia every time Russ called Gabby 'Mummy'. She never spoke up or reacted in a way the others would pick up on, but her lips tightened and her shoulders stiffened. The reaction lasted less than a second every time.

Cassandra opened one of the cabinets and took out a jar of dried fruit. She offered it first to Melody and Talia and then to Anamaria. She returned to her spot sitting next to Gabby on the bed and pressed a piece into her hand. "You should eat something."

Once Gabby took a bite Cassandra held the jar over to Caitlyn. Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Cassandra nodded and pressed another piece into Gabby's hand.

"I wish we could know what's happening outside," Melody whispered in a shaky voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guess no one...**

Aubrey: Mischief always pays off if managed :)

HammyMC: All that to come...later :p

TheRanger'sDaughter: Of course Halt knew they were sneaking around. If he approved, he let it slide :) Can you imagine the fun Halt would have had, though? The following them and making noises to freak them out?

Raider: It was short because it was 'normal length'. The others I've been combining into longer chapters, but only when it switches viewpoints. The last one was the same line of view as the one before it, and though this one changes it's long enough on its own.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

"So, a constable married a woman who murdered her first husband?" Kineta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, my dad married a woman who had a hand in killing her mother and half-brother, so I guess stranger things have happened," Scout shrugged. She'd just given Kineta a detailed account of their outing while they tended their personal weapons. Scout had busied herself making more arrows while Kineta sharpened knives. They always tended their weapons in private with just a select few permitted to disturb them. The two hadn't grown up royal and though care for their clothing and their horses were out of their hands they insisted on being responsible for their own weapons.

"Do you think he'll be a negative influence on Elizabet?" Kineta asked. "Can we trust him?"

Scout shrugged. "I'm not convinced we can trust him just yet, but I don't think he'd intentionally hurt Elizabet. They mostly just played on the beach."

Kineta nodded. "I don't want him with her unsupervised, but if I assign guards to him he'll become suspicious. Think you and your circle can tend that?"

Scout raised an eyebrow. "My circle?"

"You know…you, your friend Julia if she's still around, Warden, if he's currently in your good graces. Maybe even get Daniel involved."

"Daniel would be best. He's good at watching people without them knowing. Why not just assign him?"

"Because he is a representative of Araluen and I can't ask him to guard a princess," Kineta sighed. "It wouldn't be proper. However if his childhood friend and fellow Araluen native made a suggestion…"

"Don't you have a guard who stalks Elizabet?"

Kineta shook her head. "We called them off for the reunion. We thought the guard would put Calvin on edge and inspire him to do something stupid."

Scout nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to Daniel and Warden. I haven't seen Julia since she got put into Special Operations."

"I suppose Jeddrick decided to start her right away on furthering her training."

Scout put down her completed arrow and moved onto the next one. "When do I get to learn more about Special Operations?"

"When there's more to learn."

Scout smiled at her cousin's wit. Kineta gave the blade she was working on a final inspection before returning it to its sheath.

"Come on," she told Scout. "We've got dinner with Calvin and Tammy."

"Will we be eating all our meals with them?" she asked. Kineta nodded.

"As many as we can get away with. It's the only diplomatic way Sean and I could think of to ensure they never had enough time to run away with Elizabet."

As the two walked towards the dining room they were cut off by Daniel wearing his too familiar Ranger uniform. Scout glanced from him to her cousin as they stopped and formed a sort of circle. Obviously he had something to say.

"I heard you needed someone to keep an eye on the constable and his wife," Daniel said plainly.

"How?" Kineta asked. "That's…"

"Eavesdropping," Scout cut her off. Kineta's forehead creased with confusion.

"Eavesdropping?" Kineta repeated. "But the room we were in was cut off."

While Kineta thought aloud as to how he could have done such a thing, Scout held Daniel's gaze and went through a mental checklist of all the ways he'd taught her to eavesdrop when they were younger. She applied each method to the room they were in. The only window was exterior and they were too high for him to have scaled the wall and made it back to this particular spot in the time he did. The door that led to the hallway would have had a guard walk by every half hour and he would have raised suspicion. The guards knew Daniel was cleared to go wherever he chose but a suspicious guard would have made note to mention the strange behavior to them when they left the room. There were no servants' entrances and the room's one closet didn't have enough space for him to get in without first taking something out. Missing supplies would have been noticed by the maids who cleaned the room seconds prior to their using it to tend weapons.

"The floor and ceiling gaps?" Scout asked. After a year of living in Hibernia surrounded constantly by lessons and confusing meetings she'd come to learn the castle was built so that there were beams of wood between the stone of each floor. The goal was to increase air circulation throughout the castle but the gaps between the lower level ceiling and upper level floor created the perfect hiding place. Scout had found out about them when studying the architecture of Roscrea Castle. It had to be one of the few interesting bits of information she got from those particular lessons.

Daniel nodded. "Well done, Scout."

Kineta looked from one youth to the other. "Having you two work together is a little frightening." She came back to Daniel. "I want you to teach me whatever technique you used, alright?"

Daniel nodded. "I can do that, Your Grace."

"I suppose you also heard I can't formally ask it of you?"

Daniel nodded again. "As far as I know Scout asked me to do a favor as a friend."

Kineta nodded. "Well then, Scout, you and I have a dinner to tend."

"You could join us," Scout offered to Daniel. Having one other person to fall back on if everyone started arguing again would be comforting. Daniel, however, shook his head.

"I've actually promised to meet someone else for dinner." He looked back to Kineta. "I'll check in on the constable after your gathering breaks up. I'll see what I can turn up on him."

"Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel bowed and Kineta walked past him towards the dining hall. Scout slowly followed holding Daniel's gaze as long as possible. Finally, she faced her cousin's back and followed a few steps behind. Daniel hadn't been there long enough to make many friends or even acquaintances outside of those who hung around her. Who could he possibly be having dinner with? She knew Sean and Kineta had likely allowed him a simple housekeeper. Housekeepers were usually women, right? Daniel was the type of man to treat staff with respect. He wouldn't hesitate to invite his housekeeper to dinner if she didn't have a family to get home to. Women without families to get home to, especially servants, were generally single. Scout found herself scowling. She tried to cover it but it didn't escape Kineta's glance.

"Get over that Scout. There are more pressing matters right now."

There was no use in arguing or denying it. Scout just nodded and composed herself so when they walked in to Sean holding Gabe in his lap sitting across from Calvin and Tammy with Elizabet between them all they saw was the warm smile she'd literally practiced in the mirror. Elizabet got up and ran to her mother.

"Mummy, guess what? Uncle Calvin promised to take me to the sweets shop tomorrow."

"Did he?" Kineta asked. She looked to Calvin and Tammy. "She has lessons in the morning. Today she was excused but it is important we continue them during your visit. I'll be sure she has a substantial gap to spend time with you."

Calvin seemed annoyed by her words but pursed his lips in silence rather than protest. Scout tried not to let her disappoint show on her face. This dinner was going to be the same as the one from the night before. She motioned for a servant to bring her wine.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter's a little short, but you all have been amazing this week about reviewing. I may have to spend my night doing some Themes :)**

HammyMC: Haha...it's going to be awhile before any of them are revealed. Calvin's got issues. They're all coming out at once.

Aubrey: Daniel has discovered a space to be mischievous in. Let your mind run wild with that.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha...yeah, Daniel's good at the getting into trouble thing.

Raider: Elizabet's unsure about Calvin coming back into her life, but she's still pretty young. She's learning how to process her emotions.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Liam and Kane jerked in opposite directions to dodge arrows flying at them. Will and Mason had appeared on the other end of the hallway Laura fled. Once the four men realized they had her cornered each of them pulled back arrows. The bows Will and Mason had weren't Ranger bows. It seemed like they'd raided the Archery section of the armory. Still, the two of them were good shots and Laura knew she was no match for four trained archers. She held out her hands as the four of them honed in on her.

"You four are idiots," Laura scowled as Will bound her hands. "Am I really so important that you leave all my friends to run amuck while you chase after me?"

"Yes, you are," Liam told her grimly. "You messed up my wife's work, you messed up my apprentice's training, and you have managed to personally piss off some very important people."

Laura glared at him. "Your wife is dead."

Kane made note of how little Liam let her remark affect him. Had Laura taken a shot at Gabby he would have snapped. Liam looked to Will. "You have any ideas of where we can keep her until this is all over?"

Will took a rag and gagged Laura. "I'll take care of her."

* * *

Gabby cradled the baby in her arms. He was hungry but nobody had been able to get milk in their mad dash to the safe room. Gabby rocked him slowly as she'd once rocked Russ when Kane had to go find someone willing to sell them milk in the middle of the night. Later William and Anamaria would figure that type of thing out and all that came with adopting a baby. They'd probably buy their own set of goats and one of Anamaria's maids would learn how to milk it. But for now there were more important reasons to keep the baby from crying. If the people who attacked the castle found them it could be bad. After all, both Cassandra and Anamaria were in there, and the baby who would be a prince once his adoption was made formal.

As the baby's cries softened down to whimpers Gabby listened to the others in the room. She could hear Russ's familiar breathing while Talia and Caitlyn took turns entertaining him with stories. Gabby didn't feel completely comfortable with Talia being so close to Russ but there wasn't much choice at this particular moment. At least they were where in earshot and Caitlyn was there too. Though young, Caitlyn had proved more than useful in blocking Talia from taking on Russ fully while Gabby was busy with the baby and Anamaria. Russ was interested in Talia but he gravitated towards Caitlyn, whom he was more familiar with.

Cassandra busied herself sitting in the floor with Melody getting as much information about Joy as possible. Melody had relaxed enough to sob quietly into the queen's shoulder while answering every single question thrown at her about her sister. All while Gabby and Anamaria sat on the bed with the still unnamed baby.

"Maybe taking on a baby wasn't such a good idea," Anamaria muttered as Gabby rocked. Gabby just smiled.

"You've just started. Don't worry, you'll get it."

"You're doing it now."

"I've already been through this. Trust me, if him being quiet wasn't so important right now I wouldn't be holding him."

Gabby felt the bed shift as Anamaria moved back to lean against the wall. It put her closer to Gabby and the baby.

"You like to be private nurse?" Anamaria asked. "We pay what you want."

"You know I won't do that," Gabby told her. She'd become accustomed to turning down job offers over the past few years. She was comfortable as a senior physician's assistant and knew her way around the medical wing she'd been working in since she was young. Despite the reputation she'd built for herself she didn't have interest in being anyone's private physician or nurse.

"It was worth try," Anamaria sighed.

The baby stopped whimpering. Gabby listened as his breathing evened out. "He's going to be fussy until he eats. Don't think all this is because he doesn't like you."

Gabby loosened her grip on him and held him up when she felt Anamaria's arm brush against hers. Anamaria adjusted his blanket and then pulled back again. It was as though she were considering taking him for a moment but decided against it. If the stakes on silence weren't so high Gabby would have dumped him on her.

"How you feel?" Anamaria asked softly in attempt to cover her hesitation. "I mean, with yours."

Gabby felt the baby in her arms squirm. She readjusted him so he lay against her chest. He coughed once and snuggled against her warmth. He'd worn himself out crying and now he was falling asleep. "Slightly nauseous to be honest, but I'll be alright."

"You say you need anything," Anamaria told her. "Really. I give you what you want."

Gabby smiled. "Be careful with that offer."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright everyone, I DID do a few Themes last night. Only, they take part later than this main story is at this time. I'll put them up as the main story catches up, as usual.**

Aubrey: Gabby's getting more protective of Russ since she's pregnant. With a high-stress situation, she's bound to be distrustful of Talia, who has shown instability since she had Kane. The main reason she didn't take Kane is because Lina felt it would be best for him to stay with Halt and Pauline. I may have to add some of that to my Themes list to clear it up...it seems to come up a lot.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You will soon see :) But...not this time.

HammyMC: Mm...not those kinds of issues. Yes, you get to learn the new baby's name...later. Yes, you get to see a discussion about Russ's adoption...later.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Gabby tilted her head up as someone on the other side of the door beat their fist on it several times. "Girls, open up! It's over," a strong male voice called out. Gabby sat up straighter and everyone on the floor found their feet. It was Horace's voice. Cassandra and Talia lifted the board over the door and pulled it open. Horace embraced Cassandra tightly. Gabby scrunched her nose at the sudden burst of fresh air.

"Where is William?" Anamaria asked once she was on her feet.

"He'll meet you later. He's assessing damage."

"The little one needs to eat," Gabby spoke up. "Anamaria?"

Anamaria took the baby from her arms and bit her lip uncertainly.

"Kane's with William," Horace told Gabby gently. "Anamaria, your maids are in your rooms. Why don't you and Gabby wait there?"

"Is it safe to go?" Gabby asked as she picked up Russ and brought him to her hip. She could still hear people running around the castle.

"I can go with you," Talia offered. Gabby shifted uneasily. "And right after I can help assess damage."

* * *

Caitlyn watched Anamaria, Gabby, and Talia leave with the children. She looked up at Horace as she came out of the safe room. "Where's my father?" she asked. The effort it took to keep her voice steady was overwhelming.

"He's fine," Horace assured her. "He's…"

"Assessing damage?"

Horace shook his head. "Detaining prisoners."

"When can I see him?"

Alyss joined them. There was blood splattered on her dress but it didn't appear to belong to her. "Melody?" she asked immediately. "You alright?"

Melody nodded. "My sister…she…"

"She's detained," Alyss assured her. "How involved do you want to be in all this?"

Melody shrugged, clearly ready to cry all over again. Alyss took her by the arm and pulled her away from the group. Caitlyn watched as they went off and felt awkward still standing alone with Horace.

"Come on," Horace finally told her. "I think I've got a job for you."

Caitlyn realized she had nothing better to do so she followed him. There were guards and medics everywhere. Caitlyn wondered if Gabby would divert back to work as soon as she realized how many casualties there were in terms of injuries. Of course, she'd make sure Russ was taken care of first.

"What's the job?" Caitlyn asked. Horace led her to a man who was dealing out papers to Couriers and secretaries.

"Caitlyn, this is Ryan. He's been put in charge of the paperwork to all of this. Ryan, do you need an extra runner?"

"A runner?" Caitlyn asked unsurely.

"These are sensitive documents, Your Majesty," Ryan told him unsurely. He eyed Caitlyn suspiciously and held his papers as though they were the crown jewels.

"Kate is the daughter of Ranger Liam and Lady Lina. She's used to sensitive documents and…" Horace pulled out a knife and handed it to Caitlyn. "She can handle herself. Can't you Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn took the knife and nodded. "Yes."

"Caitlyn knows the castle better than some of your current runners. She'll be a good help for you."

"Very well then. Take this one to the battleschool and this one to the scribeschool. They need to go to whoever is the highest rank you can find."

Caitlyn accepted the envelopes and looked up to Horace. "A runner? Really?"

"It's better than sitting by yourself waiting for your father, and you _do_ know the castle." Horace paused for a few moments. "Don't use that knife unless your physical person is threatened. We don't need any emotionally driven outbursts. Got it?"

Caitlyn put the knife in her belt and nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Gabby dipped the tip of a cloth in milk and put it in Anamaria's hand. The baby cried loudly while Anamaria struggled to feed him. "This no work," Anamaria sighed with frustration.

"That's because you're tense. He can tell."

Gabby could sense the princess was overwhelmed. She found Anamaria's hands and ran her thumb over the baby's mouth. "You need to relax."

"That not help."

Gabby remembered all the times Anamaria had wept over her lack of pregnancies. Being thrown a newborn was too stressful for her. Gabby remembered when Kane threw Russ at her. She'd loved him and she'd fallen into the role of mother without too many issues. But Russ had been older than this baby. He's only needed to be fed milk with a rag for a couple of weeks and then he could have it spooned to him and not too long after that from a cup. This baby wasn't even a week old. He'd need the special treatment a lot longer.

"Anamaria, do you see Russ?"

"Yes. He fall sleep on the rug. You want me to put him in bed?"

"No, he's fallen asleep in stranger places," Gabby shrugged. Now that she listened more closely she could hear his breathing. All the excitement must have worn him out. It'd make bedtime that night stressful but if the baby crying wasn't keeping him up he probably needed to sleep. "Have you picked out a name for him?" she asked.

"No," Anamaria answered. "William and I not had chance to talk about it."

"Right. Do you have any ideas?"

Gabby rested her hand on Anamaria's upper arm while they talked. She felt Anamaria relax the smallest bit. She'd have to keep this up if the princess was going to relax enough for the baby to be comfortable.

"I've got a few but I'm not sure."

"Well now that the attack's over you can get some baby furniture."

"Right. I wonder if that stuff is easy to get fast."

"For you it will be," Gabby assured her. "I'm sure everything you need is in storage somewhere."

Anamaria laughed. "He's eating."

"See?" Gabby said with encouragement. "You just have to relax."

The door opened and two sets of feet came in. Anamaria stood up quickly. Gabby kept pace keeping her hand on Anamaria's arm.

"How are the boys?" William asked. Gabby let go of Anamaria. Two sets of footsteps were coming towards them, and Gabby had caught Kane's scent. Once she hadn't been able to distinguish him from other Royal Scouts because everything about him was the same as all the others. Then she'd done something her brother, also a Royal Scout, had done for her when she wanted to find him in a crowd. Roman had taken to adding crushed lilac from their mother's garden to his laundry so he always had a distinct smell. She was sure he'd gotten plenty of grief over that by those he worked with, but she'd appreciated it. However, she knew making her husband smell like her brother was a bad idea. She used sage for Kane's shirts. It was more masculine in any case, and could be blamed on Gabby's washing his uniforms with hers should someone he worked with notice. Not that Kane cared much what others thought of him.

"Are you alright?" Gabby asked when he held her arms. Kane kissed her.

"William and I are both fine," he assured her. "I see Russ fell asleep."

"The excitement tired him."

"My father is having everyone gather in two hours to give a report on the damage," William told them. "It's probably going to be a long one. My mother recommended we all get some rest."

"Let's go home," Kane told Gabby. "The royal heirs need some privacy, and so do we."

Gabby smiled at his tone. She held her hands to her stomach when Kane let her go to collect Russ.

"Are you alright Gabby?" William asked. Gabby nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Your cane was broken beyond repair in all the action."

"Again?" Gabby sighed with annoyance. She could navigate the castle easily enough but she still didn't like to be without it. It was helpful especially when things were being moved around as they'd surely be after an attack.

"Apparently someone tried to use it as staff. One of the enemies I found in the area had a severe gash with splinters in his head, so I guess it was for a good cause. I'll make sure someone gets you a new one soon. You don't have to go anywhere you aren't comfortable until then."

"Thanks," Gabby told him. Kane came back and took her by the waist.

"Have you eaten since this all went down?" he asked. Gabby shook her head. The few pieces of dried fruit could hardly be called a meal. "Let's go get something then."

"Daddy, why is there blood on your shirt?" Russ asked. Gabby stiffened.

"It isn't mine," Kane quickly assured Gabby. "I'm fine. I just got a few scrapes and bruises."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Anyone watching Grimm? I'm addicted.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Hehe...action is fun ;-)

Aubrey: Toddlers are weird creatures. Daniel Radcliffe calls them tiny drunk people. I do not condone drinking to the point of drunkenness, but he has a point...

Raider: Russ is coming up in this chapter :) He's pretty much oblivious to the severity of what's happened at this point. Good job on holding off spoilers :)

HammyMC: Sure. Here it is.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Kane set Russ on the ground once they walked into their apartment. "Do you have any idea when it'll come?" he asked Gabby once Russ ran to inspect his toys.

Gabby let him lead her to their oversized armchair. She sat while he went to find food. "I've got an idea, but it's just an idea," Gabby answered. "Somewhere between five and six months. I still need a full examination from a midwife."

"I'll let my superiors know. Hopefully we've got enough favor between us I won't be sent away on anything extensive. Do many people know?"

"Not as many as you probably think. Master Jonathan, of course, and Ace. I was staying with Anamaria, and nobody thought it'd be a good idea if she was around me for much longer. Everyone in the royal family knows and so do your parents."

"So, basically everyone who matters but I still get to tell my boss," Kane laughed.

"Basically. I'm sorry, Kane. It's just I didn't know how long you'd be away and…"

"It's alright. You did the right thing."

Kane brought Gabby a plate of sliced apples and cheese. He let Russ have a bite of cheese before joining Gabby in the armchair. He helped her to her feet only to pull her back into his lap. He stole an apple slice from the plate he'd given her and put his hand over her stomach while she ate.

"Any hope of knowing if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"None," Gabby laughed. "There are a few old wives' tales but they only work half the time."

"Still, they work half the time."

"Kane, the chances are half and half to begin with."

Kane wrapped his arms around his wife and studied her face while she ate. Her clouded eyes seemed brighter than usual. "Gabby you're beautiful."

"Hold onto that in another couple months."

Kane kissed her. Throughout their relationship he'd done his best to surprise her with his kisses but over the years she had him figured out too well. Still, he could tell she appreciated the attempt. "Have you been here alone all this time?"

"No. Caitlyn moved in when I came back."

"Oh," Kane said with mild surprise. He glanced over at the door. "I wonder where she is now."

"I don't know. Maybe she found her father. They've got a lot to catch up on."

"I think Liam's going to take her to Hibernia for a few months."

Gabby set the plate on the small table next to the chair and took Kane's hand. She flattened it to her stomach. It made her feel as though he were protecting both of them. And, of course, Russ who was thumping rubber balls against the wall. "It will do her good to get away."

"Since we finished busting the camp and William took on the baby I've been wondering what it would be like when we had a baby, whether this way or another adoption." Kane stared at Russ while he played. One thing William always complained about was Anamaria's instance on him making eye contact with her during serious conversations. Gabby didn't have that policy. Instead, he watched Russ while they talked. The little boy's attention was set on his game. "Talia thinks we should start talking to Russ about adoption."

He felt Gabby tense up. "She doesn't…she…"

"No," Kane assured her. "She doesn't want him back and I don't think it's crucial we tell him all the details, but she made a point. I think I would've been angry at my parents had they waited too long."

Gabby rested her head on his chest. "I'm not opposed to that."

"I didn't expect to come home to my own baby," Kane whispered. "How did Russ take it when you told him?"

Gabby paused. "I didn't."

"Oh. Russ come over here," Kane ordered. Russ obeyed immediately, just as Kane had when Halt gave him an order at that age. The little boy ran to them and crawled up into Gabby's lap since Kane's was taken. He stood on Gabby's knees so he could hug Kane's neck.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too. Russ. We have something to tell you."

Russ sat down in Gabby's lap. "What?"

Kane kneaded the small of Gabby's back with his thumb. She stared blankly ahead, allowing him to take the lead.

"There's going to be a really big change coming soon. Do you want to guess what it is?"

"It's already happened Daddy," Russ said. He poked at Gabby's stomach. "Mummy is fat now."

Kane tried to stifle his laugh while Gabby ran her hand up to his shoulder. "He noticed that part," Gabby giggled. "He's been using it as an excuse to beg for extra sweets."

"Smart man," Kane said as he ruffled Russ's hair. "But Russ, Mummy's not getting bigger because of sweets."

"Russ, you're going to be a big brother. I am going to get really big and then one day you'll go visit Uncle William and Aunt Anamaria, and when you come back you'll get to see the baby."

Russ considered Gabby's words for several moments. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"Russ, do you remember Scout?" Kane asked. He knew Russ's age made it hard for him to remember people he didn't see on at least a weekly basis. Russ stared at him blankly.

"Do you remember Uncle Roman and Aunt Lucy?" Gabby asked. Kane realized Gabby's little sister was a better example. Gabby had come from a wealthy merchant family and had three siblings, though she only got along with two. There was Roman, a Royal Scout who had been a few years ahead of Kane in training. Then there was Lucy, a late in life daughter who was the only one in Gabby's family with no memory of Gabby when she could see.

Roman raised his daughter, Clara, as a single father in an apartment close to theirs. However, his shifts were long and Clara commanded so much of his attention he barely had time to think. Kane and Gabby often took Clara in for sleepovers with Russ, just to give Roman a break. Lucy, however, traveled with their father's most trusted employees as she learned the ins and outs of the family business. Lucy made a point to visit them whenever she was home and brought gifts for her niece and nephew each time. Russ should remember Roman and Lucy without trying too hard.

"Yes," Russ answered excitedly. "Aunt Lucy brings me presents when she visits."

"Well, she is my sister. That means we have the same mummy and daddy. Caitlyn has a sister too. Do you remember Uncle William, Aunt Rosalina, and Uncle Ace?"

Russ nodded again.

"Well," Gabby went on. "They are siblings, as well. They all have the same mummy and daddy, and William's the oldest. Understand?"

Russ nodded. "Yes."

"Russ, there's a baby inside my tummy growing, and it will be your baby brother or sister because we are your mummy and daddy and we are also this baby's mummy and daddy."

Russ seemed to consider everything she'd said. He stared at Gabby's stomach. "You ate the baby?"

"No," Kane chuckled gently. "That's just where babies grow." He kissed Gabby's cheek. "Mummy will have to eat extra to feed both of them."

"Oh," Russ said with realization. "How does the baby get there to grow?"

"Hold onto that question for a decade or so," Kane said quickly.

"Daddy will be happy to answer that when you're older," Gabby laughed.

"So babies grow in mummies' tummies?" Russ asked.

"Yes," Kane confirmed. Russ thought for several more moments.

"Did I grow in Mummy's tummy?"

Kane and Gabby both sighed. Kane squeezed Gabby's shoulder. As usual, she knew just what to say.

"Russ," Gabby began carefully. "Babies can come into families two different ways." She found Kane's hand on her shoulder and ran her fingers over it with assurance. "I went into my family the way this baby here will come into ours. I was in my mummy's tummy, just like this baby is in mine. The other way is the baby starts in somebody else's tummy and then the mummy and daddy take the baby after it gets out. That's how your daddy got into his family. Understand? Another woman had him in her tummy, and then Daideo and Grandmother took him later."

"Daddy wasn't in Grandmother's tummy?" Russ asked.

"Right," Gabby told him. "But Daddy's mummy is still Grandmother. Understand?"

"Yes," Russ said though his face seemed slightly lost. He'd need this map again in a year or so but for now he'd have the basics.

"Well," Gabby went on. "You weren't in my tummy, but you are still our son. You were in somebody else's tummy and then we brought you home. Understand?"

"I was in somebody else's tummy but you're my Mummy, and Daddy was in somebody else's tummy but Grandmother is his Mummy."

Kane smiled. This was going better than expected. "Right," he told Russ. Russ thought about it for a few more moments.

"Daddy, were we in the same somebody's tummy?"

"Your turn," Gabby whispered as she stood up. She put Russ in Kane's lap. "Russ, having a baby in my tummy makes me really hungry, as you both have so kindly pointed out, but it also makes me sleepy. I'm going to rest until the meeting. Daddy can answer all the questions you have. He knows a lot about how babies come into families."

"Thanks Gab," Kane said sarcastically as she abandoned him. He looked at Russ. Russ had Kane's dark wavy blonde hair and Kane's blue eyes. Russ's nose was narrower and his cheeks rounder. Kane had long decided Russ's nose came from Talia and his cheeks from whomever his father was, because Talia had a slender nose but high cheekbones, the same cheeks Kane had though his nose was larger. His nose came from his father. Still, Russ looked mostly like Kane. He easily passed as their son. After all, he and Gabby had been away for a long time before they came back with a baby. They'd also come back with the news that Lina had died, so everyone had been too grieved to do the math.

"Is it Daddy?" Russ asked. He seemed serious now. Kane knew there was no getting out of it.

"Why do you ask that, Russ?"

"Because why wouldn't the person who has the baby in her tummy want it? Would Mummy ever have a baby in her tummy we have to give to somebody else?"

"No," Kane assured him. "All the babies in Mummy's tummy will be in our family." Kane had to let his head spin for a moment after saying 'babies'. "It's just, sometimes people get babies in their tummies but they don't have a family of their own so they give it to someone else."

"Oh," Russ said. "So you were in a lady's tummy but she wasn't your Mummy?"

"Right."

"And I was in a lady's tummy, but she isn't my Mummy."

"Right."

"Was it the same lady?"

Kane studied Russ closely. There was no way his young son could aim such a sharp question. "If it was," Kane asked carefully. "What would that mean to you?"

"That means you would be my brother-daddy."

Kane nodded. "Yes it would mean that."

"And then I wouldn't get to be the big brother because you'd be the big brother."

Kane sighed with relief. Russ's curiosity didn't go as deep as he'd thought. He just wanted to be a big brother. "Don't worry, Russ. You're the big brother in this family because I'm the daddy. People only get one title per family, and in this one I'm 'Daddy' and you are 'Big Brother'."

Kane knew he'd have to explain more complex relationships when Russ was older but for now it seemed enough. Russ beamed. "I'm the big brother!"

Kane smiled and hugged his son tightly. "Good talk, little man."

"Good save," Gabby called from the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If any of you are debating going to see the new Frankenstein movie, go. It's amazing.**

HammyMC: Well..Maybe not ages...

Raider: Yep. When it comes to Talia, Gabby stays out of it.

Aubrey: Yes. The family is very confusing, especially where Kane and Russ are concerned.

The Ranger'sDaughter: Yes, you'll get to see the baby :) Just...later.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

After dinner, Scout walked up to the medical wing to Tucker's room. She sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"How's Elizabet?" he asked.

Scout shrugged. "She still doesn't want to be alone with him, but her parents don't want her alone with him either. Warden and Daniel have been watching over her from a distance. Kineta and I have been trading off immediate supervision."

"One more week," Tucker told her with encouragement. "Then it will be…what? A visit to Claymound two or three times a year?"

Scout moaned. "Hopefully I don't have to play chaperone on too many of those."

"Because that would be making the most use of a princess with an Academy education and training…sending her off to chaperone her cousin."

Scout laughed. "Well…it is what it is."

"It's better than being stuck in bed for the next month."

"You are the one who chose to ride against healer's orders."

"For you."

"Excuses."

Tucker stretched out his arms above his head, causing his muscles to flex. Scout tried not to let her face turn too red.

"Stop it," Scout told him.

"What?" he teased.

"You know what."

Tucker put his hands down. "I have to do something to stay entertained. There's nothing to do here."

"I could always ask Sean to throw you some paperwork. Surely an Academy graduate would be able to take over report reviews or something."

"I actually may welcome that," Tucker said desperately.

Scout realized the lack of humor in his voice. "Really?" she asked.

Tucker nodded. "It is that boring."

Scout pulled her knees to her chest in the chair and rested her chin on them. "Do you need anything? I mean…I can…Kelly's probably available during the day. She just picks up my room, and I can handle that myself. I think she spends a lot of time checking in with the maid Kineta assigned our Claymound visitors. I mean…she does things for me but I don't really need her. She's good company."

"You don't have to get me a babysitter," Tucker said. "I'll be alright."

"Of course. You're just bored enough to ask for paperwork."

Tucker laughed. "Yes, well, that's more out of desperation to be useful."

* * *

"I think it'd be best to leave him with a maid while we go to the assessment," William said. He'd been staring at their baby in Anamaria's arms ever since they'd been left alone. Once their new son had enough to eat he fell right asleep. They didn't have a crib so there was no place to put him down, not that anyone was willing to let him go just yet. William had gotten to hold him briefly, but Anamaria reclaimed him. She couldn't stop cooing over their precious new family member.

"Maybe we should miss the assessment," William offered.

"I no think so."

"It was worth a try."

Anamaria stared down at the baby. "I no want to leave him alone."

William wrapped his arms around Anamaria and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you have a maid you can promote?"

"What you say?"

"Well, we can take off from our duties for a few weeks, but eventually we'll need a nanny. We'll also need someone to teach us how to take care of a baby."

Anamaria nodded. She looked over to him with that charming Iberion smile that won his heart so long ago. "I love you."

William kissed her. "I'll get a secretary to figure out the best way to word all this in the public announcement."

Anamaria looked back at the baby. "He is ours, yes? No one come look for him?"

"His father wasn't around and his mother died. Now we're his parents."

Anamaria smiled again. She rocked slightly as he stirred. "He needs name."

"Moises? You like that one, right?"

"I do, but that Iberion name."

"So?"

"So that for a baby with Iberion in his blood. This baby Araluen."

"We don't know that."

"William, he is Araluen. He needs Araluen name. I live here with you for long time, but I know not many Araluens worthy to name first son after. Your name common. You father have Ace. I think family could use more."

William kissed her again. "What about Duncan? After my grandfather."

Anamaria thought about it. "Dune-can…I think we consider, but name is hard for me to say."

William kissed her yet again. Anamaria's Araluen had become more eloquent over the years but she still spoke with a heavy Iberion accent. In Iberion they used more vowels and hard 'r's. Duncan didn't fit into that language easily.

"What Ranger Halt?" Anamaria suggested.

"I respect Halt, but considering most common people think he's a myth…" William trailed on.

"We talk about it later," Anamaria said. "You take him. The meeting soon and I need to find my maid to watch him."

"Which one did you have in mind?" William asked as Anamaria carefully handed their son to him.

"Selena," Anamaria answered. "The one who come with me from Iberion."

"You don't want him to have an Iberion name but you are alright with an Iberion nanny?"

"Selena has four children of her own and they all healthy and good. I trust her."

William kissed Anamaria again. "Alright."

In no time Anamaria returned with Selena. She was an older maid who just looked like a mother, with her rounded shape and creased face. William felt more at ease with that.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," Selena told him with a short curtsy. With Anamaria the two always spoke in their native language, but Selena was once a governess to Anamaria's older sister. She spoke Araluen better than Anamaria.

"Are you up for being his nanny?" William asked. Selena nodded.

"Anamaria and I have discussed it, Your Highness," Selena assured him.

Anamaria took the baby from William again. "Selena, you organize the other maids and try to get room set up?"

Selena smiled with assurance. "I will get right to work as soon as you leave. It will be ready by the time you return."

"Thank you, Selena," Anamaria said. She couldn't help tearing up as she handed the baby over to her maid.

"He's in good hands," Selena assured her as she took him. She nodded to William. "I will see to the arrangements of everything you need for tonight. Feel free to have some time together after the meeting. It is your first night as parents, and that night is generally a sleepless one."

William took Anamaria by the hand and led her out of their room. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked. She stifled her sobs. "She's right about the sleep thing. Liam, Kane, and I took turns on our way back. Splitting it between just two will be a little difficult."

"I no mind," Anamaria assured him. "We've got a son, William."

William kissed her quickly as they walked. "Yes, we've got a son."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Raider, you deserve a head's up. This is it.**

HammyMC: Juicy last time, heavy this time. You've been warned.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Tucker teasing Scout is fun :) Let's see...makes Scout blush on charm...well, Daniel kissed her. Warden danced with her...Tucker teases her. Always fun :)

Aubrey: Tucker is genuinely bored. He was trained for this great thing, reached graduation, and is told he has to stay in bed with his leg braced for over a month.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Caitlyn walked to the assessment meeting. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be there or not but everyone in her family was there. She found her father with Mason and stood with them. Horace and Cassandra seemed downtrodden by whatever the 'assessment report' included. A glance to Ace told her the medical wing was busy. He fidgeted with the edge of his uniform tunic, ready to get back. Caitlyn looked around the room hoping for a clue as to what they were about to be told. She didn't see Will or Alyss anywhere, but they were probably still at their duties as a Senior Ranger and Senior Courier. Gilan wasn't there either. Kane and Gabby must have found someone to keep an eye on Russ. They stood close to William and Anamaria, whispering. The new baby was gone, too. Perhaps one of Anamaria's maids had taken over babysitting for their meeting.

"I believe everyone's here. Let's get this over with," Horace announced once he'd read the papers in his hands. Everyone gave him their full attention. Knights and Commandants of various service branches stood ready to dole out orders. "The castle's going to need a lot of repairs, and we've got a long list of prisoners to sort out. The Rangers are taking care of interrogations as well as a review of the Battalion. Now, there were some casualties on our side…"

Cassandra, usually calm and collected, burst into tears. Horace clearly struggled with his own composure. Everyone glanced around to one another looking for more information. Ace's face burned bright red as he fought his own emotions. He knew. Of course he'd know. He came to their meeting straight from the medical wing.

Horace took a deep breath before going on. "Lady Pauline was killed by an attacker who invaded the Courier wing. She was protecting the apprentices. Her husband, Ranger Halt, was killed trying to handle them himself." Horace allowed himself the smallest grin. "He got them."

The mood in the entire room shook.

Gabby latched on closer to Kane and pressed her hand to his face. It was already wet. "Kane?" she asked softly. "Kane, say something to me."

She felt his lips touch her hand. "Sorry, Gab."

He was gone. Gabby took a few steps to counter the sudden jerk as he separated himself. She held her hand in the empty space a moment, unable to tell exactly where he'd gone. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get him," William whispered. "Don't worry."

"Let him have a head start," Gabby replied. "He needs it."

"Will you be alright if he doesn't come home tonight?" William asked.

Gabby nodded. William gave her a quick hug before jogging away

* * *

Caitlyn looked back to her father. "Papa?" she choked. "Is that true?"

Liam hugged her tightly. "Must be," he whispered. Caitlyn felt hot tears go down her cheeks and into her father's shirt.

* * *

Will leaned against the wall with Gilan and Alyss. They were all crying. Alyss still buried her face in his shoulder, weeping hysterically. Their mentors were being prepared for burial. Luckily, Ace volunteered to deliver the news to his father so none of them had to go to the assessment meeting. It seemed unfair to give that burden to Ace, but he was training to be a physician. He would have to deliver bad news to family members throughout his entire career and this was something he was far more prepared to do than any of them.

"I can't believe this has happened," Alyss sobbed breathlessly. Gilan and Will exchanged looks.

"Well," Gilan muttered. "I guess…it's not like anyone expected them to pass of old age. That just…wouldn't be like them."

His comment earned slight grins between sobs. Gilan sighed and straightened up.

"I need to go tell Jenny and the boys what's happened. We can figure out funerals and all that tomorrow morning. If you see any of the family, just…tell them to be at the restaurant tomorrow for breakfast. Or lunch?"

"Lunch would be better," Will agreed. "Let everyone have time to straighten out personal affairs and then we can tackle this with clear heads."

Gilan nodded. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Good night," Alyss told him as he walked away. She turned to Will and sighed heavily as though that would release some of her sadness. "I'm going to go check on Horace's meeting and then to the Courier offices to see if there's anything I can do. I…I don't think I'll sleep much tonight so I may as well be useful."

Will nodded. "Me neither," he agreed. "I'm going to find Kane and make sure he's alright. I mean, William may find him but his solution to heavy news is drinking and Kane will have regrets if he does that."

Alyss nodded. She hugged Will tightly. "I love you, Will. So much."

"I love you too, Alyss."

They shared a kiss before going their separate ways.

* * *

Gabby stood alone clasping her hands together as she listened to everyone around her. She'd let a few tears fall but had decided to use every ounce of composure she could muster to stay in control of the situation. She concentrated on keeping her breaths even so that she wouldn't sob. As the meeting wound down she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabby, if you want to go home I'll lead you there," Ace offered. "Or if you want to go to work but…I don't recommend that."

Gabby reached up and took Ace's hand off her shoulder. "Ace, you should be with your family."

"My parents are going to check in with Master Jonathan and do damage control all night. Rosalina is held up in her office with Carissa. They're working on a memorial gathering of some kind…something all the people in the city can get in on to pay respects."

Gabby forced a smile. "She's good at lifting spirits."

"Yeah," Ace sighed. It sounded like he had to fight a laugh. It was rare for anyone to say Rosalina was good at something, but Gabby thought they didn't give her enough credit. She could organize just about any event with minimal resources. She'd go to her own personal staff and scrape together what they could find and figure out a way to rally the citizens behind the crown with Carissa doing most of the legwork. Ace sighed again. "William left to find Kane. If you want I can help you find them…I just…I don't know what to do. Every bed in the medical wing is full but Master Jonathan won't allow me to tend them. I'm fairly sure that extends to you. We're too emotionally involved and there are others to take our places."

"With all that's happened I don't feel comfortable staying home with Russ alone," Gabby admitted to him. "Not with…the baby."

Gabby found herself holding her hands to her stomach.

"I bet you two can stay with Anamaria tonight. She'll probably have the new baby alone tonight. She could use your help."

Gabby shook her head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Anamaria needs time alone with the baby to bond with him. Can Russ and I stay in one of your guest rooms?"

"Of course, Gabby. Anything you need."

"Can you take me to Liam? Caitlyn may need company tonight too."

"Of course," Ace replied, eager to have something to do.

Ace led Gabby across the room. Mason had taken over comforting Caitlyn. Liam stood with one hand on his hip and the other cupping his face in thought. He stared at the floor without blinking. Judging by Caitlyn's and Mason's expressions he'd been that way for a while.

"Liam, I was wondering if you planned on helping sort everything out," Gabby asked when no one else spoke up. She hated silence, even in painful times. His eyes snapped from the floor to her, still without blinking. "If you're going to be working late I wanted to ask if Caitlyn would like to stay with me and Russ tonight. We'll be in Ace's guest room with guards."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to refuse, but Liam spoke first. "I think that's a good idea. I'd think it was better if you took Mason with you." Liam turned to Mason and Caitlyn. "I want you two to get some sleep, alright? I know it's tempting to sneak out and try to help tonight but…just don't, alright? Not tonight. I want to know where I can find both of you when I'm finished."

Mason and Caitlyn nodded quietly.

"Alright," Ace said after several moments. He held Gabby's hand on his arm. "This way."

* * *

Gabby had never been in Ace's set of rooms before, let alone his guest room. She'd visited William's several times but it quickly became clear the crown heir's family was outfitted with much more space than the third unmarried child.

"This is the largest one," he said as he led Gabby in. The others followed. They'd stopped at Anamaria's first to pick up Russ, who spent the meeting in the care of Selena. Caitlyn and Mason could see fine, but Ace took Gabby around showing her the layout. He wasn't ready to be alone yet either. William would pick up his duties as crown prince once Kane calmed down and Rosalina was already locked away in her rooms with Carissa preparing ways to take care of the Araluen people once news broke. Anamaria had a new son to claim her attention. He had nothing.

People thought his sister was too shallow for emotions, and to an extent they were right. Rosalina rarely let her emotions get in the way of what she needed to do even though what she did was rarely as exciting as riding into battle or selecting new military leaders. Nobody knew just how important her work was until they needed one of her carefully planned events. They needed something now, and Rosalina was just the person to do it.

"There are only two beds. Mason, if you'd like your own room there's one next door you are welcome to. If you'd all like to stay together, there's plenty of extra bedding in the wardrobe there. Someone can make a pallet on the floor, or I can arrange for a cot."

"A pallet's fine," Mason muttered.

"Well, I better get back," Ace said as he slid Gabby's hand away from his arm.

"If you see Kane tell him where we are," Gabby said.

"I will."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for sparing the pitchforks.**

HammyMC: Yes...very heavy.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yeah...it was hard to write. That's the main reason they both went at once...so I wouldn't have to struggle through that twice.

Raider: We all swear a little on the inside at times. I know you hate it...that's why you got the warning ;) Well done keeping it hidden :) You've saved Gabby!

RedRebel: Glad you were able to catch up :) The next couple of chapters will be really sad...just warning.

Aubrey: Halt and Pauline were great, but...they were getting quite old.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

William spotted Kane sitting outside on top of a roof. Whether he scaled up to his perch or went to the window the next story above and jumped William didn't know, but he didn't care. He paused in the shadows, watching his friend. William had no idea what to say. Daniel had always been the one in their group that was good with words, and he was in Hibernia chasing after Scout.

"At a loss, Prince?"

William, whose best friends were a Ranger and Royal Scout, had long since stopped flinching when someone snuck up on him. He glanced over to Will. Will had been like an uncle growing up and had always been there to give him a good dose of reality when being royal went to his head. The lessons sunk into William and Ace. Rosalina, not so much.

"Not a clue," William sighed. Will nodded.

"Your wife is with your mother sorting through casualties and alerting families. Go find her and go home to your son. All this probably bought you a few days of privacy to sort things out."

"But…the attack…" William trailed. "Doesn't that command our immediate attention?"

"Your family commands your immediate attention, and luckily there are more than enough of us to go around. Go get Anamaria, do what you need to do tonight, and you can get back to your duties as a prince tomorrow." Will stared up at the roof. "Leave him to me."

William nodded with a sigh. "Alright. I'm going to find out what Gabby and Russ are doing tonight first. I don't think it's a good idea for them to be alone."

"I think your brother has already seen to them. He was taking them to his rooms last I saw."

William nodded again. "Alright. Thanks, Uncle Will."

William left and, as advised, went towards Ace's rooms. As though confirming what Will suggested Ace was walking towards him. "'Kane's family with you?" he asked as he turned to fall in step with his brother.

"Yes," Ace answered. "Plus Caitlyn and Liam's apprentice."

"Did you have a room big enough for that many?"

"No, but I think being close will do them all some good and they're already settled. Gabby and Russ need sleep so just let them be, alright?"

William nodded. He'd promised Kane several times he'd personally watch over Gabby when he needed to leave on some mission. Kane had been his closest friend since they were boys. However, Ace was Gabby's friend. Not only did he know her but he worked with her in the close quarters of the medical wing under the same master. He'd know what was best for her.

"Where are you going now?" William asked.

"I am going back to the medical wing to work until Master Jonathan realizes I'm there and kicks me out. After that I'm going to help Mother and Anamaria sift through families."

"I'm going to get Anamaria so we can have our first night with our son."

Ace nodded. "In that case I'll come with you and take over for her."

"Gabby turned Anamaria's offer of being our private nurse down."

"Did you really think she'd take it to begin with?"

"No, but Anamaria wanted to take a chance. Do you know anyone who would be interested? Anamaria's already promoted one of her maids to be a nanny but…well he's a newborn and he's not with his birthmother. That's a little dangerous, isn't it?"

Ace grinned. "The rag thing works pretty well you know. We've known plenty of people who turned out fine with it."

"Are you sure about that?" William asked.

"Uncle Will for one," Ace listed. "And Kane. Oh, and our best ally, Princess Royal Scout O'Carrick of Hibernia."

"Ace…"

"Alright. Sometime tomorrow I'll ask a few of the midwives and you can interview them."

"Midwives?"

"The physicians and senior assistants are great, but the baby experts are midwives."

William nodded as he stored away the information. "Right."

"Maybe Anamaria should do the interviews."

"Right."

The brothers made it to their mother's offices. Cassandra was delegating while Anamaria read names off for her. Cassandra gave her sons a raised eyebrow. It wasn't often they approached her together.

"I'm here to take Anamaria home," William said first. "I think we should figure out everything our son needs tonight so that we can handle the week ahead."

"And I'm here to replace Anamaria, if needed" Ace echoed.

"Right," Cassandra said. "Actually, I've got enough guards and a secretary can take over. The triage station could use an extra healer."

Ace hesitated. "But Master Jonathan said…"

"Ace, you're a prince and Master Jonathan is over the medical wing, not the field physicians. You're in your uniform. Just go down there and get to work."

Ace couldn't believe what was being said. The past ten years he'd been held accountable to Master Jonathan. As a prince he had authority over people, but in the medical wing he was just a physician's apprentice. Master Jonathan not once hesitated to level him. He had known the next natural step for him would be to take a job as a field physician's assistant for three or so years and then he'd be able to go through ranks until he was a full-fledged field physician. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have chosen an easier path in life. William had taken the soldier route and now he was a knight of their father's realm, as well as a promising crown heir. He'd done that was expected of him and married a beautiful foreign princess. Rosalina adopted her post as a professional princess, hosting charities and balls in addition to boosting Araluen merchants' funds with her shopping trips. She lived a life young girls dreamed of.

And then there was Ace, whose performance when doing drills with their father as children proved him a miserable athlete. He'd always been far more interested in fixing injuries than causing them. William, Kane, Daniel, and Scout had gotten into plenty of trouble when they were all children they didn't want their parents finding out about so he'd gotten a lot of practice mending basic injuries in the woods.

Still, a simple field medic would have been a shorter route. He'd already be in the field if that was the case, but he wanted to be a physician. It was more fitting for a prince and most medics regretted never going through the training to become a field physician. It was more extensive and required them to wait longer to do things like start a family. Ace had enough resources as a prince he didn't have to worry about meager pay. In fact, he didn't take any pay for his work now, but if he did it would be barely enough to live on. He'd have to live in the staff dorms and eat in the staff dining hall. There wouldn't be enough money to do anything beyond work. Even Gabby, as a senior assistant, made more than what he would if he took a salary.

Not that his funds had kept him from getting married. The women at work were nurturing and strong willed, excellent qualities for princesses, but they didn't have a clue how to behave in court. Those in court were too petty and snobbish for him. The last thing he wanted was a wife like his sister.

Ace walked down to the triage station where field physicians and medics worked hard to treat those waiting to get into the medical wing. Ace had already seen what it was like inside where he usually did his work. Every bed was full. A banquet hall nearby had been repurposed for excess patients.

He'd thought that was chaos, but as he surveyed the triage outside he realized true chaos. The field medics and local healers put up tents in the street outside the castle. The wounded were haphazardly arranged on cots, mattresses, and makeshift pallets in a row. In the medical wing, the common ration of patients to physician hovered around fifteen to twenty. Here, patients lined up by the dozen.

"Prince Ace?" a senior medic asked as he stopped. He'd found the tent for patients on standby for the medical wing. Cots were in neat rows while medics hurried from patient to patient while men carried more wounded to them for examination.

"I'm here to join triage," Ace said firmly. "Show me to a waiting patient."

* * *

William walked with Anamaria up to their room. "I still don't want to name him Halt," William whispered as they walked. "It…it's too soon, and I think the name should be saved for Kane and Gabby in case they have a son."

"I can learn to say Dune-cane," Anamaria offered.

"No," William said gently. Even as she said it now he knew that wouldn't happen, and right now naming the baby after anyone seemed inappropriate. If this child was to be the only good news Araluen received after being told of the attack he didn't need to be associated with someone else.

Anamaria stopped walking. They were almost to their room. They'd already bypassed all the guards and all they had to do was make a turn at the far end of the hall. She looked up at William with bright eyes. William realized she had a name.

"What is it?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him for a long time before telling him. For just that moment he forgot about the attack and the deaths. Anamaria was always able to make him forget things.

"Reese," she said. "Is Araluen, is easy for me to say, and if by some miracle Araluen and Iberion are on good terms one day he will be accepted there because is close to Iberion names."

"I'm so glad I married a smart woman," William laughed before kissing her again. "Reese Altman. Do you have a middle name?"

"Um…Alto."

Alto, the Iberion word for 'halt'. With her accent it sound nothing like 'Halt', though the spelling would be similar, and Halt's name could be preserved for Kane and Gabby while keeping Reese connected to Iberion.

"Reese Alto Altman. We better raise him well," Anamaria decided.

"Let's see how Selena did," William said gently. They walked the rest of the way to their room and opened the door slowly. Selena stood up quickly from an armchair next to their fire. William and Anamaria clasped one another's hands as they walked in. The room was definitely different. The changes were clear, but subtle.

"Shall I show you everything or you like time alone?" Selena asked.

William opened his mouth to send her away but Anamaria beat him to actually making sound. "Show us," she insisted. William snapped his jaw shut. Selena grinned at him with some kind of underlying smirk.

"The main room is still for you, but I make play corner here," Selena gestured to the corner near their fireplace. Plush rugs and trunks cornered off the space. Already a set of building blocks and wooden horses wait for the young prince.

"You receive gifts when you announce him in addition to buying your own as time goes on," Selena explained. "It would not surprise me if it began as early as tomorrow, so I've arranged a space for them." She crossed the main room and entered their bedroom. On Anamaria's side was a cradle. The frame had been lifted by a carpenter to raise it to the height of William and Anamaria's bed. "For when he is fussy at night. This on loan from me personally."

"Thank you," Anamaria told her.

"I repeat, is on loan. My husband built it and all my children have slept in it. I want it back for my grandchildren when your little one is no longer in need. Now, I set up a basic nursery in this nook here. You have a place to change and wash him on the wall there and I found a crib in storage I assume was used for the last royal children."

William couldn't help smiling when he saw Ace's old crib, the one he and Rosalina had spent hours throwing things into to see what their new baby brother would do. The matching changing table was on another wall and shelves that ran the length of the opposite wall, shelves that were once used to store shoes and books. Cloth diapers lined the one that was easiest to reach while swaddling blankets lined the one above that.

"In morning I can work on finding him clothes," Selena told them. "For now this is best I do."

"Is perfect Selena," Anamaria assured her. William noticed the small window on the back wall was cracked open to let in the breeze. Anamaria crossed to the crib and gently lifted up their new son.

"You are dismissed," Anamaria told their new nanny. Selena curtsied and left. William wrapped his arms around Anamaria and rested his chin on her shoulder to adore their son.

Anamaria kissed his chin. "When can we announce?"

"I don't know," William told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down at the baby. "Next week, maybe."

"I love this William."

"Me too, Anamaria."

* * *

Will joined Kane on the roof and sat down. From where they sat they could see the woods on the far side of the city. The road through those woods led to Redmont.

"Gabby and Russ are staying in one of Ace's guest rooms tonight," he told Kane. "Mason's with them and so is Caitlyn."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Ace."

"I will."

Will sighed. "They were good people, Kane."

"I knew this day was coming I just…it was sudden. Russ is going to be heartbroken and Gabby…and the baby. The baby won't know them."

"It's alright to be sad," Will assured him.

"We're supposed to be brothers, right?" Kane asked.

"Something like that," Will agreed.

"This means Russ's only grandparents are Gabby's parents. We don't take him around them. He needs his grandparents."

"Russ will be alright."

"You don't know that."

Will nodded. "I do know. It isn't easy to lose people you love but you'll be surprised. Russ is likely to take this better than any of us. You'll need a long time to mourn, but Kane, you've got a young son and a wife who is expecting for the first time. You've got to be the strong one. Tonight Gabby can hold her own, but tomorrow it's got to be you."

"What do you mean?"

"You two need each other. I think tomorrow night or whenever it is you decide to crash you need to find someone to take care of Russ so that you can have time with Gabby."

"Usually my parents watched him."

"Now Alyss and I can. Or even Caitlyn, if she's being strong."

"Caitlyn," Kane repeated. "She…she probably needs someone. Why didn't Liam…where is she?"

"Again," Will said. "She's with Gabby, Mason, and your son."

"She won't stay there. She'll sneak out like she always does."

"Not tonight she won't. You can see her in the morning."

Kane lay his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot. Gabby…Caitlyn…I should have stayed back."

"You lost your parents. It's a difficult thing."

"What happened to be strong?"

"You can start that in the morning." Will stood up. "I'm going to get back to work."

"You aren't crumbling at all, are you?"

Will couldn't help grinning as he remembered his old mentor. "Halt and Pauline took Alyss and me on as apprentices when we were fifteen. We were orphans up to that point. They taught us both everything we know. They're the closest things either of us had to parents, but they didn't raise us like they did you. We've known loss before. You…you're different. You get a night to breakdown completely. After this you'll need to sort things out. It's okay to have the occasional breakdown, but try to keep it private, alright?"

Kane nodded. "Alright."

"If you need something let me or Alyss know, alright Kane? We're both willing to help you and Gabby in any way we can. And Russ. We're family."

Kane nodded. "Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thought of the day: Choices are so much more important than abilities. Dumbledore got that one right.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: The coming chapters will be a little rough. Afterall, they've just been invaded and lost two great people.

Aubrey: Losing his parents suddenly is going to have a huge effect on him, especially since he and Gabby are about to have their first baby.

RedRebel: No one but Will could have comforted Kane...not since they already lost Lina.

Raider: Google 'Special Snowflake Syndrome' for what came to mind when I read the bit about too many people having breakdowns in your review ;-)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Ace toweled his hair dry and pulled on fresh clothes. He'd spent all night in triage. Once all the patients were stabilized and the medical wing turned beds, there was no longer use for him. Those who worked triage were dismissed with the morning shift change. Ace had felt eyes on him the entire night. The superiors found out he hadn't been sent there by Master Jonathan, but none had the guts to send a prince away, just as his mother had predicted. They'd been watching for mistakes. A mistake would have been grounds to send him away. Now, looking back, he knew there were things he could have done differently…perhaps even better. But none could be considered a mistake worthy of dismissing him.

Ace adjusted his shirt as he replayed the night in his mind. He'd been working in the medical wing for years and had seen plenty of busy nights, as well as hard times, but the triage station presented an entirely new challenge. Most people were stabbed or shot, but their injuries were well-placed. Ace just happened to take over beds that were full of patients waiting to get into the medical wing. They needed constant attention and were in danger of being lost. Ace had worked methodically, going from bed to bed mentally ranking the patients and directing medics assigned to that section. It'd felt like a natural role to fill.

Though dismissed, he knew his day wasn't finished. While the others went to rest, he had to be a prince at daybreak. His uniform was so soiled he tossed it into the fireplace rather than a laundry basket. He'd changed into simple trousers and a shirt after washing himself clean of triage grime. Once he was ready he went to his guest rooms and knocked lightly on the door of the largest one. Caitlyn opened it. She was wearing different clothes than she'd been the day before. Like his, her wet hair clung to her face.

"Have you all had time to get cleaned up?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Your maids brought us what we needed."

Caitlyn stepped aside and let Ace in. Mason seemed more put together now that he was wearing a Ranger's uniform again. Gabby wasn't in her work uniform. It seemed a maid had brought her one of Anamaria's casual dresses. Russ played on the floor absently.

"I'm not sure how things are going to play out," Ace told them. "But usually breakfast is served around this time. Are any of you hungry?"

"Me!" Russ shouted. Ace couldn't help smiling. Of course Russ bounced back from last night's chaos first.

"We're all going to eat," Gabby said sternly. "Caitlyn, Mason, will you two take Russ and go ahead?"

"Sure," Caitlyn agreed. She picked up Russ and the three walked out. Ace realized Gabby had something to ask him. He let her take his arm and held his hand over hers, letting her know she had his attention.

"We can go the long way," he offered.

"Do you know where Kane was last night?" Gabby asked. "Do you know anything about him?"

"No. I was working last night."

"Master Jonathan let you into the medical wing?"

"No. I was at the triage station."

Gabby's grip on his arm tightened. "Really?"

"My mother suggested it."

"Are you alright after working that? Were you there all night? I never heard you come back."

"Yes, I was there all night and yes I'm alright. Do you want an exam before we go? Or later today?"

"Ace, you aren't…"

"No," Ace said quickly. "No, not me. A midwife. I can take you to their offices."

Gabby put her hand over her stomach. "I feel fine. I'll go tomorrow."

"Do you know the midwives very well? I told William I'd set up some interviews for a nurse for the new baby. About halfway through the night I realized I don't really know anyone worthy of that."

"I'll help," Gabby promised him.

They turned to the next hall. Gabby felt her shoulder and hip hit the stone corner. Ace stopped and she felt his hands take both her arms. Gabby sucked in a sharp breath and brought her hands to her stomach instinctively.

"I'm so sorry," Ace told her. "Are you alright?"

Gabby nodded. "I'm fine," she told him. "Just…remember I'm next to you when you make turns."

Out of nowhere, she felt a second set of hands on her waist from behind. "Gabby."

She knew the hands and the voice well. She was slightly surprised he'd snuck up on her so well. "Kane?" she asked. She turned so she faced him and felt up his chest to his face. His eyes were swollen, as though he'd spent the night crying, but there weren't any tears on his cheeks. He'd just come out of pulling himself together.

"I'll see you two at breakfast," Ace said before leaving. Gabby traced his ears down to his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Gabby asked.

"I will be," he promised her. "I was in the woods most the night. You? Russ?"

"Russ is with Caitlyn now. Do you need to rest? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine," Kane insisted. "You and the baby? Are you?"

Gabby nodded. "I'll get an exam tomorrow."

Kane kissed her. He held her a little tighter than usual, but Gabby didn't protest.

"Let's go to breakfast. Russ was asking about you this morning."

Kane rubbed her shoulders. "Alright. Let's go."

"And eat something. Promise me you'll eat something."

"Only if you do the same."

* * *

Caitlyn and Mason spotted Will and Liam sitting on the far side of the room. Horace and Cassandra were eating quietly with Rosalina and Ace and Alyss sat with Carissa near them. Caitlyn held Russ's hand and they walked over to the Rangers.

"I thought you two would be here. Did you lose his mother?" Liam asked nodding to Russ.

"She wanted to talk to Ace alone," Caitlyn told him. "What did you two do last night?"

"Ranger business," Will answered. He stood up and reached over to Russ. "I'll take him from here."

Caitlyn surrendered the child and sat down across from her father. Mason sat next to her. Liam seemed like he had a lot to say. He also clearly hadn't slept at all last night. Several around the table hadn't.

"I spoke to Gilan," he said, "I'm going to Hibernia as soon as all this is straightened out. It'll take a few weeks but right after that I'm going. Caitlyn you're free to come with me if you want. Will and Alyss said you could stay with them if you don't, or I'm sure you could figure out something with Kane and Gabby. They could use extra hands."

Caitlyn couldn't say she wasn't expecting that but now that it was happening she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She took a deep breath. "I've got a few weeks to decide, right?"

"Yes," Liam assured her. He turned to Mason. "Now you. We were both written off officially. They didn't expect us to come back. If you were to finish your training there wouldn't be a fief for you to take over upon graduation and he doesn't want you on Special Task Force."

"What?" Mason asked flatly. "I can't be a Ranger then?"

"You could, but I can't be your mentor. I'm taking a year's leave and I may or may not come back. Will's agreed to take over if you want to continue but you wouldn't get a fief for at least five years."

Mason frowned. Caitlyn quietly stared down at her hands. After all he'd been through she'd thought Gilan would bend the rules.

"However," Liam continued. "Gilan said he wants more Ranger Liaisons. The training is longer and you're behind but you've got a wait ahead of you anyway. The position is new so it's still being designed but you have the option of coming with me to Hibernia to resume training under Daniel."

"Daniel's old enough to have an apprentice?" Caitlyn asked.

"Mason is half-trained and I'll be there to supervise," Liam answered. He nodded to Mason. "You have until it's time to leave to decide too. I highly recommend neither of you make a decision until after the funerals."

The door opened. Ace came in and joined his family on the other side of the room. Before anyone could say anything the doors opened again and William walked in with Anamaria. Anamaria cradled the new baby in a white blanket. For them, everyone stopped to stare. Conversations around the room silenced.

"His name is Reese," William said.

All at once it seemed like everyone was standing up and going to them. Kane and Gabby came in in the middle of everyone and sidestepped around the crowd.

"They named him Reese," Gabby whispered to her husband, having heard the announcement from down the hall.

"Great," Kane whispered back before kissing her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her that way to empty seats at the long table. The last two together connected the gap between where the royal family and the Rangers.

"How are you feeling Gabby?" Liam asked.

"I'm fine," Gabby replied. She smoothed her hands over her stomach as Kane sat next to her. "Is Caitlyn here?"

"I'm here," Caitlyn spoke up. She hadn't gone to greet the new baby.

"Where's Russ?"

"Uncle Will took him."

"He's fine," Kane assured her. "He's looking at Reese."

The servants came in with food. It was a meager meal, just bread and jam. It was something Caitlyn would have likely eaten had nothing happened the day before but it wasn't typical in the royal dining room. Some ate, some didn't. Everyone glanced over to make sure Gabby was eating enough. Caitlyn poked at hers while Will didn't touch his. The only reason Kane took a bite was because Gabby insisted. Reese started crying halfway through so William and Anamaria excused themselves.

Some people lingered in hopes of somebody talking but nobody did. Horace and Cassandra left to give a full report to service members and court leaders. Rosalina and Carissa ducked out with Alyss in tow to continue their plans for whatever it was they were planning. Ace went with his parents to make the announcement.

"If you two need something let me know," Liam said to Kane and Gabby as he stood up.

"Actually," Gabby said quickly, "Could you or Caitlyn keep Russ? Just for the morning."

"Yes we can," Liam answered. "Last night Gilan, Will, and Alyss decided to discuss the funerals at Jenny's restaurant at lunch. We can meet up there."

"Thank you," Gabby told him. Liam collected Russ and motioned for Caitlyn and Mason to follow him. They walked together to the apartment that had been one of Caitlyn's homes growing up. They stepped inside. Someone, likely Pauline, had made sure it stayed clean but everything seemed empty.

"Caitlyn, do you want to get your things out of your grandparents' place? If not Mason and I can grab them while you watch Russ."

Caitlyn swallowed hard. Silently she shook her head. Liam nodded.

"Alright. Stay here. We'll be right back."

Caitlyn watched as her father and his apprentice left. She sat on the floor next to Russ and held his hands. "Do you remember who those two men are?" she asked. Russ shook his head.

"No. The old one is your daddy, right?"

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "Yes, that was my daddy."

"I like him."

"He's a pretty good daddy."

"My daddy was sad. Do you know why?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Maybe he can tell you later."

"Okay. Are there any toys here?"

Caitlyn couldn't help smiling. She nodded and led him to the room she once shared with Scout. It'd been divided when Mason came into their lives. The wall between the beds stood as an awkward divider. She knelt down to the lowest shelf where they had kept mementoes from their childhood. Neither had kept much and what Scout valued she'd taken to Hibernia and Caitlyn's treasures she'd moved over to Halt and Pauline's. After poking around she found a storybook. It wasn't one that held sentimental value. Lina had probably traded for it or picked it up on one of her trips. Caitlyn opened it up and smiled at the neat vertical lines on the outside columns of each page with simple characters drawn in black lines between them. There was no color so she knew it didn't come from Shigeru, the emperor who her mother claimed as a parent throughout her childhood. Caitlyn was out of practice reading the Nihon-Ja characters but she could make out most of what was on the page.

"This is a funny book. It only has pictures."

"No. You see these? They are words. They're in a language called Nihon-Ja."

"Oh. Can you read it?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Maybe one day I can teach you to read it…after you've learned to read Araluen."

Russ smiled. "Read me the story, Kate."

"Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Rapid update as a gift to Raider and every other uni student taking finals this week! Don't go crazy. Or end up in hospital. If you need binge recommendations, send me a PM.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: It will take some time for news to reach Hibernia...but not too much time. You just have to wait a little while for those reactions.

Aubrey: You're very passionate about this line in the plot web, aren't you?

Raider: I've missed nothing. I'm posting this and then I'll head that way. ...Caitlyn go to Hibernia to tease Scout mercilessly because she has it coming...okay. That's one way to look at their relationship.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Gabby held onto Kane's arm as they left the dining room. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked.

"No," Kane told her. "I was on the roof for a while and then I went to the woods."

"You sure you don't need rest?"

Kane stopped walking. He pulled Gabby aside so they were in the corner between a beam and a wall. He ran his hands around her stomach before wrapping his arms around her. "I don't need rest," he answered.

"I was worried about you," Gabby told him. "Kane, if you need to leave just let me know, alright?"

"I'm not leaving again," he promised her. "I'm going to ask for desk work until the baby comes."

"Do whatever you need to do," Gabby told him. "Do you want to go to Jenny's for lunch? I can tell you what's discussed if you want to leave be."

Kane sighed heavily. "I want to go," he answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Definitely."

Kane stroked Gabby's hair. It wasn't typical for her to let it hang loose. In the medical wing she kept it restrained from her face underneath a scarf.

"Kane," Gabby whispered. "I know this is really bad timing, but I really don't have much longer before I get big."

Kane ran his hands over her stomach again. There was a definite bump under her dress. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I want to tell my family. Even Roman doesn't know yet."

Their interaction with her family had been limited their entire marriage. Even when Kane was away and Gabby didn't want to be alone, she'd opt to stay with Kane's family over hers. Her father, oldest brother, and younger sister were kind enough. Kane ran across Roman at work from time to time. Roman worked routine shifts and took missions sparingly. Kane had surpassed him in rank quickly after he turned up with a daughter to raise alone. They had dinner together occasionally, but Roman's focus was on Clara. Gabby's father had semi-retired officially, though he tended to forget that. He was hard at work at his desk almost every morning. Her mother was still active in charities and spent more time in the presence of Rosalina and Cassandra than Gabby.

Gabby's other brother had gotten mixed up in some trouble and in response their father sentenced him to working on the lowest rung of the family business. The youngest child, a late in life daughter, was in an apprenticeship to take over for her father one day. Lucy was the only one who really spent time with Russ. She even slept over with them occasionally when business at the castle ran late and Gabby didn't want her walking home alone.

"Are they all home?" Kane asked.

"I think so," Gabby answered. "I know my parents are."

"You're right. This is bad timing," Kane sighed.

"Please Kane. As much as they don't approve of us I would like to tell them myself."

Kane hugged her tightly. "Alright. Let's go now before I lose the nerve."

"Thank you."

Kane brushed her hair out of her face and led her towards the front courtyard of the castle. Her parents lived in an affluent part of the city nearby. The large houses that lined that particular street were full of successful merchants. It was a breed of people Kane never really understood though it was where Gabby came from.

Affluent merchants liked being near royalty so the walk was short. If Gabby's mother had her way she'd still be going by Evangeline and living with them. Kane knocked on their door. Gabby squeezed his arm.

"Don't be nervous. You want to do this," Kane whispered to her.

"My mother is always reason to be nervous."

A maid opened the door. It wasn't the same one that had been there when Kane was courting Gabby, but as usual the house was staffed by servants who did almost everything for the family.

"Come in," the maid said as she stepped aside. "I suppose you are Evangeline?"

Evangeline…Gabby's full name. It'd been awhile since they'd heard it. It must have been longer since they came to Gabby's parents because the maid didn't recognize them.

"Gabby," someone said from behind the maid. A butler stepped forward. "Are you alright? We heard there was an attack on the castle last night."

"It was and I'm fine. We've just got something to tell my parents before they find out some other way."

"Of course. I'll go get them. Would you like Miss Lucy as well? She arrived home early this morning. The city was closed off last night and she had to spend the night at an inn in the next village."

"Please," Gabby told him.

Kane rubbed the small of Gabby's back, hoping to reassure her as she tensed next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Gabby whispered. "If I can't get it out will you tell them?"

"Of course."

Kane kissed her forehead and rubbed her back again. The three members of Gabby's family who still lived at home came down the stairs in a line. Her mother led them and, as usual, she didn't move very fast. She liked to stretch out awkward moments as long as possible.

"Did something happen to you during the attack?" her mother finally demanded. "Were you hurt?

"I'm fine," Gabby told her. "I was in a safe room."

"A safe room? It required a safe room? This is ridiculous. You should have come home right away. Whose idea was it for you to stay there? This is…"

"Father?" Gabby asked, cutting her mother off.

"There has to be a reason you two are here," her father, worn beyond his years after dealing with his nagging wife, said. "Is it good or bad news?"

Kane rubbed her back again. Gabby took a deep breath. "We're having a baby," she told them.

"You're adopting again?" Gabby's mother asked curtly. Kane slid his hand up Gabby's back to squeeze her shoulder. No matter how much time passed by her mother always viewed her as broken.

"Russ is great, by the way," Gabby muttered. "Thanks for asking."

"The point we will eventually come to," Kane cut in as he noticed his wife's annoyance. "Is that Gabby's pregnant."

Lucy squealed with excitement the way young girls tended to. She rushed forward and hugged Gabby tightly. Kane gave the sisters space, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Gabby smiled and hugged her younger sister back.

"This is great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Gabby's father said after wrapping his arms around his wife, restraining her. "We're happy for you. Aren't we, darling?"

"Apparently we are," she said with tight lips.

"We were hoping you would be," Kane replied. "Gabby, we're supposed to meet Will and Gilan, so…"

"I'll be showing soon and I wanted you to hear it from us," Gabby told her family. "Once everything from the attack is settled down we'll come back."

"Please do," Gabby's father said.

Gabby cupped her sister's face in her hands. Lucy had always idolized Gabby. Kane admired the bond the sisters shared despite rarely being together. "Come visit us soon, alright?"

"Alright," Lucy promised. Kane took his wife's hand so she could find his arm again.

"Good bye," Kane told his in-laws. Gabby echoed him and they left as quickly as they'd come. Kane began leading her back towards the castle. Gabby walked in silence until they were out of the neighborhood her parents lived in.

"Kane, what's wrong?" Gabby asked. "We don't have to meet them for hours."

Kane sighed. He felt tears coming back though he'd been sure not to return to the castle until they were all spent. "We will never get to tell my parents about the baby."

Gabby wrapped both her arms around him as they walked. "They knew," she assured him. "They were the first outside medical staff to know."

"But if we have another one…"

"If we have another one we will tell it and this one and Russ all about them. Everyone will."

They stopped walking. Kane wrapped his arms around Gabby. "It's going to take me awhile. Sorry, Gab. If you want to come back over for dinner, or have them over for dinner at our place, or…something tomorrow or…"

"It will be fine," Gabby assured him. She traced his arm up to his face and pressed her hand against his cheek. "I loved them too, Kane. They were great people and they took me in when I needed them to. They were always so supportive of us when we got married and adopted Russ. They were helpful when I found out I was pregnant and you were still away. You are so lucky they adopted you, and I really hope Russ can say the same thing about us one day. You take all the time you need. I'll be right here."

Kane hugged her tightly. "You're great Gabby. Thank you so much."

Gabby ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Kane."

"Can we just…go get Russ and go home?"

"We still need to tell Russ about his grandparents," Gabby whispered to him. "And you need sleep. I can hear how tired you are."

"You know you're the strong one, right?"

Gabby shrugged. "I love you, and you know me. I'll be strong as long as you need me to be."

"We just told Russ he was adopted and now we're telling him his grandparents passed away," Kane sighed. "He's going to hate us."

"No he won't," Gabby assured him. "As far as Russ is concerned the adoption wasn't bad news. It wasn't good news, but he didn't care that he's adopted. To him it's just something about himself, but this…news…will be heartbreaking. He'll need us until he wears himself out and then he'll fall asleep. You can put him to bed and then we can have a nap too. We could both use the rest."

"We should go to the lunch meeting first."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TheRanger'sDaughter, who called out something in her review people tend to miss :-)**

Aubrey: Have you ever explored YouTube? It is absolutely filled with people who make a living doing things people once said were unimportant.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Where is Talia indeed :) You don't get your answer in this chapter, but generally people don't notice when she slips off. Props to you! Yes, Kane, Gabby, and Russ are going to be in for tough times ahead. It was a horrible time for them to lose such important people.

Raider: Tears of joy...tears of sadness...tears of finals. Been there, still get anxiety attacks over that. LOVE the Mr. and Mrs. Bennett connection! Have you seen advertisements for the Pride and Prejudice zombie thing coming out (yes, I know it was a book first. no, I haven't read it nor do I care to). I find the entire twist a little...I don't know...fanfiction? Yes...the story strikes me as Pride and Prejudice crossover Walking Dead fanfiction. I'm really not a fan of what I've seen...it looks like something that will just be cheesy to me. However, I LOVE a certain line in the trailer that I will eventually use for a Theme...stay tuned for that :)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Kane and Gabby sat down in a private dining room in Jenny's restaurant. Gabby pulled Russ into her lap and hugged him tightly. They'd just told him the news about his grandparents before coming, but it didn't quite sink in. They decided since he also recently learned he was adopted it wouldn't be fair to drill his grandparents' deaths into his head, so they backed off for him to process the news at his own pace.

Caitlyn had offered to keep him until after the meeting, but he wouldn't let go of Gabby. He buried his face in her side and didn't say a word. Though it was clear he didn't understand the severity of what had happened, he clearly sensed its impact. They were the last to arrive. Gilan, Will, and Alyss sat in silence. Caitlyn wanted nothing to do with funeral plans, and Liam excused himself to spend time with her. Caitlyn was probably too young to hold composure planning her grandparents' funeral anyway. As for Liam, he was just now getting to properly deal with his wife's death. Halt and Pauline had plenty of others to mind the details of their funerals.

A waiter came in. "Is anyone in here going to eat?"

Obviously, Jenny had warned her staff about them.

"Gabby is," Alyss answered when they were all silent. "And bring some milk for Russ."

The waitress nodded. "I'll let Jenny know."

"I know I have to eat," Gabby said once the waitress was gone. "Don't worry about me right now."

"I'm sorry Gabby," Alyss sighed. "It's just…stressful."

"It's alright."

* * *

Caitlyn sat quietly watching her father. He'd sent Mason away to help the Rangers with their day's work so that he and Caitlyn could have time alone. Caitlyn came to terms with her mother's death a while ago, but it was still new to her father. Liam sat in a chair at the desk while Caitlyn sat on the edge of what used to be her parents' bed. They'd been staring at her mother's chest for almost an hour straight. Scout and Caitlyn hadn't touched any of Lina's belongings because they had wanted to wait for Liam. Now he was here and it was time to go through Lina's things.

"I don't think we should open it now," he finally said. "I think you should come to Hibernia with me, even if you don't stay as long as I do. You and Scout can go through it together."

Caitlyn nodded. "Alright."

"Stand up, will you?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. Still, he was her father. She stood up. Liam stared at her for a long time, analyzing every detail of her. Caitlyn remembered him doing the same any time she appeared with a scratch or bruise.

"You've grown up, you know."

"Well, you were gone over two years," Caitlyn whispered.

Liam stood up and went over to the wardrobe that held the clothing Liam and Lina wore when not in uniform. Everything from their cabin in Redmont had been moved to this apartment and Caitlyn had worked with Pauline to put it all away. Most of Lina's uniforms had been taken back by the Battalion. They were, after all, standard issue, however Halt and Pauline had helped Caitlyn stash some things when the Battalion ladies came to collect. Those things had been neatly put away in the drawer underneath the wardrobe Liam was opening now.

"Do you want any of your mother's clothes?"

"Shouldn't that be something Scout and I divide?" Caitlyn asked.

"On a practical level Scout has more clothes than you do, and also on a practical level you're in Araluen and she's in Hibernia."

Caitlyn stood up as she crossed her arms uncertainly. "I…I don't…"

"Caitlyn, have you taken anything of your mother's? You've had access to this apartment. You had every right."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I guess I never thought to. I…I wanted to wait for you and…well, Scout never come here anymore."

"Are you uncomfortable wearing Lina's clothes?"

"No," Caitlyn said quickly. She took a deep breath. "I mean…no. I…I want the green dress. It's what Mama wore on my last birthday with her."

Liam stood aside. Caitlyn found the dress and let it unfold on its own. She held it up to herself to size it up. The dress was slightly too long, and while the hips and shoulders were a little wide against her Caitlyn knew she still had some growing to do.

"Kate, whatever you want that isn't in that chest you can take freely. Everything your mother would want you girls to split is in the chest."

"Don't you want anything Papa?" Caitlyn asked.

Liam sighed heavily. "Your mother and I discussed what would happen if one of us passed away. Everything important is in the chest. I'll get what I need later. For now I want to get as much of this done as possible so it doesn't drag out." Liam paused for several moments. "You're likely to be asked to go pick out something of Pauline's later. Can you handle all this?"

"Is there a choice?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes," Liam told her firmly. "There's always a choice."

"The only other choice is to run away."

Liam nodded.

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "I can handle it."

"You didn't want to go to that meeting at Jenny's?"

"I just don't think I'd be much use planning funerals. I don't really know anything about them. I…I couldn't even help with Mama's."

Liam hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't have been able to either. Caitlyn if you don't want to do this, go through your mother's things when we're about to go through your grandparents', you don't have to. We can do Lina's things later."

"I can handle Mama's things. She's…been gone awhile."

Liam nodded. He crossed the room to another wardrobe which had been used to store their weapons. "Scout will want her bow," he said absently as he opened it. "That's something I agree with. Do you want anything? Tessens?"

"I don't know how to use tessens," Caitlyn replied. She reached in her belt and pulled out the dagger that was always there. "Daideo snuck this out when the Battalion ladies took Mama's stuff. He gave it to me."

"Well, come over here and see what else you may want to keep."

Caitlyn studied the weapons wardrobe. She picked up a short knife with an oddly rounded point. "What is this?"

"Something the Battalion Council rejected. It's meant to inflict damage without killing the person."

Caitlyn didn't think she could ever kill anyone, but seriously injure? That was easier to grasp her mind around. "I like this one," she said.

"Alright. Take it. Here," Liam reached forward and picked up a leather belt with several clasps. "Take this too. The smaller hooks are for supplies and the larger clasps are for weapons. You can add to it as time goes on. It's the only thing that knife will fit into."

Caitlyn buckled it around her waist and put the knife into one of the hooks. "Like this?"

"Perfect."

* * *

By the time Mason returned, Liam and Caitlyn had tackled a large portion of Lina's things. Caitlyn took two of her mother's dresses picked out two she thought Scout would want. The rest they'd ask Alyss to see to. Considering how many orphans from Wards across Araluen they recruited, spare clothes would be appreciated. Lina had sewn her specially to hide weapons. The Couriers would appreciate and utilize them. Liam put everything for Scout into a pack and secured it to the chest they'd be taking to Hibernia.

"Are you going to help sort out the attackers?" Mason asked.

"No," Liam said. "There are enough people here to do that. I'm just going to make sure all the action has settled. Have you given much thought to your decision?"

Mason shrugged. "It will be five or more years before I can be of use either way."

"Will's still willing to take you. In Hibernia you'd be under Daniel with me supervising unofficially. I can guarantee Kineta will help train you too."

"Kineta?" Mason asked. "As in…Queen Kineta?"

"As in Lieutenant Kineta, who helped me lead a rebellion against the people who came in mass forces to eliminate the Ranger Corps. She's more than just a queen. You can learn from her."

"Did she have the same training as Lina?"

"Sort of. We were all at the same place to train, but Kineta was an archer and strategist. Lina was an advanced scout."

Mason seemed to think that over for a few moments though the look in his eyes made Caitlyn second guess what he was thinking. "I'd like to go to Hibernia," he finally said. "For training."

"Just make sure it's exactly what you want. I don't need a final answer until after the funerals."

Mason nodded. "I'm sure it's what I want."

Caitlyn couldn't help smiling. Mason was familiar to her. If she was going to be in Hibernia long term she wanted people who were familiar with her. Her father would be there, but she knew she couldn't count on him to stay in one place long. Scout was there, but she'd be busy being a princess. Mason, despite his absence, still felt like a brother to her. He'd be training, but surely she'd still get to see him. Perhaps Daniel too.

"King Horace announced that twenty people died in the attack," Mason whispered. "Prince Ace said that the triage station is just now emptying out and that the medical wing is full. Gabby can't go back to work until her cane's replaced and Princess Rosalina wants all of us to have early dinner so she can go over whatever it is she and Carissa have planned and Prince William and Princess Anamaria are going to announce Reese at the…whatever it is the girls planned. Is Reese a prince?"

"Yes" Liam and Caitlyn said together.

"Prince Reese then."

"You found all this out by tending Ranger duties?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was told to aid the royal family."

"Fair enough," Liam sighed. "Let's go to dinner. I want both of you to eat something tonight. Understood?"

"Only if you do the same," Caitlyn countered quickly.

"Again, fair enough. Let's go."

It seemed everyone had made deals about eating. Servants bustled around with plates of food and the gathered family picked at the contents. Wine was put in front of everyone old enough to shoot a bow. Caitlyn took a few sips just to see if her father would stop her. He didn't.

Rosalina stood up a half hour into eating and cleared her throat. "Carissa and I planned a memorial for tomorrow night. We have a list of names of everyone who passed and they are being written onto slips of paper and those slips will be tied to flowers and the names will be read and after that they will be burned. All this will happen in the town center so that everyone can see. Most we lost were simple servants whose families live outside the castle."

"We're going to announce the possible crown heir at the town square?" William asked. "Really?"

"He is the crown heir," Horace assured him. "Or he will be when we step down and you step up."

"No," Rosalina went on. "You are going to announce your son from the castle's steps. At the memorial we're going to tell everyone that they are welcome to join us on a walk back here for a review of exactly what happened during the attack. I mean, the people who attacked us are the people who were at that slave camp aren't they? And you found Reese at the slave camp? I think William should give the review and your nanny can be on standby with him. Anamaria will bring him forward when the time comes. I also think Father and Mother should lead the memorial and I think Aunt Alyss should make a short speech of some sort…maybe read the names as well."

"You've done well Rosalina," Horace said approvingly.

"Just one change," Cassandra quickly put in. Everyone stared at her. "You're leading the memorial. Your father and I will stand by and say a few words if needed but you're the one in charge of this. No more staying on the sidelines, Rosalina. It's time your face be associated with more than shopping and charities."

Everyone agreed but the only one willing to say the words just had. Rosalina just nodded her acknowledgment.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TheRanger'sDaughter, who called out something in her review people tend to miss :-)**

HammyMC: Yes...I was pretty generous last night :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Rosalina's been running a lot in the background doing things people don't typically see. They will come to light more as this story goes on.

Raider: Bugs? Ugh. Yeah...the movie, in my opinion, looks more stupid than the book...however there is one line in the trailer I LOVE. Haha...eyebrow traits. Hm...does Rosalina have a honey...you'll find out soon ;-) Hehe...I love long reviews because I read the reviews 3 or 4 times before updating the story.

Aubrey: Yeah, she was the second little in this. In Lost, you meet William and Rosalina first. Kane's older, but you don't meet him until they all go back to the Academy to shut it down.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

By the time Mason returned, Liam and Caitlyn had tackled a large portion of Lina's things. Caitlyn took two of her mother's dresses picked out two she thought Scout would want. The rest they'd ask Alyss to see to. Considering how many orphans from Wards across Araluen they recruited, spare clothes would be appreciated. Lina had sewn her specially to hide weapons. The Couriers would appreciate and utilize them. Liam put everything for Scout into a pack and secured it to the chest they'd be taking to Hibernia.

"Are you going to help sort out the attackers?" Mason asked.

"No," Liam said. "There are enough people here to do that. I'm just going to make sure all the action has settled. Have you given much thought to your decision?"

Mason shrugged. "It will be five or more years before I can be of use either way."

"Will's still willing to take you. In Hibernia you'd be under Daniel with me supervising unofficially. I can guarantee Kineta will help train you too."

"Kineta?" Mason asked. "As in…Queen Kineta?"

"As in Lieutenant Kineta, who helped me lead a rebellion against the people who came in mass forces to eliminate the Ranger Corps. She's more than just a queen. You can learn from her."

"Did she have the same training as Lina?"

"Sort of. We were all at the same place to train, but Kineta was an archer and strategist. Lina was an advanced scout."

Mason seemed to think that over for a few moments though the look in his eyes made Caitlyn second guess what he was thinking. "I'd like to go to Hibernia," he finally said. "For training."

"Just make sure it's exactly what you want. I don't need a final answer until after the funerals."

Mason nodded. "I'm sure it's what I want."

Caitlyn couldn't help smiling. Mason was familiar to her. If she was going to be in Hibernia long term she wanted people who were familiar with her. Her father would be there, but she knew she couldn't count on him to stay in one place long. Scout was there, but she'd be busy being a princess. Mason, despite his absence, still felt like a brother to her. He'd be training, but surely she'd still get to see him. Perhaps Daniel too.

"King Horace announced that twenty people died in the attack," Mason whispered. "Prince Ace said that the triage station is just now emptying out and that the medical wing is full. Gabby can't go back to work until her cane's replaced and Princess Rosalina wants all of us to have early dinner so she can go over whatever it is she and Carissa have planned and Prince William and Princess Anamaria are going to announce Reese at the…whatever it is the girls planned. Is Reese a prince?"

"Yes" Liam and Caitlyn said together.

"Prince Reese then."

"You found all this out by tending Ranger duties?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was told to aid the royal family."

"Fair enough," Liam sighed. "Let's go to dinner. I want both of you to eat something tonight. Understood?"

"Only if you do the same," Caitlyn countered quickly.

"Again, fair enough. Let's go."

It seemed everyone had made deals about eating. Servants bustled around with plates of food and the gathered family picked at the contents. Wine was put in front of everyone old enough to shoot a bow. Caitlyn took a few sips just to see if her father would stop her. He didn't.

Rosalina stood up a half hour into eating and cleared her throat. "Carissa and I planned a memorial for tomorrow night. We have a list of names of everyone who passed and they are being written onto slips of paper and those slips will be tied to flowers and the names will be read and after that they will be burned. All this will happen in the town center so that everyone can see. Most we lost were simple servants whose families live outside the castle."

"We're going to announce the possible crown heir at the town square?" William asked. "Really?"

"He is the crown heir," Horace assured him. "Or he will be when we step down and you step up."

"No," Rosalina went on. "You are going to announce your son from the castle's steps. At the memorial we're going to tell everyone that they are welcome to join us on a walk back here for a review of exactly what happened during the attack. I mean, the people who attacked us are the people who were at that slave camp aren't they? And you found Reese at the slave camp? I think William should give the review and your nanny can be on standby with him. Anamaria will bring him forward when the time comes. I also think Father and Mother should lead the memorial and I think Aunt Alyss should make a short speech of some sort…maybe read the names as well."

"You've done well Rosalina," Horace said approvingly.

"Just one change," Cassandra quickly put in. Everyone stared at her. "You're leading the memorial. Your father and I will stand by and say a few words if needed but you're the one in charge of this. No more staying on the sidelines, Rosalina. It's time your face be associated with more than shopping and charities."

Everyone agreed but the only one willing to say the words just had. Rosalina just nodded her acknowledgment.

* * *

The next morning everyone picked at their breakfasts yet again. The memorial wouldn't begin until nightfall, and just before that would be Halt's and Pauline's funerals. As a Ranger and Courier, there was no designated tomb for them. Burying the two didn't seem right either. Will, Alyss, and Kane agreed burning them together would be best. Horace and Cassandra offered use of facilities inside the castle. Their ashes would be scattered in the woods later. Kane wanted part of Halt's to go to Hibernia. He was, after all, part of their royal family. Liam agreed to ferry them.

Liam walked over to Gilan's office with Mason on his heels. Caitlyn had elected to stay behind with Kane and Gabby. With her days in Araluen numbered she wanted to spend as much time as possible with people who wouldn't cross the sea anytime soon. Caitlyn didn't intend to be in Hibernia forever but wasn't naïve enough to think this trip would be a short one.

"I assume you've made a decision?" Gilan asked. Mason nodded.

"I'm going to Hibernia."

"Alright. I'll get everything you need together."

"Caitlyn's coming as well," Liam told him. "You won't see either of us back in Araluen for some time."

"One year," Gilan said sternly. "That's all I can give you, Liam. The only reason I can manage that much is because Horace and I agree we don't want you to force our hands."

"A year's all I'll need."

* * *

Caitlyn stood with her family during the funeral for her grandparents. Nobody felt like eating dinner. They shoved bread at Gabby and Russ while Anamaria fed Reese, but that was all. Caitlyn remembered crying for days after her mother passed away. This time, she just felt hollow. Her grandparents had been together and they'd been older. Pauline's health had been in decline for a while and Halt had slowed though he never had admitted it.

Her eyes were red and a few tears slid out, but she didn't weep. They'd made it a private ceremony. Each member of the royal family wore a crown. Horace's and Cassandra's were the most ornate. William and Anamaria wore the next best and then Rosalina and Ace wore crowns that were little more than gold circlets around their heads. Rosalina, of course, had spent some time having Carissa shine and add fresh roses to hers. Roses were, afterall, her trademark.

"It feels like Scout should be here," Liam whispered to her as they watched the flames. "Her and Daniel."

"Same was said of you at Mama's," Caitlyn whispered back. She scanned the room quickly. Will and Alyss were crying. Neither of their sons were there. Daniel, of course, was in Hibernia and Quinlan hadn't felt able to face goodbyes. Carissa stood with her parents wearing a plainer version of Rosalina's black gown. The Rangers wore their uniforms as did the Couriers and soldiers. Caitlyn had found a dark navy dress to wear. It was the darkest color she had in her possession. Most everyone attending wore a uniform of some sort. They were all in service positions. It was slightly odd to be at a funeral with so much Courier white.

Kane and Gabby stood near them. They'd left Russ with Selena and Reese. He didn't need to see his grandparents like this. Gabby tried to keep her expression from being too disgusted. Her usually acute sense of smell intensified with her pregnancy, and the pyres made her feel dizzy. Kane stood with his arm around her.

"Please talk to me Kane," Gabby whispered after standing in silence for an hour. She could feel him shaking.

"They're my parents Gabby," Kane whispered back.

Gabby rested her head against his shoulder. "I understand," she told him. "Just, please…don't shut me out."

Kane wrapped both his arms around her. He took a deep breath and rested his chin on Gabby's hair. Holding her was always a comfort. "How are we going to raise Russ and this baby without them helping us?" he whispered.

"We can handle it," Gabby promised him. "We'll be alright because they taught us how."

Honestly, she nervous about raising two children without Halt and Pauline too, but she would wait awhile before she admitted such things to Kane.

"Gabby, I love you," Kane whispered. "I love you so much."

Gabby traced his arms with her hands until hers were flatly against his on her stomach. "I love you too."

As the embers died down the crowd slowly emptied out to go to Rosalina's memorial. Kane kept holding Gabby as everyone left. Will stopped in front of them.

"Are you going to be alright?" Will asked. Kane nodded. "I'll see you at the memorial then."

Kane took a deep breath as he and Gabby were the last ones left. "Gabby, I really love you."

"You said that."

Kane gave her a squeeze before unwrapping himself and letting her take his arm. He led her towards the main gates and into town. By the time they made it the memorial had already started. When they arrived Rosalina was already reading the names while Carissa tossed flowers into a fire. It appeared most the city had come. Criers stood on platforms throughout the crowd shouting out the names as Rosalina announced them. Kane reached up so he touched Gabby's hand on his arm.

"Did you hear her say their names?"

"Yes," Gabby answered. "They were the very first, Halt and then Pauline."

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe we should have stayed at the castle and rejoined all this during the review."

"I'm fine," Gabby assured him. "I promise."

"I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"We are safe. You're here."

"And Russ…"

"Russ is fine."

Kane rubbed her back. "I can't help worrying."

"I know."

Talia came over to them. Kane stared at her for several moments before speaking. "I thought you left," he muttered. He felt Gabby tense in his arms. "It's Talia," he told his wife.

"I've been in the city," Talia explained. "I didn't want to upset anyone."

"What have you been doing in the city?"

Talia shrugged. "I just ran into Liam. He's going to allow me to stay with him until he goes back to Hibernia. I'm going back too."

"Why?" Gabby asked with concern. She reached out blindly with her free hand. Talia took it, this time knowing exactly what her daughter-in-law searched for.

"Getting to be around Russ was great, but if I stay here I won't be able to stay away. It's worse with him than it was with Kane." Talia paused to mask a sob with a breath. "I can go back to Hibernia. It's my home and there's work for me there."

"We told Russ he was adopted," Kane said quickly. "We didn't tell him about you, but we did tell him he's adopted. I…I don't think he needs to know about you right now with everything else that's going on, but…maybe in a couple of years?"

Talia raised an eyebrow. "I agree, but you're considering it? You were so against it before."

"I think this isn't the time to make big decisions," Gabby cut in. "Talia, please…if you want to be around more often you're welcome. We'll let you know when we tell Russ who you are, but just so you know he took the news that he's adopted really well."

"Thanks Gabby," Talia said softly. "You too Kane. Really, thank you."

"I'll have this baby in about five or six months," Gabby added quickly. She traced Talia's hand up to her elbow, still holding her stomach with her other. "I'd really like you to meet it."

Kane squeezed Gabby again. "I'd like you to meet the baby, too," he told her. He still wasn't clear on his feelings towards Talia, but losing his parents made him desperate to hold on to those who were left.

"Thank you," Talia said again. "I may take you up on that."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And...back to Hibernia.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Talia grew up being told to look pretty, get what she wants, and leave without building any kind of relationship. The only true friend she's had in her life was Lina. She hasn't been fortunate in the same way others from the Academy have...especially with her sons.

Aubrey: Each of those will be addressed shortly. Read on.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout felt a hand on her shoulder late at night. She woke with a start. She jerked out her arm in defense and was on her feet in no time. She felt two hands grasp her wrists before she woke enough to see who it was. "Kineta?" she asked. Kineta released her. Scout rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two hours before sunrise," Kineta answered promptly. "We have some guests you'd be interested in welcoming. Come with me."

Scout took her robe off the bedpost and pulled it on. She slid on a pair of slippers and followed Kineta. Her cousin hadn't yet dressed for the day either. She wore unlaced boots and a cloak over her nightgown. Kineta led her through the empty halls until they came to the courtroom. Scout loved her Hibernian home, but she'd never get over the eeriness castles possessed at night. Kineta opened the door and led the way inside. Scout stepped around her, hugging her robe against the chill. Sean nodded to her and stepped aside so she could greet their guest. Scout froze.

"Papa?" she asked with a small voice. It seemed unreal. She took a few slow steps before running to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hello Scout."

"Papa," Scout choked through tears. "Mama…"

"I know. Caitlyn told me."

Scout tightened her grip.

"We'll leave you to it," Kineta told Liam. He nodded to her.

"Thank you, Kineta."

Scout stared up into her father's eyes. "Where were you?" she asked breathlessly as the room emptied out.

"Persia," he told her. "And then Arrida. Then Picta and then Araluen. Mason was taken as a slave. I had to get him out."

"Your apprentice?" Scout asked.

Liam nodded. "Scout, there's something else you need to know. There's actually a lot of things you need to know. The people that took Mason? They tried to get Caitlyn as well. Do you remember Laura from the Battalion?"

Scout searched her mind. She shook her head.

"Laura was on the Council. As it turned out she was a corrupt woman who snuck girls into the Battalion after they'd been turned down for apprenticeships. She was involved in the slave trade. The Battalion is under review right now. Laura and her friends attacked Castle Araluen. Halt and Pauline didn't make it. They died defending a group of young Courier apprentices."

Scout bit her lip. She didn't know whether she should cry over her grandparents' deaths or smile at how they went. Of course they'd died protecting other people. That was what the two did best.

"There's more," Liam went on. "William and Anamaria adopted an orphaned baby from the slave camp. Araluen has a new prince."

"Will he be an heir?" Scout asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes. His name is Reese."

Scout fought back the tears and took a deep breath to compose herself. She hugged him again. "I'm glad you're back, Papa."

"First things first," Liam said. He held up a clay container that had been sealed shut. "I was asked to bring some of Halt's ashes here and put them in King's Tomb. I understand Lina is there too."

Scout nodded. "Let me run back up to my room and change. We can go together."

* * *

Caitlyn sat with Mason, Talia, Sean, and Kineta in a dining room. It was far earlier than usual for breakfast, but the staff's cook had already began preparing food for the day and was more than happy to provide a light meal for them to share. After six days of 'ship food' Caitlyn felt ecstatic to eat something that had actually been cooked with care.

"As a personal courtesy you two should know that Araluen has a new prince," Talia said between bites to Sean and Kineta. "William and Anamaria adopted a war orphan. His name is Reese."

"I didn't think adoption would sit well over there?" Sean wondered aloud.

"He's an Araluen boy whose mother died giving birth. William was leading the party who freed her just before she had him. Under those circumstances I think the Araluen people will make an exception."

"So it's a baby?" Sean asked. "An infant?"

Talia nodded. "I expect an announcement will come as soon as things settle down over there."

"This is wonderful," Kineta beamed. "We'll have to send something."

"Caitlyn, do you plan to stay in Hibernia long?" Sean asked. Caitlyn looked up as he said her name.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered.

"Well you're welcome however long it is," Kineta assured her. She nodded to Mason. "And you are…"

"Mason, my lady…um…Your Majesty…Grace"

"Kineta," Kineta told him gently.

"Kineta," Mason almost whispered. Though Liam had special favor with the Araluen royal family, Mason didn't have much experience being in the presence of royalty. "I am, or was, Ranger Liam's apprentice."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Sean asked. Mason couldn't put the words together so Talia cut in.

"Mason was Liam's apprentice, however Liam has been given a year's leave to sort things out. He just recently learned of Lina's death. Because Liam isn't allowed to keep an apprentice while on leave Mason has been shifted over to Daniel. Gilan wants more apprentices being trained to be liaisons. Mason will need a few more years of training than a usual apprenticeship but the gap in his training put him behind anyway."

Kineta raised an eyebrow as she turned back to Mason. "You are here to report to Daniel?"

Mason nodded quietly.

"I'm afraid Daniel isn't here. He went to assist in a Hibernian affair and won't be back for at least a month."

"Well, Papa will stay for at least that," Caitlyn chimed in. She didn't want Mason to be sent back simply because Daniel was on a Hibernian mission. "He was supposed to supervise anyway. And Kineta, Papa said that you could help if you wanted to."

"Something can be arranged," Kineta promised. "The Academy of Roscrea could take over your training until Daniel returns. It will get you back up to speed physically. Scout or Liam can show you the way. Or Talia, if you prefer to leave earlier."

Conversation faded after that. Kineta finished her meal and put down her fork.

"I need to go check on Gabe. He'll be up soon."

As she stood Kineta motioned for Talia to join her. The two women walked back towards Sean and Kineta's set of rooms.

"How did Liam take all the news?" Kineta asked softly.

"Better than I expected he would," Talia replied. "Caitlyn told him. He hasn't asked much about her since, but I bet we get questioned before this is over."

Kineta nodded. She relaxed, making a mental note to meet with Liam privately as soon as he was finished with his daughters. "Did you see Kane and Russ?"

Talia nodded and couldn't help smiling. "Gabby learned she's expecting. When I arrived Kane was gone on this mission I'll tell you about later. She hasn't put on enough weight to really tell yet, but she's definitely got one on the way."

Kineta grinned widely. "Really? That's so great!"

"Halt and Pauline passed on in this attack…again I'll explain that later. After their funeral Kane and Gabby said I could come around more often. They've told Russ about his adoption, but not that I'm his mother. He's still a little young for that piece of information but…that order for me to stay away from him isn't there anymore."

Kineta crossed her arms as they walked. "I'm glad for you…and for them. Has Liam talked about what he'll do now? Is he back here for good?"

Talia shook her head. "He doesn't know what he wants. He wanted to have his daughters together for a little while, and that boy Mason. He's planning to spend some time with them and then be on his own for a little while. I think everything he's come back to is a bit much. We need to watch out for him."

Kineta nodded. "So you are allowed to be around your family again?"

Talia gave a hint of a smile. "I'm not sure they think of me as family, but they're more open to the idea of me being around. Gabby told me when she expects the baby to come and said I could come see it."

"That's great," Kineta told her. "Don't mess it up."

Talia rolled her eyes. "That's my specialty. I'm trying though."

Kineta reached over and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad you're trying."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying their holidays!**

Aubrey: Scout gets even more caught up here :) As does Liam. Yes, part of moving abroad (fiction and real life) means that you are quite literally removed from loved ones. Obviously commutations are better now, but...still hard.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Good observations. Scout was just hit with quite a few bombshells...she'll need time to process. Right now she's just happy her father is back.

Raider: I see finals didn't kill you. Congratulations! Another term down! the more I read your reviews, the more I wonder how much you remember that happens as an 'old reader'. Any bells ringing yet?

ethanland1: Welcome! Glad you've hopped on this train! It's getting close to over, but what a ride it's been!

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout walked with her father to King's Tomb. She led him to where her mother rested and then stood quietly against the wall while he took a moment. Liam set Halt's remains on a shelf next to Lina's. He stared at the simple urn Scout and Caitlyn, mostly Scout, had picked out for her. He turned to Scout. "Were you there?" he asked. Scout nodded.

"Kane got her home. Well…not home, but…you know. He got her to Gabby."

"Was she in pain?"

Scout nodded, choking as the vivid memory of Lina in the medical wing of Roscrea. "Yes," she answered. "A lot of pain. Gabby made her as comfortable as she could and for a little while it looked like she may recover. But then she got an infection and…she hurt so much she couldn't rest. Gabby made a tea for her. The tea helped her sleep. She lasted about a week, but…Gabby told us the tea was a risk. It was Mama's only shot at recovery, but the weaker Mama was when she drank it the more likely she wouldn't wake up after drinking it. It wasn't Gabby's fault. She helped Mama hold on long enough to say goodbye…and for us to have a few moments with her…she tried her best, Papa, and when the time came…Gabby promises she didn't suffer. She just went to sleep."

Liam took a deep breath. "Caitlyn and I brought over some of your mother's things. She would have wanted the two of you to divide them up."

"I'd like that."

The sun was peaking now. Scout pulled her cloak closer to her body as the full chill of the morning hit her. They walked with mournful silence back up to the castle and found Talia in a courtyard with Caitlyn. Without speaking, Caitlyn stood up and joined them. They went to the guest room in Scout's quarters, where the things brought from Araluen had been delivered. Liam set the chest from Lina on one of the beds and opened it up.

"I'll let you two figure it out," Liam said. "See you girls later."

Liam left the room. He wasn't overly surprised to find Talia waiting for him. "How was it?" Talia asked.

"She's really gone, huh?"

Talia nodded. "Afraid so."

"Scout was getting upset, so I backed off."

Talia fell in step beside him. "Scout was traveling with Kane, Daniel, and her guard Warden. They were under attack. Lina intervened and…well…"

"She saved them."

Talia nodded. "Yes."

Liam sighed, even smiling. "Sounds like Lina."

"You know a lot more than Lina's passing has happened since you left," Talia told him slowly.

Liam nodded. "I've noticed. Tell me Talia, that toddler Kane and Gabby had with them…he's that one you stayed behind in Nihon-Ja to deliver, isn't he?"

Talia nodded. "After Lina passed away I shadowed the man who did it. He was hard to follow. It took me several months, but I finally pinned him and I went and got Scout. She and a couple of her Academy friends had a hand in taking him down. He was detained and Scout sentenced him. He's gone now, but…I couldn't take Russ with me for that. Kane and Gabby adopted him. He barely knows my face, let alone my name."

"You gave him up to track Lina's killer?"

Talia nodded. Tears caught in the back of her throat. "She was like my sister, Liam. She was the closest thing I had to family."

"Thank you."

 **Ranger's Apprentice**

"Papa let me have a couple of Mama's dresses. These are the ones for you," Caitlyn said as she pulled out the two dresses Liam had laid on top of the other things. Scout studied them for a few moments.

"Let's take all this to my room. It will be easier."

Caitlyn closed the lid and picked up the chest. Scout walked with the two dresses folded neatly over her arm. They walked up to her bedroom. Caitlyn set the trunk on Scout's bed, recently made up by Kelly, while Scout put the dresses away in a wardrobe. The sisters sat together on the bed and began taking things out. Scout smiled at the bow. Caitlyn immediately knew their father made a good decision in giving it to Scout. Caitlyn had become proficient, but Scout was the real archer between them.

As expected there was some jewelry. Lina never really wore jewels, so none of the pieces held special meaning. They divided them without much discussion. An heirloom pendent given to Lina on her wedding day came up. Scout held it up so the roses cast out of the crystal.

"You should take this, Caitlyn," Scout insisted.

"But you're Hibernia's princess. It's a royal heirloom."

Scout smiled and pressed the necklace into Caitlyn's palm. "I have a music box. I bet Mama planned to give this to you when you turned fifteen, like she gave me my music box when I was fifteen. It belonged to Sean's mother, who you're named after."

Caitlyn held the necklace in her flat palm staring at it. Scout grinned and picked the necklace back up. She fastened the pendent around her sister's neck. Caitlyn smiled widely.

"Thanks Scout."

The sisters continued exploring their mother's chest.

"I wonder what these are," Scout wondered aloud as she picked up a stack of neatly folded squares of paper bound by twine. She worked the top one free and opened it.

 _Lina,_

 _5th pillar in the main hall. I'll be waiting._

 _Liam_

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"It looks like some sort of note Mama passed to Papa when they were in Academy," Scout replied. She took the second and unfolded it. This time Caitlyn read over her shoulder.

 _Lina,_

 _I'm being sent on a mission in Skandia. I'm afraid I will be gone before you return. The mission is to shadow a man called Erak. If you're able to join me I'll see you soon._

 _Liam_

"Is this what passes as a love letter in the Academy?" Caitlyn giggled.

"Our parents' Academy and my Academy are different. Mama told me that when she was there only a few people could be open about their relationships because everyone in the field were expected to be killed on a mission. And Mama said their leaders didn't approve of her being with Papa because he was a collected orphan and she was a princess."

"What was it like?" Caitlyn asked. "Being at the Academy Mama and Papa went to."

"It's odd," Scout answered as she formed her answer in her mind. "I know it's different than when Mama and Papa were there, but it's still the same. I spent a lot of time just walking around trying to find the places the stories were about. Mama's old name is still up one some of the displays. They're really into keeping records of who does things the best. Her name was Nerilina O'Carrick back then. It's really odd seeing that name and knowing it belonged to Mama."

Caitlyn smiled. "Did you beat any of her records?"

Scout laughed. "No. Hers are all in things I'm not that good at. I did beat a couple of Kineta's in archery and one of Papa's in the obstacle course. The feeling when they dropped Papa's name down a slot and put mine in its place was pretty amazing."

Caitlyn smiled wider. "You should keep the letters. They mean more to you since you were at the Academy."

Scout nodded and put the stack on her bedside table. "We'll read them all together later," she promised Caitlyn. She looked back in the chest and picked up a comb that had obviously come from Nihon-Ja. She held it out to Caitlyn.

"Do you want this? I already have one. Mama gave it to me when she brought me here."

Caitlyn picked it up and studied it. It was made from jade and had a silk lotus adornment. This was something their mother had worn. She used it to secure her braid into a bun behind her head when she wanted to look nice. Caitlyn nodded. Scout stood up on her knees behind her sister. She fashioned Caitlyn's braid the way Lina had always done hers when she wore the comb.

"There," Scout said with a smile. "Perfect."

Caitlyn reached up to brush Scout's handiwork with her fingertips before continuing to look in the chest. She found a silk scarf from Arrida. Likely their father had brought it back on one of his trips. Lina used it as part of her disguise on several missions. Caitlyn had always admired the scarf but held it out to Scout instead. "You could get use of it. It's something a princess would wear," she said. Scout nodded and accepted it. She put it over her head and held it to cover her nose and mouth as well the way Lina had when she was teaching them what women wore in the desert countries. Caitlyn laughed. Scout grinned as she took it off and lay it aside.

"I wonder why Papa didn't want to go through this with us."

Caitlyn shrugged. "He just found out about Mama. It may be too painful for him."

"I guess."

"Did he tell you about our grandparents?"

Scout nodded, immediately choking back tears.

Caitlyn decided to move on to the happier news. "Did you hear about William and Anamaria? They adopted a baby. His name is Reese."

Scout smiled but said nothing. It was as though she were still trying not to cry. Caitlyn decided to go on.

"And Gabby is pregnant."

Scout jumped up. "What?" she asked as her lips curled into a smile.

"Kane and Gabby are having a baby. I mean, they have Russ but…"

"That's amazing! Papa told me about Reese earlier but…is she really having a baby?"

Caitlyn nodded. "It's still really early. She doesn't look like she is yet but…she is."

"So much excitement in Araluen and I'm in Hibernia."

They emptied the chest on Scout's bed. The things Caitlyn would take went back in. She'd take the chest with her back to Araluen. The things Scout took were promptly put away. There were a few things they hadn't yet decided how to divide so the sisters moved them to Scout's desk.

"Come on," Scout said as she took her sister's hand eagerly. After all the catching up she was ready to show Caitlyn more of her Hibernian life. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Scout led Caitlyn to the medical wing and went to Tucker's room. After knocking lightly she let herself in. Tucker was already awake. It seemed like he'd just finished breakfast when they arrived.

"Scout," he greeted her. "You're up early."

"I was woken early," Scout told him. She pulled Caitlyn in behind her. Caitlyn stared at the brace around his leg awkwardly. "This is my sister, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Tucker. I met him at the Academy, and he's one of the friends who helped take down the man who killed Mama."

"Nice to meet you," Caitlyn told him. "What happened to your leg?"

"The man who killed your mother," Tucker answered with a charming smile. Caitlyn almost felt herself blush.

"He was injured in the process," Scout explained. "Then he rode a horse back here before he was ready."

"Not my wisest decision of the year," Tucker sighed. "So do I address you as Princess Caitlyn?"

"Just Caitlyn," Caitlyn told him. "Or Kate, if you prefer that."

"Sure thing Katie."

Caitlyn frowned. She'd never liked that nickname. "Just Kate," she told him shortly. He grinned.

"Tucker likes to pick on royalty," Scout explained with a grin. He looked at her slyly.

"You opened that door, Scout."

"I guess so."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: "Mourn for me, but let me go." -Unknown Author, brought to my attention by HammyMC.**

HammyMC: I read the first part of your review as Donkey from Shrek. The wording made me think of the 'nice rock' bit. I smiled :). Anyway, huge leaps of time...nope. Not until the end.

Aubrey: So...you're in favor of Tucker and Scout? Noted.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Ace sat with Gabby, Kane, and Russ in Jenny's restaurant. He would be going off to join the forces soon and he was trying to spend time with friends before leaving. Kane and William had both done their time actively serving on the field while Ace spent his time in medical training. William and Kane could be called to the field at any time now, but they were experienced. Ace would work at the medical tent of the company and in triage stations when there were too many wounded to take on at once. William was expected to join them for the meal after he finished nurse interviews. Anamaria had plans to work with Selena to finish setting up the baby things. As expected, gifts for Reese had poured in and they needed organizing.

"Are you getting nervous?" Kane asked. Ace had tried not to let that show.

"Is it obvious?" Ace asked.

"You'll be alright. You're a good healer," Gabby assured him. Ace took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling Gabby?"

"I'm fine," Gabby assured him. Kane kept his arm around her as they waited for their food. As usual, Jenny hadn't allowed anyone to actually order. Instead the waiter went to the kitchen and told her who had arrived.

William crossed the restaurant and sat in the empty chair next to his brother. The other customers stole glances at him, but his coming to Jenny's wasn't reason to be excited. Everyone knew members of the royal family came in and out at least twice a week. Their interest today stemmed directly from his status as a new parent. Their prying eyes scrutinized him for evidence of Reese.

"Did you find a nurse?" Ace asked.

"No," William sighed. "Anamaria doesn't trust any of them. She actually came up with some reasoning to get you to take the job, Gabby."

Gabby sat up straighter. "I don't want to be responsible for a new prince."

"Let me think," William said, theatrically scratching his head though Gabby couldn't see it. "She told me if you said that, I should claim is that you've been responsible for a new prince before and may as well take on the one that is of your actual country."

Kane and Ace smirked at one another, desperately fighting to keep silent.

"That was different," Gabby muttered.

"She also wanted me to point out to you that you won't be able to continue in the medical wing much longer. Master Jonathan won't let you work there once you put on weight. You'll bump into everything."

Gabby didn't have a response to that. She bit her tongue. Master Jonathan had vouched for her to work in the medical wing since the beginning of her career. It'd even been his idea. She remembered how shaky it'd been for her to work there in the beginning. Several frowned upon it even now, and once she inevitably began misjudging her rapidly growing shape he'd have no choice but to ask her to step down. She had eight weeks tops before that happened. Extended absence would affect her memory of the layout. She'd need help relearning her workspace all over again when all was said and done.

However, working with Reese would last longer. He'd already been cleared by Master Jonathan and the head midwife. He was perfectly healthy other than being a little underweight. Gabby would have to work with Selena to make sure he got enough milk and tend whatever fever he got. Anamaria as well as William would feel more at ease. She knew they trusted her to take care of him. Reese would need a nurse for a year, about the timespan Gabby would need away from the medical wing to take care of her own baby. The job with Reese was meant to be something a midwife took in addition to her current duties. Gabby could easily mind a single, tiny patient while simultaneously assuring Anamaria she was doing fine as a new mother.

It'd be easy work and would keep Gabby from having to give up pay a little longer. She and Kane were comfortable with their lives, especially with Gabby receiving a salary from Hibernia in addition to her Araluen wages. Their family could probably manage on Kane's salary alone, but with a new baby coming they could use what William and Anamaria paid her. They had no way of knowing what may come up with their newest addition.

"Alright," Gabby finally told him. "I'll do it."

"Great. I'll tell Anamaria when I get back."

"I'm a little surprised she let you come when you've got a new baby to look after," Kane said. He knew that when Gabby had theirs she's want him home unless he had work.

"She's getting the maids and all acquainted with the changes," William shrugged. "She doesn't want me anywhere near there until she finishes. Something about I'll just be in the way."

"Can I see Reese?" Russ asked. He seemed to only now realize William had come. He'd been too busy folding his napkin into different shapes. Everyone laughed.

"Sure," William replied. "You can come see him after lunch if you want."

"We tried explaining to him we'd have a new baby like Reese soon. He's decided he's going to practice being a big brother on Reese first so that if he messes up the first time it won't be on his actual brother," Gabby explained.

"Just his future king," Ace laughed. Russ didn't seem to follow what they were talking about. He was too excited about getting to see Reese. He went back to folding his napkin, babbling on about having a new playmate.

"I think we should take bets on how long it takes Russ and our new baby to realize Reese will be their leader one day," Kane said. Gabby jabbed him with her elbow.

"Why would you put bets on our children?" she asked. "That's horrible."

"I'm pretty sure our parents did the same for us," William shrugged. "My father, Halt, Uncle Will, possibly Gilan…"

"I think Mother's actually the one who won," Ace put in.

"They made bets on you?" Gabby asked.

"Not right away," Ace assured her. "We were mostly around Russ's age when they started. Daniel, Kane, Scout, and the two of us were all really close. A lot of visitors would come and be really shocked that 'common' children played so roughly with 'royal' children."

"So, who noticed first?"

"Kane," William answered with a sly grin. "When he entered his apprenticeship and took an oath to the crown in front of Father and me."

After lunch they all walked up to William's set of rooms to see Anamaria and Reese. William held Russ up to see into the crib since he was fast asleep. Russ stared at him intently with obvious wheels turning in his head.

"Are you taking position?" Anamaria asked Gabby.

"Yes," Gabby replied. "William talked me into it."

"Thank you so much. It means much to me."

The door opened and they were joined by Horace, Cassandra, Rosalina, and Carissa.

"Did we miss a party?" Cassandra asked.

"Russ wanted to see Reese, and Gabby took the job as Reese's nurse," William explained.

"Well," Horace continued. "The attackers are being sorted through and penalized. It seems like we got everyone but we still wanted to take a few precautions. Ace, you're going off soon and Rosalina is going to travel to Hibernia for a couple of months with Carissa. If we'd thought of it before she would have gone with Liam."

"What are you going to do in Hibernia?" William asked his sister.

"There's an ambassador meeting coming up and since Araluen and Hibernia share several ambassadors it'll be good for one of us to be there," Rosalina answered. "It's also been recommended I spend some time with them so that people can see us as more of a family. Actually, it was recommended one of us three go over. Since Ace is going to the field and William is a new father it fell to me."

Gabby could hear the slight resentment in her voice but said nothing about it.

* * *

Kineta joined them in Tucker's room an hour later. "Here you are. We thought you two were lost," she said. Liam and Mason came in behind her.

"Sorry," Scout shrugged.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Papa, this is my friend Tucker. I was introducing him and Caitlyn."

Liam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Tucker, is it?"

"Yes sir," Tucker answered. "Scout and I met at school."

Liam's brow furrowed. "School?"

Scout swallowed hard. "I…went to the Academy. I joined after Mama died and graduated a few weeks ago."

Liam didn't seem happy with that news but kept quiet. Scout was sure she'd hear about it later.

"Liam," Kineta spoke up, "Tucker is one of the people who had a role in capturing Victor Eula."

"Oh," Liam said, his demeanor completely changed. "Thanks to you then. I suppose this injury came from it?"

"More or less," Tucker shrugged with a glance to Scout. Scout felt her cheeks burn pink as Kineta smirked.

"Well Tucker, if you don't mind I'm here to steal back my daughters," Liam said. Tucker just nodded.

"Not a problem, sir," Tucker replied.

"No 'sir'," Liam corrected him. "Just 'Liam'."

"Liam," Tucker repeated.

"It was nice meeting you," Caitlyn said to Tucker. Scout nodded to him as she followed her father out of the room with Caitlyn on her heels.

"Did you girls divide up what was in the chest?" Liam asked.

"We did," Scout answered.

"No arguing?"

"None," Caitlyn replied.

"Scout, I think it's time you told us exactly what happened on your mission to capture this Victor Eula," Liam prompted her. Scout took a deep breath.

"I was summoned one night from my room at the Academy. Talia was there and she told me about Victor Eula and how he was imprisoned in this small town jail for being drunk. I got my Julia and Tucker…Julia was my roommate…to help us. We went to get him and bring him back for a trial. Tucker got hurt in the process. Talia was alone transporting him for a day and she did something to make him fear her."

"Talia's good at making men fear her," Liam shrugged. "Go on."

"We got him back to Roscrea and I was told to give him judgment. I…ordered he be executed."

"And rightly so," Liam assured her. "I understand he tried to kill a princess, right?"

"And succeeded," Scout almost whispered.

Liam put both his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother would have been proud of you. I know I am."

Scout half-smiled.

Caitlyn stood to the side listening to them. She couldn't help feeling ashamed for sitting around waiting when her sister went on with her life achieving goals worthy of pride. Granted, Caitlyn was a few years younger than Scout she still felt less-than. Last time Caitlyn had competed with Scout for anything was when they were both Araluen and both their last names were Leaf. The old feelings of being 'little sister' came back without warning.

"I think it's time the two of you see Hibernia from my side," Liam told them. "Mason's coming with us." Liam nodded back to where Warden leaned against a wall. "I'd appreciate it if you called off your babysitter."

Scout made eye contact with Warden and waved him away. He nodded and walked down the opposite direction.

"Who was that?" Mason asked.

"My guard," Scout answered. "Warden. His job is to follow me at a distance."

"I believe you met him briefly after Scout's stint in Nihon-Ja," Liam said. "Scout, you need to go get a pack together. This will take a few days."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the stables," Scout promised them.

She half-expected it, but Warden and Kelly were both waiting for her in her bedroom. Scout collected her satchel from the Academy and began packing it.

"Where is he taking you?" Warden asked.

"Don't be so concerned. He's my father, and it's with my sister and Mason," Scout rolled her eyes. "What could possibly happen?"

"Don't tempt fate," Kelly warned.

"Don't shadow me," Scout told Warden. "That's a direct order."

"But…" Warden began. Scout cut him off.

"He's my father, Warden. He's a Ranger. I haven't seen him in years. Let me have my time with my father."

Warden put his hands up as though surrendering. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"How long will be you be away?" Kelly went on.

"Just a few days," Scout answered as she buckled the satchel closed. "I'll see you both in a few days. _A few days_ ," Scout stressed to Warden.

"A few days," Warden repeated glumly.

Scout joined her family in the stable and quickly saddled up Swift.

"Where are we going first?" she asked.

"Just out," Liam told her. "You were at the Academy, right?"

"Right," Scout answered.

"Queen Kineta told me I'd be going to the Academy until Daniel comes back from some kind of mission," Mason said. Scout glanced to her sister. Obviously Caitlyn was disappointed at the fact she was the only one in their group that hadn't attended nor had plans to attend the Academy.

"Who is in charge of the Academy?" Liam asked.

"Jeddrick," Scout answered. "He said he helped you with the Araluen Ranger thing."

Liam smiled. "Yes. He was kind of like the third-in-command behind Kineta."

They rode through the city and out the gates. The four of them rode at a comfortable pace into the woods. Caitlyn rode next to Liam. Scout kept Swift a few yards behind them trying to let Caitlyn have more of their father's attention. Perhaps she'd cheer up. Mason rode behind her. It seemed almost like the days when Liam and Lina would be home at the same time and take the girls for a ride. Caitlyn always rode with Liam and Scout always rode with Lina. This time everyone had their own horse and Mason was added while Lina had been taken away. It still felt good though.

"Do you know where we are Scout?" Liam asked when they came to a stop. Scout looked around. They'd followed the path to the Academy but diverted after a couple of hours. She shook her head.

"No," she admitted.

"Good. Let's set up camp."

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asked.

"A place your mother and I used to sneak off to."

Scout smiled as she dismounted.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: 80 more pages of Word document and a handful of Themes until this ends yet again. It's currently storming like mad outside, but I have tickets to a play. If you don't get another update tonight, it will be because my car got washed away in the flood.**

 **What a story that would be...**

TheRanger'sDaughter: It seems like a lot happened in a short span of time, but it's not as short as it seems when everything is spilled out in a single conversation.

Aubrey: Scout's Hibernian circle is slowly growing stronger. You'll see the scope of it soon.

HammyMC: Oh, Rosalina's always up to something ;-). She has her reasons for wanting to go over...

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout sat next to her father and poked at the fire. Mason and Caitlyn had already fallen asleep. So far their trip had been a nice break after dealing with Calvin, whom she still hadn't gotten a chance to tell her Araluen family about. There were enough announcements to sink in without bringing him up anyway. The four of them had gone fishing for dinner, and Mason fried it up with onions and garlic. Scout and Caitlyn had cleaned up while Liam and Mason pitched tents. The gray sky led them to believe it would rain during the night, but so far there was nothing but clouds.

"You were at the Academy," Liam prompted in a low voice after several minutes of silence. Scout nodded.

"I had to do something. Mama said I needed to stay in Hibernia and, well…Kineta went to the Academy and so did you…and Mama…"

"Did you find what you were looking for there?"

Scout shook her head. "No, but I'm glad I went. I finally have Hibernian friends who aren't directly on the castle's payroll, and I learned a lot about being a leader. Because of my training I was able to have a hand in taking down Victor Eula."

"It's not something we expected you to go into," Liam told her. "It was just a surprise."

"You thought I'd be like Rosalina, going shopping and planning balls?" Scout asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She planned a memorial for the people who died in the attack in Araluen, including Halt and Pauline. She did a good job," Liam told her gently.

Scout shrugged. "I liked going to the Academy. I got a lot out of it." Scout set down the stick she'd been using to poke the fire. "Papa, Kate and I really missed you while you were gone."

"I'm sorry Scout," he sighed. "If I'd known…"

"You would have gone straight from rescuing Mason to looking for Victor Eula yourself."

"Probably," Liam agreed. "But still."

"Officially you were dead, Papa."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "It seems like you've handled it well enough. You've moved on."

"I had Elizabet and Gabe looking up to me, and I'm a crown heir. I had to," Scout told him. A lump formed in her throat.

"Caitlyn seems stuck," Liam continued.

"I offered her a place in Hibernia. She wanted to go home."

"I'm not blaming you. I've missed an important time in you girls' lives. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Scout pulled her knees up to her chest. "We both missed you, Papa."

"I'm going to concentrate on Caitlyn after this trip," he told her. "She needs me more right now."

"I understand," Scout assured him.

"I've told her I'm going away again, but I'll be shadowing at a distance. She's got to stand on her own. But I don't want you to feel less than," Liam said as he watched the fire.

"You don't have to worry about that," Scout assured him. "I'm fine. I think being in Hibernia helped me."

Liam nodded. "You've done well. I just want you to know I care about you just as much as Caitlyn, but she's…"

"Younger," Scout replied. "I get it."

"Thanks Scout."

Scout hugged her father. "I'm glad you came to Hibernia, even if it's just for a little while," she told him. "I missed you."

"Let's go to sleep," Liam said. Caitlyn and Mason had gone into their tents an hour ago.

"Do we have a busy morning?" she asked. "Is there a plan here at all?"

"Mason joined us after you came here, but he's like family. I wanted us to be together for a while. I wanted to see where Lina had been put to rest, and I wanted to check up on you."

"So plan or no plan?" Scout asked again as she kicked dirt onto the fire.

"I know Kineta's taken you to the beach."

Scout smiled. "Yes, she has."

"I'd like Caitlyn and Mason to climb the cliffs and just…be there for a while."

"Is it somewhere else you took Mama?"

Liam grinned. "Sometimes, but it was more a place the orphans went when all the noble students had their parties and things like that. Kineta and I went there a lot. And Talia."

Scout crossed her arms. "Papa, were you and Kineta ever..."

"No," Liam assured her. "She's like my sister. We entered the Academy at about the same time and looked out for one another."

"It's almost as though there were more women at the Academy during your time than men."

Liam nodded. "That's because there were. People would rather have sons than daughters so it was easier to recruit the girls."

"Were you disappointed about Caitlyn and me?"

"Never," Liam told her with certainty. "Granted, sons would have been easier to deal with when they came of age for courtship."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Tucker," he said simply. Scout shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about Tucker, Papa. He's just a friend."

"Mhm," Liam said. "What about Warden and Daniel? Those two have been chasing you since Nihon-Ja."

"In this moment," Scout promised him. "All three are just friends."

Before Liam could say anything else Scout ducked into the tent she and Caitlyn were sharing. She crawled in and lay down in the narrow space next to her sister. She settled down on her bedroll and closed her eyes. Before she could fall asleep she heard Caitlyn whisper.

"You and Papa think I'm weak," she said in a low voice. Scout frowned. She'd been so sure Caitlyn and Mason were asleep.

"You're not weak, you're young," Scout told her. Caitlyn didn't respond. Scout took a deep breath. "Just sleep, Caitlyn. Papa cares about you. That's all."

"You went to the Academy and took down the man who killed Mama. I haven't done anything remotely that great."

Scout sighed. She turned over to face her sister. Caitlyn stared at her. Scout could see the faint outline of a tear on her cheek. "You've spent this time with Daideo and Grandmother. That's never a waste of time."

"But I haven't done anything like…take down a murderer or…graduate from the Academy we heard so much about growing up."

"The Academy I went to and the Academy Mama and Papa were at are so different. They share a building, and some of the students from then are now faculty, but it's so different."

"Did you feel closer to Mama when you were there?" Caitlyn asked.

Scout sighed again. "Yes," she answered. "But I've felt like that the entire time I've been in here, even before she died."

"Maybe I should move to Hibernia," Caitlyn muttered.

"Kate, if you want to move here then do it. You have a place, but don't do it just because you think you're supposed to. Get a plan first."

Caitlyn rolled over. "Good night Scout."

Scout sighed and rolled over again. "Night Caitlyn."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Well, I survived and the play was totally worth the risk.**

HammyMC: Haha...that may have to become a thing, actually. It's still raining :/

Aubrey: Yes, they needed family time after all that happened. Especially Caitlyn.

RedRebel: Welcome back to the internet!

Raider: Well done! Talia did make a great sacrifice, only few recognize her for it. Haha...symmetry...

TheRanger'sDaughter: No matter what, Scout is first and foremost his daughter :)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

The family woke early the next day. They spent the morning hunting small game and then packed up after lunch. Caitlyn tried to fall behind but Liam wouldn't let her. He motioned for Scout and Mason to ride ahead while he hung back with his youngest daughter.

"I understand you overheard Scout and me last night," Liam said. Caitlyn ducked her head shamefully. "Kate, you aren't weak."

"Well I haven't done anything important since Mama died either. Not like Scout."

Liam shook his head. "Have you forgotten already that I found you tied up with a bunch of slave traders?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "But I didn't graduate from the Academy or help take down a murderer or…be the princess of Hibernia…"

"Being the princess of Hibernia isn't an accomplishment, it's a birthright. Scout had opportunity to do those things. You had opportunity to assist in taking down a slave operation that undermined Araluen's Charmed Battalion. You've done things, Caitlyn. Stop comparing them to your sister."

* * *

Scout rode towards the beach with Mason. They stayed at an easy pace so that Liam and Caitlyn could catch up when they needed to.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Mason said. "I just heard about it recently. She was a great person."

"She was," Scout agreed.

"It's strange that I know your father and sister so well but you hardly at all."

"My father tells me he thinks of you as a son," Scout told him. "Now, you're to be Daniel's apprentice?"

"Under Liam and Queen Kineta's supervision, yes. I'm supposed to end up as a Ranger Liaison."

"You don't seem overly excited for that," Scout pointed out. Mason shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to be a Ranger, it's just that a lot has happened in the past couple of years. I'm not sure I'm ready for Ranger training again."

"So you came to Hibernia to bide time?"

Mason swallowed. "More or less. I do want to continue training. I'm just…not ready to resume it right away."

"Well, Daniel's mission bought you a month."

"I hope that's all I need."

Scout gave him a smile. "Surely it is. I mean, my father's getting a year off to collect himself. It makes sense you need time as well."

Mason seemed to cheer up with that. "So, how exactly does one go from being a Ranger's daughter to a crown princess?"

Scout laughed. "The Ranger marries a princess who forgot to formally withdraw from the line when she moved to Araluen."

"How do you like Hibernia? In comparison to Araluen?"

"That's a trick question," Scout stuck out her tongue. Mason grinned. The two made it all the way to the beach without Liam or Caitlyn. "Do you think maybe they got lost?"

Mason shook his head. "Liam just spent two years tracking me when I was being hidden. He'll find us in the open."

Scout looked up at the still gray sky. "I wonder if it will rain tonight."

"May as well get started setting up camp. You know, just in case."

They pitched the tent in Scout's pack. They unsaddled their horses and rode bareback in the sea for a while, splashing at one another until both were soaked. They led the horses to a patch of green grass farther up the beach where the forest started. They went back to the tent and started a fire to make dinner. They kept the fire low and picked at some of the fruit they'd brought while they waited for Liam and Caitlyn.

"You'll like it here," Scout assured Mason. "It's just…different than Araluen. I'm sure Daniel will let you have whatever time you need to collect yourself before you start the rigorous part of the training again."

Mason narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean you favor Hibernia?"

Scout laughed and playfully shoved him. "Trick question," she laughed.

* * *

Liam sat against a tree with Caitlyn. She'd began crying uncontrollably and he wanted to make sure she was composed when they met up with Scout and Mason. He held her tightly as she wept into his shoulder. It was like she was a little girl having a nightmare all over again. The more she cried the more guilt he felt over leaving her alone for so long. She'd needed her father when she lost her mother. Scout had managed without him, but she'd done so by retreating into the Academy where the names Yudai and Nerilina echoed loudly. Caitlyn had Halt and everyone else in Araluen to fall on but it wasn't the same. She'd needed him and now he saw just how much. While he was away, he'd assumed Lina was there keeping Caitlyn steady. Caitlyn had been unprepared to be thrust into a life without parents. At least Scout had been older with a little more life experience when they lost their mother. Caitlyn hadn't been ready.

"Kate," he said gently, "I'm here now."

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn whispered as she wiped her eyes. "It's just…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been there."

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her father and sobbed again. She'd thought she'd run out of tears a long time ago. Now she saw they had just built up.

"You're the priority now Caitlyn," Liam promised. "You should have been before, but you are now. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. I swear it. I'm so sorry, Kate."

* * *

"I guess they got held up," Scout shrugged as she finished washing the bowls. She and Mason had decided to go ahead and fix a nice squirrel stew for dinner and then each have a bowl. It would be dark in a couple of hours and their lunch had been eaten while riding.

"I guess so," Mason agreed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Papa said he planned on climbing the cliffs," Scout answered, pointing to the cliffs shadowing the beach they camped on. She remembered them from a time she had to evacuate the castle in Roscrea. She and Kineta had gone alone and hid in a cave until it was time to come down. "Let's go."

"Should we go without them?" Mason asked warily. Scout stood up and brushed the sand off her skirt. She took off her boots and lay them neatly inside the tent.

"They shouldn't be much longer. We can let the embers warm the soup and our horses will make sure nobody tries to steal from our camp. It'll be fine. Let's go. I'm tired of sitting and waiting."

Mason peeled off his shoes as well and they raced to the edge. They were almost to the top where the cliff cut into a cave when lightning struck.

"That didn't sound good," Mason said. Scout stared up at the sky. The gray clouds were dark now but that was partially because the sun was setting.

"We can go to the top, have a look, and then go back down. We have time." Scout pushed up on a foothold as she reached up. She miscalculated her arm's reach and hissed with pain when a jagged rock cut into her arm.

"You alright?" Mason asked.

"Yes, it's just a scrape," Scout shrugged. As if to proof it she held out her arm for Mason to see. A thin line of blood seeped through her skin. She'd had worse injuries slicing her finger on paper. They continued to climb and made it to the cave. They hoisted themselves in and pulled their feet up as rain began to fall. "This won't last long," Scout told him. "Two hours tops. My father and sister should find our camp by then.

"It's going to be a slippery climb down," Mason said as he peered over the ledge.

"We'll be fine. Everything here gets wet really fast but it dries really fast too."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Don't forget to check out 100 Themes Revival for oneshots featuring this story :)**

Aubrey: Yes. My death would be very bad indeed. A friend who lived near the theater offered to let me spend the night (as it is STILL raining), but I decided to brave it home. When driving in the rain at night, you must be very careful.

Raider: Haha...yes. There is something with Rosalina, and you get to see it now ;-)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Of the three, Caitlyn suffered most. Mason suffered literally, but the unknown got to Caitlyn. What you're seeing now is a mixture of anxiety and depression bubbling out at full force.

HammyMC: Ugh...I'm NOT a fan of winter. Where I am, the snow is more of the slushie variety and allergies flare like no other. I miss living in a place that had proper winter, with powder snow :(

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

"The wind is in our favor, Your Highness," the ship's captain said to Rosalina. She nodded.

"Thank you."

Rosalina waited until the Skandian man had moved on. She leaned forward on the railing and made eye contact with Carissa. She had two guards with her as a formality, but they'd been easily tempted into a drinking match with some of the Skandian sailors. Carissa was her only other companion for this trip. She and Carissa, each having only brothers, bonded like sisters since they were young. Rosalina trusted Carissa with every secret.

Carissa nodded and waved her hand. She was acting as a lookout for time being. It was high noon at open sea with no other ships in view. Rosalina opened a hatch and dropped below deck into a storeroom. There were just two ways to get in and out of the store room. One was through the hatch Rosalina had just dropped through. She slid a bolt into place to lock it. That would only delay whoever wanted below deck. The hatch was barred, so another person could easily reach through and undo the bolt but they would make noise and give Rosalina enough time to escape through the other exit, the kitchen.

The ship's cook had already been well bribed for Rosalina's purposes. Because of Jenny and travels associated with being a princess, Rosalina knew ships' cooks were rarely given quality ingredients to work with. In addition to a bribe of gold Rosalina had sealed the cook's silence with eight baskets of fresh produce from the castle's kitchens. She'd openly given them before they set sail under the pretense of their being a gift for the entire crew, however Rosalina had sailed on this ship before and had more than once bribed that cook. He knew the gift of fresh food wasn't for the crew's wellbeing. It was for him to keep quiet.

"Hello princess."

Rosalina jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and faced Frey Seaseeker, the Skandian ambassador to Araluen and Hibernia. He was built like the typical Skandian; broad shoulders and taller than even her father. Despite living in Araluen the past five years he still had the Skandian accent and despite his job in courts he trained physically alongside the knights. He had striking blue eyes and dark blonde-brown hair. He wore Skandian clothing, or what passed as Skandian clothing considering they generally preferred to be bare chested with ripped leggings covering only the necessitates along with their trademark helmets. Instead, Frey wore a linen tunic underneath a sheepskin vest and trousers. Most Skandian sailors went barefoot, but because Frey was no longer a sailor by trade his feet were no longer accustomed to the roughness. He wore high Araluen-made boots laced tightly over his calves. They were similar to what the Araluen archers and cavalry wore. They were tough enough to keep other Skandians from mocking him, but sleek enough to fit in with what other officials in the courts wore.

Frey's job as a Skandian ambassador was to represent the oberjarl in treaties and negotiations as well as hear complaints against the Skandians who still raided villages. He organized wolfships to put in time as ferries between Araluen and Hibernia. Every ship that acted as a trade vessel had to spend eight weeks every year as a ferry. They were allowed to rent out extra store space for trade, but they charged a pretty sum for passengers wishing to travel. Generally one ship ran every twenty days, sometimes two. Skandians didn't like acting as ferries, but it was part of the agreement between Araluen that had extended to Hibernia. They got to hire their ships out to traders for minimum tariffs so long as they put up the flag marking the ship as a ferry for a total of eight weeks every year.

Rosalina giggled softly as Frey embraced her. When they'd begun their relationship it'd been little more than sitting with one another at diplomatic events and dancing at parties. It wasn't proper for the princess of Araluen to be with a Skandian, even if he was a diplomatic one. Frey did have several Skandian qualities that could turn people off to their relationship. He regularly outdrank every Araluen around him. He gambled weekly and spent a lot of time swapping stories in taverns with sailors, soldiers, and horse traders. William drank, gambled, and traded stories, as did Horace, but they weren't near as far in as Frey. Rosalina's brother and father didn't make conscious attempts to keep up and even top commoners. Frey did.

Frey pressed his lips against hers. She welcomed them. Rosalina's parents knew about Frey. He'd asked Horace permission to court her after meeting up after parties for passionate rendezvous became a usual thing. Of course, neither Frey nor Rosalina mentioned their meetings. Frey acted as though he were seeking her out for the first time when he approached Horace. Rosalina's parents, however, weren't fooled. They didn't approve of the relationship but they allowed it. Cassandra had been more open to the idea than Horace but Rosalina felt certain most of that had to do with the fact she was his only daughter. Rosalina pressed her palms to Frey's chest as he kissed her.

Her parents. The scribe who served as Frey's secretary. Ace, who had walked in on them by mistake six months ago. Carissa, who, like Frey's secretary, ran defense when they were together. The cooks on three separate wolfships. Those were the only people who knew of their romance. Horace and Cassandra had given them a blessing to see one another so long as they kept it private. Skandians in Araluen were still known for scandal and the last thing the royal family needed was unnecessary scandal. Horace and Cassandra had advised them to be discreet and to make their love public only if there was an engagement to announce. They hadn't outright given that order but the younger couple abided by it. They were just happy to have a blessing at all. Rosalina's unexpected mandated trip to Hibernia for her 'protection' lined up with the ambassador's meeting perfectly. Frey boarded the same ship as Rosalina without her parents' realizing.

"I brought you something," Frey whispered in her ear. Rosalina's heart raced. He pressed a rectangular box into her hand. As an ambassador to two allied countries Frey traveled a lot. He always brought her presents, and Rosalina loved being spoiled. As a princess she had access to luxuries other girls could only dream of and more than once a suitor sent her an expensive gift in hopes of wooing her. Frey was different though. He had taken time to get to know her and gave her gifts that actually meant something personally. Yes, most of the time they were expensive but they were also thoughtful.

Rosalina knew she was beautiful. She also liked to wear beautiful things. She turned heads when she stepped into a room and she liked that. It hadn't been hard to get Frey's attention however it had taken Frey a few tries to get hers. She'd been seeing a merchant's son when she met Frey. Then one night Rosalina went to surprise the old beau at home only to find him boasting about his 'conquest' to his friends. Frey won her over in the same night by leaving a red rose for her to discover when she returned to her bedroom. How he'd found her bedroom or known she was heartbroken that night she didn't know but dozens upon dozens of red roses later they were together.

Rosalina opened the box. Inside was one of the biggest pearls she'd ever seen set in a rose gold pendant. Rosalina was known for using roses in almost outfit she wore. Most of her clothes were either red, pink, or white to match the dozens of hair ornaments Carissa would sew fresh roses into every morning and afternoon. As a child Rosalina had hated her name. Other children called her 'Rosie Posy' as a taunt. Now as an adult she embraced it. After all, how many girls got to not only be a princess but by name have rights to exploit a specific flower?

"It's lovely," Rosalina gasped breathlessly. The pendent had to have cost Frey a pretty penny, so much that he hadn't been able to afford a chain go string it on afterwards. That didn't matter. Rosalina had plenty of chains it would look perfect dangling from. For now it had been threaded onto a soft pink satin ribbon. "Put it on me?" she asked as she turned around. Frey took it from the box and lowered it ceremoniously over her head. He kissed her ear as he tied the ribbon into a fancy knot at the nape of her neck. It was a knot a Skandian sailor would know by heart. He kissed her neck when he finished tightening the ribbon and she turned to face him. "How does it look?"

"It looks like it was made for you," he told her with a gasp of breath. Frey had grown up on wolfships. While he was a fair sailor he had never shown interest in minding ships for a living. He was, however, an excellent diplomat. The job of ambassador wasn't a coveted or widely sought after position among the Skandians and he hadn't had to fight too hard to be appointed.

Rosalina pressed her lips to his again. Then again. He gently pushed her to the wall and held her shoulders. Rosalina clasped her fingers behind his neck.

Above their heads the bars of the hatch rattled. "Oh I'm terribly sorry," Carissa's voice said, "I think I got my foot stuck in the hatch. Could you help me?"

Frey and Rosalina parted. That was their cue. They ducked and ran into the kitchen. With nods to the cook they slipped out the side just as they heard the clanking of the hatch opening from the storeroom. Frey turned suddenly and stole one last kiss from her. "One day we won't have to hide like criminals in the dark," he whispered before heading down the hallway.

"One day," Rosalina promised in a whisper to herself as she climbed the steep stairs that would take her above deck.

"That was close," Carissa told her as she helped Rosalina up the last few steps.

"Thank you for covering us," Rosalina told her. "You're a good friend."

"You'd do the same for me," Carissa shrugged. She smiled slyly. "You _have_ done the same for me."

Rosalina grinned, remembering Carissa's eight month on-and-off again fling with a boy who they were relatively sure was Gabby's brother. Gabby's family attended several of the same charity events as Rosalina though Rosalina didn't personally interact with them. Carissa, however, was a step higher than staff yet still a servant and was free to mingle with whomever she chose when Rosalina was busy entertaining the higher ups.

The man had features that were strikingly similar to Gabby's and claimed his father was a merchant with his hand in many different crafts, as Gabby had described her father. He talked about having a niece and though he never said her name she sounded awfully similar to Clara, the niece Gabby produced when Elizabet needed a playmate. It'd never been confirmed though. Carissa hadn't felt comfortable asking Gabby outright if her lover was her brother and asking her lover if his sister was the blind healer hadn't seemed right either. To avoid awkwardness Carissa insisted they sneak around. It ended when Carissa discovered she was nothing more than a trophy for him, a trophy she ensured he didn't snare. Rosalina, being the friend she was, used her wit to set him up for public embarrassment.

Coincidentally, the next time they saw Gabby with her known brother, Royal Scout Roman, the two mentioned how distraught their parents were over how a second brother humiliated their family.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Apologies for the delay. For this, I give you an extra long chapter! Big thanks to HammyMC, who wrote a reader's summary for Purpose. Go check it out in my profile :)**

Raider: Parks and Rec...no. I'll have to look it up. I actually do not have TV. Instead, I rely on the internet and creativity for entertainment. You, my friend, are far from worthless.

TheRanger'sDaughter: It wasn't Roman pursuing Carissa. It was Spence, Gabby's other brother.

HammyMC: Thanks for doing the summary! Hm...what a magical place New Zealand must be.

Ethanland1: Rosalina and her boyfriend make for quite the subplot, trust me. Carissa and Spence...eck. Just goes to show Rosalina and Carissa aren't as ditsy as they sometimes appear.

Aubrey: Nope...Rosalina and Carissa aren't usually the focus of the story, but they are such fun characters to go to every now and then.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

The rain came down in a steady sheet as Liam and Caitlyn arrived at the beach. They found Scout and Mason's tent without trouble. Liam worked quickly to unsaddle their horses while Caitlyn filled two bowls with the soup drowning over a washed out campfire. Soaked through and through, they crept into the tent's shelter. Liam closed up the flap securely and sat next to Caitlyn. "I guess they got caught up in the rain somewhere," he said. "Are you alright, Kate?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I'm alright Papa."

* * *

Scout held her cut arm out so the rain could wash away the blood.

"So what exactly is it Daniel does in Hibernia?" Mason asked as she rinsed her arm.

"I think officially he's supposed to oversee Araluen affairs and assist in major threats," she replied. "Honestly, I don't see much of him at work. He helped when we were trying to transport Eula, but other than that he's kept his duties to himself."

"Your parents told me you wanted to be a royal scout when you were in Araluen."

Scout smiled and pulled her arm out of the rain. She dried it the edge of her cloak and sat back against a boulder. "And now I'm the princess of Hibernia. It's a pretty sharp turn, don't you think?"

Mason laughed. "A very sharp turn."

Scout held out her arm so the cut was exposed. She stared at it closely. The bleeding hadn't stopped and she'd need to wash it again in a few minutes. For now she just sat with it turned up.

"You'll need a bandage for that," Mason told her.

"Can you make one?"

Mason took out his knife and cut off part of his cloak. Scout held her arm still while he wrapped her cut tightly. "It's been an hour," he said. "It's getting dark."

"Scared to climb down in the dark?" Scout teased with a taunting smile.

"It wouldn't be the smartest thing I've done," Mason replied seriously.

"We're young. We're allowed to do stupid things sometimes." Scout stretched out.

"You seem tired."

"I am tired."

"If you want to rest I'll wake you when it stops raining.

Scout rolled back her shoulders. Suddenly she could barely keep her eyes open. "Are you sure?" she asked. She knew she could trust him. He was, after all, like a son to her father.

"Rest," Mason assured her.

* * *

Rosalina and Carissa ran from the gangway to the covered pavilion where Sean and Kineta waited to greet them. Sean held his son Gabe on his shoulder while Elizabet clasped at her mother's skirt shyly. The Hibernian royal family had obviously been caught in the rain on their way to the docks to greet the Araluens. Once under cover the Araluens arranged themselves. Rosalina stood in the center with her guards on either side of her and Carissa a few steps behind. The ambassadors who had come from Araluen, including Frey, lined up behind them. Rosalina did a quick curtsy as a formality before stepping closer to the Hibernians so that the others could pack in away from the torrential weather.

"Welcome," Kineta greeted them. "I'm afraid we're going to be stuck here until the rain lets up. There's a tavern nearby we can wait it out in. I'm sure you're hungry after the trip."

"Thank you," Rosalina replied. She smiled down to Elizabet. "Hello, Princess."

Elizabet frowned and stepped behind her mother. Kineta stroked her young daughter's hair. "We're still working on that," Kineta apologized. Rosalina nodded and pulled up the hood on her cloak before stepping out into the rain again. Once in the tavern they all sat down and handed their cloaks over to waitresses who tossed them over lines near the fire. The space was fairly empty. Rain must have driven away all the usual customers. The owner would likely be more than happy to accommodate them and make a fair sum of money off the small crowd of people who had just ran in. Rosalina sat alone with Sean, Kineta, and their children at a table. A waitress brought them cool water to drink and bread spread with cream cheese to pick at.

"I'm slightly surprised Scout and Ranger Daniel aren't here to greet us," Rosalina told them. "Is everything alright?"

Sean and Kineta both nodded. "As I'm sure you know Scout's family was on the last ferry in. Her father's stolen her away for a few days so they can spend time together," Sean explained. "As for Daniel, he's currently on a mission. We've had some issues with organized thieves intercepting our couriers. The information they carry has been safe but the thieves rob them of gold and whatever else has tangible value. Daniel has a Hibernian team with him. It's a problem we'd like solved and it seemed like a good enough chance to get him integrated into our ranks."

"Will he be away long?" Rosalina asked. "I understand he works here and all, but his sister is traveling with me and I know she was looking forward to seeing him."

"It shouldn't take longer than a couple of weeks, if that," Kineta answered. "Did his sister come just to see him?"

Rosalina shook her head. "No. Carissa is my lady-in-waiting."

"We had Scout's lady-in-waiting come along with us. I think you may have met her. She traveled to Araluen with Scout once but it was as a maid. Her name is Kelly. She's been recently promoted. We thought she could help get your lady-in-waiting familiar with the castle while we were eating dinner tonight."

As though summoned, Kelly stepped to their table and curtsied. Rosalina caught Carissa's attention and motioned for her to come over.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get back to the castle as soon as possible," Kelly told Carissa after they were introduced. "I understand any sister of Ranger Daniel's is a fair rider? One of Princess Scout's guards offered to ride back with us. With this rain there will be a lot of work to be done."

Carissa nodded. Though she'd given up life as a Ranger's daughter earlier than expected in favor of living in the castle with Rosalina, she was still her father's child and didn't mind getting a little wet. Part of her was glad Kelly asked because she was far more interested in seeing the castle Scout thought so highly of and learning its paths. It'd be up to her to sneak Frey and Rosalina around the unfamiliar place and the sooner she could start studying its layout the better.

"Be safe," Sean told them as they fastened their still damp cloaks around their shoulders. Warden waited for them by the door. He told himself he was doing this half-mad errand in the rain purely as a favor to Kelly. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have Scout's lady-in-waiting owing him, and he needed all the help he could get in that venture. So far Kelly had been adamant about staying out of that part of Scout's life, but if it came down to it she'd likely help Warden above Tucker and Daniel. She knew him better.

Rosalina watched as the three of them left to run through the rain to the stable next door before turning back to the Hibernian royals. "My parents wanted me to express Araluen's gratitude for our alliance. They think our countries coming together so strongly is just what our part of the world needs to put away the swords and solve future problems diplomatically."

Though both her parents had seen battlefields and Araluen maintained a top notch army, there hadn't been an actual full-scale war in a long time. Araluen had a stronger presence than Hibernia abroad, but that was quickly changing. Putting up a united front early would benefit them both.

"I'm sure the alliance will grow stronger with your generation," Kineta told her. "Especially considering our crown heir is a childhood friend of your brother's."

Rosalina smiled. "I knew that Aunt Lina was a princess growing up, but I never saw Scout or Caitlyn actually taking their titles. It's made for some interesting gossip in Araluen."

"Here in Hibernia as well," Sean agreed.

* * *

Mason blinked at the light. The rain had dragged on for hours after sunset. He must have drifted off. He sat up and stretched out his arms. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. His eyes widened as he realized his situation. He'd spent all night in a cave with Liam's daughter. Liam wasn't going to be happy with that. Mason jumped to his feet and looked around for Scout. She lay where he'd left her, curled up under her cloak. Her brow had a thin layer of water on it.

"Scout wake up," he said as he brushed his clothes off. The rain must have blown against her in her sleep. Liam was going to kill him. He stretched some more once he noticed a soreness in his shoulder. He held his hands out to catch dripping water from above. It wasn't raining but somewhere higher up the cliff a puddle was draining out. He splashed the collected water against his face and rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eyes. He turned back to Scout. She hadn't stirred. "Scout," Mason said louder. "Get up."

He walked over to where she lay and lightly tapped her with the toe of his boot. She moaned but didn't stir. Mason knelt down and jabbed at her arm with his finger. "Scout," he said again. Nothing. Mason sighed and sat down. He carefully picked up her injured arm and started unwrapping it so the cut could breathe. It had to have closed by now. "You sure sleep heavily," he muttered.

Then he saw it. Angry red marks shot out from her cut and the thin line itself had become a deep purple crack. "No," he whispered. He grabbed both her shoulders and shook her. "Scout!"

Her eyes finally opened. Mason realized the water on her face was from sweat rather than rain. "What?" she asked. Her voice sounded aged. He put her hand against her forehead hoping to wipe away some of the sweat. She burned with fever.

"Scout, look at your arm," he beckoned. She glanced down. Her eyes widened.

"What…how…," she whispered.

"You need a healer," he said. "Now."

He pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the ledge. They sat down with their feet dangling. Scout closed her eyes as though suddenly dizzy.

"I can't climb," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Right," Mason said. "Just follow me onto the side and then you can hold me, alright? I'll carry you down."

The descent was perilous. Mason knew it was a risk, but it was one he had to take. She needed a healer. Mason carefully chose only the sturdiest handholds and footholds as he went down. He glanced over his shoulder to Scout every now and then. She struggled to keep her grip. He was glad she was able to put away the modesty of personal space on demand.

Once his feet hit the ground she let go. She didn't fall but wobbled where she stood. He took her arm and put it around his shoulders. "Hopefully Liam and Caitlyn made it to our camp last night."

"Hopefully," Scout muttered.

* * *

Caitlyn stepped out of the tent and stretched. Sleeping on the sand had been comfortable. She looked east and could make out the pink rays of the uppermost part of the sun peaking over the horizon. She and Liam had waited for hours until finally giving up and going to sleep. Likely Scout and Mason were trapped somewhere because of the rain. She sat next to her father, who had already gotten up and managed to find enough dry wood to start a fire and brew tea.

"Good morning," he told her. Caitlyn smiled.

"Good morning. Have you seen them?"

Liam shook his head. "Not yet."

Liam put a mug in her hands. Caitlyn sipped the warm tea. The breeze of the sea had a bite in it and the air was still cool from the night. She bundled her cloak around her and kept her hands firmly around the mug to stay warm.

"I think there's some ham we can fry for breakfast," Liam said. "Does that sound good to you?"

Caitlyn nodded. She took another sip and let her eyes stray to the cliffs down the beach. "Will it be too slippery to climb today?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do you see that bluish green moss on the side there?" Liam asked. Caitlyn nodded. "That stuff is poisonous when it's mixed with water and gets into an open cut. Even the smallest scratch can turn on you. We'd better save that for another time, when it hasn't been raining so much. We can…"

Liam stopped talking. Caitlyn dropped her tea. Just in the distance was Mason half-carrying, half-dragging Scout next to him. Liam and Caitlyn leapt to their feet and ran to meet them. Liam took Scout's weight and sat down immediately.

"What happened?" he demanded. Mason pointed to her arm.

"We were climbing the cliffs and she cut herself…I don't know what happened. It must have been infected or…something…I'm so sorry. I bandaged it but…I'm so sorry."

"You can see the castle from here. Pack up immediately and meet me there," Liam ordered. He whistled for his horse as he lifted Scout in his arms. He didn't bother with the saddle. Liam tossed Scout over the horse's back and mounted behind her. He held the reins so that his arms would encompass her and she could rest her head against his shoulder. Just like that he was gone. Caitlyn could feel her heart thud against her chest as she and Mason hastily packed up. Swift, Scout's horse, ran after her owner.

"What happened last night?" Caitlyn demanded as she broke down the tent.

"The rain didn't let up and…Scout was tired so she went to sleep. I said I'd wake her when the rain stopped but I drifted off and…I just don't know," Mason said too quickly as he threw out the tea onto the sand and put the pot away.

"Papa said the moss is poisonous when it's wet."

Mason froze in his tracks for almost a full ten seconds. Pure fear glazed into his eyes. He shook himself and went back to work. "She'll be alright," he said softly. "She has to be. We can't lose anybody else right now."

* * *

Liam didn't bother stopping or even slowing once he was in the city. Scout's horse, Swift, had followed them and no one dared to stop the rider Swift followed. Liam had put Scout's hood up and braced her close to him so she'd stay warm as he raced her towards the castle.

"Healers!" he demanded when he finally made it to the castle's entrance. "Healers now! She got wet rotsmoss into a cut!"

People scrambled. Liam carried her inside the castle. A young boy, likely the son of a maid, led him to the medical wing. Word traveled faster than Liam and a healer directed him to a bed and started to work immediately. Scout lay with her eyes closed though she wasn't asleep. She didn't want to watch as they numbed her arm before reopening the wound. She clenched her teeth and stiffened her body when they slapped the antidote into the cut and used a rod with cotton on the end to ensure the antidote went deep inside. She'd have a scar for sure when this was over.

They were still applying the antidote when Kineta came in and put her hand on Liam's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked gently. Liam took a deep breath.

"Rotsmoss," he whispered.

"When?"

"Sometime last night."

Kineta gave him an assuring look. "She'll be fine. It was less than twenty-four hours."

"Less than six would have been better."

"Still," Kineta insisted. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Daniel closed the door on the jailer's wagon. They'd caught five masterminds behind a string of thefts from couriers and court messengers. Hopefully it was enough to offset the others. He turned to Special Operations Agent Kellan as the jailer pulled away. "Back to Roscrea then?" he asked.

"As soon as Julia gets changed," Kellan told him. Julia came out of the woods with the dress she'd worn as part of her disguise over her arm. Her uniform was so much better. She tossed the dress to Kellan and set to work wiping the colored powders off her face.

"That was horrible," she muttered. "Never make me do that again."

"It wasn't so bad," Daniel told her with a grin. Julia glared at him and tossed the powder-stained rag at him.

"Don't provoke her. She's as volatile as they come," Kellan laughed. Julia tossed her glare to him.

"You two are horrible," Julia mumbled. She mounted her horse. "Can we go back to Roscrea now?"

They rode up the path to the castle and dismounted in the courtyard outside. Kelly stood at the entrance. At first glance, Daniel assumed she was there to collect their report to take directly to Scout…or perhaps to collect him and Julia to escort to Scout. She rushed down several steps towards them as they came in. Worry lines etched across her forehead.

"Julia," she said breathlessly, "Ranger Daniel…come quickly. Scout's in the medical wing."

"Medical wing?" Daniel repeated. He jumped off his horse. He'd been taught by multiple mentors to mind his own horse, but this time he handed the reins off to an eager stable boy. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She was climbing a cliff and poisonous moss got into an open cut," Kelly answered as she ran behind Julia and Daniel.

"Rotsmoss?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Kelly answered. Kelly pushed ahead of them once they were in the medical wing. She led them back to the private rooms and opened the door of the farthest one. Daniel stepped in first. Liam leaned against one of the walls while Mason sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Scout was sleeping in the bed. Someone had set her arm palm-up outside of the blankets so it was exposed. The cut ran the length of her forearm. The skin around the cut was a deep purple and her veins shot out from the center. A wet cloth had been placed on her forehead.

"Welcome back Daniel," Liam said flatly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Daniel demanded as he walked to Scout's bed.

"Depends on how long it takes for her to wake up," Liam replied. Daniel glanced from Mason to Liam.

"When did you two get back?" he asked.

"Three hours sago," Liam answered. "Caitlyn's hiding somewhere in the castle. We were on a family trip. Scout and Mason got caught in the rain and…well neither of them was familiar with poisonous plants in Hibernia."

Mason picked up his head. His eyes were red as though he'd been crying. Daniel didn't draw attention to it. Julia stepped around him and walked over to Scout's bed. She looked up to Liam.

"You're her father?" she asked. Liam nodded. Julia bit her lip. "Does Tucker know?"

"I don't know," Liam replied. Julia nodded.

"I'll go tell him."

Julia left the room abruptly. Daniel leaned in to get a closer look at Scout's arm.

"She's going to be alright," Daniel said firmly. It was more for his benefit than anything else. "I mean…it's not that bad, right? Just a scratch that got some stuff in it?"

Liam walked to the other side of Scout's bed. He stroked his oldest daughter's hair. She didn't even stir. Once again her skin was caked with sweat and her breathing had been shallow since they arrived. He swallowed hard. "Like I said, it depends on how long it takes her to wake up."

"I'm sorry Liam," Mason said. He stood up so fast the chair fell over. "I'm just…I'm sorry."

Mason left the room. He couldn't take being responsible for heartache when they'd just been reunited. Liam stared hard into Daniel's eyes.

"He's your apprentice now," Liam told the younger Ranger. "He's training to be a Ranger Liaison and you are his master until farther notice."

"But…you…"

"I have a year's leave. Go take care of him, Daniel. He's going to need a lot of direction."

Daniel didn't fully understand why he suddenly had a new apprentice but did catch the underlying tone in Liam's voice. He wanted to be alone with his eldest daughter. Daniel shut the door quietly behind him before jogging after Mason.

* * *

Caitlyn sobbed into Talia's shoulder. The healers had been discreet when working on Scout. They'd shooed everyone out of the room while they worked, including her and Liam. While Liam fought to maintain composure with Sean and Kineta she'd gone to Tucker's room next door and pressed her ear to the shared wall. Tucker's door had been open when the mass of healers rushed by. He'd watched her from his bed quietly while Caitlyn stood with her ear pressed to the wall.

Scout's arm was poisoned and after reopening the wound to drain and apply antidote she'd lost a lot of blood. If her current unconscious state came from blood loss she'd wake up in three or four hours feeling weak. If a small amount of poison remained, she'd sleep four to five hours and feel incredibly ill. If there was enough poison to require further treatment she wouldn't be the same, pending on where the poison spread. She could lose her arm or, if it made it to her brain, suffer for the rest of her life mentally pending on what part of the brain it took. However if she was still asleep in ten hours she wouldn't wake up. She'd slowly slip away, just as Lina had, and be placed with their mother by the end of the week.

Caitlyn hadn't been able to be in the room with Scout. She couldn't stand by and watch her sister die in the same room their mother had passed. She hadn't been able to watch Lina and she wasn't able to watch Scout.

"She could still wake up," Talia told her gently. "She could wake up and be perfectly fine."

Talia's words didn't help. Caitlyn still cried uncontrollably. Talia held her tight and stroked her hair. They'd been like that since Caitlyn ran from Tucker's room after hearing the healer tell the nurses and assistants what was happening. The healer had come out to tell the family, but Caitlyn's sudden exit had done his job for him. Talia somehow appeared, ready to intervene where necessary. She'd run after Caitlyn. Caitlyn had put up a fight when Talia caught up, but she wasn't a match for her mother's childhood friend. Talia let her get in a few strikes to release anger, but hugged her so tightly she pinned Caitlyn's arms to her sides after. Caitlyn had collapsed in tears. Talia had been holding her ever since.

* * *

Julia pushed Tucker's door open. She'd been able to stay composed in front of Scout's family, but in front of Tucker she lost it. She frowned upon showing emotion, especially crying, in front of other people. She liked to be known as the strong one who kept her mind clear in spite of everything around her. But, Scout was in bad shape. Scout, her best friend. A princess who would one day become her queen. A queen Julia had long decided she would gladly follow.

"Caitlyn was here eavesdropping through the wall, but I'm not sure who for…was it Scout?" Tucker asked. Julia knew if she opened her mouth words wouldn't come out. A tear ran down her hot cheek as she nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

Julia opened her mouth but her voice wasn't working. She let out a couple of sobs before the only word she really needed to say came out. "Rotsmoss."

Tucker's face fell. Julia walked to his bed, taking even, graceful steps as though she were back at the Academy learning how to behave like a lady. She sat on his bed facing him. He winced as he leaned forward. It didn't take much. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Julia cried freely. She, Scout, and Tucker had become more than friends at the Academy. They were almost like family. Julia and Tucker would serve in Special Operations while Scout went on being a princess, and then when she became queen they'd be in her inner circle, gladly riding out on whatever missions she required.

Julia couldn't imagine her future without Scout. She'd always wanted to serve the crown, and living with that very crown had wrapped her professional aspirations and personal friendships into one. With every drill in class, every petty competition they rivaled one another in, every middle-of-the-night conversation, they'd become like sisters. Scout talked about her family and finished mourning for her mother just steps away from Julia when they shared a room. Julia had gone through her own sets of personal crisis over the past two years, and Scout had returned the favor of being a strong friend. When Julia was being bullied and was too ashamed of that fact within itself to stand up to them, Scout had done it for her. When Julia caught her former sweetheart with someone else in the gardens, Scout had shown her how to mix up a liquid that caused dreadful itching and helped her steal his uniform to soak overnight.

Julia took a deep breath though the tears were still flowing. "We have to be strong," she told Tucker. "For her family."

Tucker shook his head. "There's still a chance she may wake up. There's…"

"How long has she been in there, Tuck?"

Tucker swallowed. "Three and a half hours."

Julia's face crumbled and she began crying all over again. Tucker kept holding her, his grip tightening with every sob.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yes, the story is coming to an end. Yes, I still have many Themes left. Have a Theme request? Please leave them in a review or PM them to me. Also, go check out Stars, a Theme written by guest writer Hammy MC!**

HammyMC: I am scum. Apologies. Again.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Liam's worried he's about to lose his daughter after recently losing his wife. He's allowed to be a little rash.

Raider: Hulu and Amazon Prime. I just got a thing in my email for another free trial of Netflix, so we'll see...may use that for the next couple of weeks.

ethanland1: 1) You'll have to wait and see about Liam. 2) You swear...what? ;) 3) The rapid posting of this series has been a perk of writing it 3 years ago and saving the files. The entire thing start to finish was already written this round...save the Themes. So, you ask about Themes. Basically, I have a list of 100 Themes from deviantart. What started as a oneshot challenge has grown into a series of oneshots (and occasionally series of two or three) that are 'extras' to my main storyline. You want to see Lina's death? Sean and Kineta's courtship and wedding? Early life at the Academy? Snippets of Lina's relationship with her mother? Adorable moments of Halt with his grandchildren? Cousin shenanigans? Elizabet's backstory pre-orphanage? Go to the Themes.

Aubrey: Fully terrible indeed. However, sometimes in life terrible things do happen.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Daniel sat on the steps next to his unexpected apprentice. He had no idea how he'd train the young Ranger hopeful, but he did know how to be a big brother. Mason looked like he could use the latter.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked gently. Mason desperately tried to wipe away tears.

"We climbed up to a cave and it started raining before we got to the top. The moss…they said it becomes poisonous when it's wet and…she cut her arm on the climb up…I'm not sure if the moss got into it when it was wet or not but she tried to wash it in the rain after we got to the cave. It just kept raining and she got tired…I let her go to sleep. I let her fall asleep. They said that was the stupidest thing I could have done. But I did it and now she's…Scout's…"

Daniel nodded with understanding. "I know it's hard to realize this right now but you didn't do anything wrong. You did what I would have done. This isn't your fault."

"I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

Mason ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair again. He rested like that for several moments before he couldn't keep sobs in any longer.

"You can cry," Daniel assured him. "It's alright."

"You aren't crying."

"I'm sure before it's all over I will. I'm in shock right now."

It was a half-truth. He'd never been a fan of showing anything but confidence and humor in public. He'd mastered bottling up his emotions until he was in the safety of his own room.

Mason took a deep breath and tried to swallow tears before more fell down his face. "First Halt and Pauline because I just had to go and get captured and now Scout because I let her fall asleep…"

"What?" Daniel cut him off. "Halt and Pauline?"

Mason's eyes widened. He swallowed again. "They died protecting apprentices. They…the people who had me in slavery invaded the castle in Araluen and…and…"

Daniel patted Mason's shoulder. "That sounds like them. It wasn't your fault. What else would we lose them to if not their wills to protect others? Old age? Unlikely."

Mason let out a single laugh between his sobs. He rested his head in his hands again. "I wish we knew what would make her wake up. If we just…"

"They said we shouldn't do anything to make her wake up. Her waking up on her own will be the biggest help in knowing just how much the poison affected her."

"I hate this. I hate being helpless."

Daniel nodded. "I agree." Confident the younger man wouldn't do anything stupid now, Daniel stood up. "Get yourself put together and do whatever it is you need to do. If you can't stay composed in Scout's room then don't go in there. Don't run off. Stay in the castle. It may calm you if you were to find something useful. Maybe Sean or Kineta could point you in the right direction for that."

Mason nodded. "Alright…I'll do that."

Daniel patted Mason's shoulder one last time. "Mason, whatever happens at the end of today you're still my apprentice and I still think you have potential. Whatever happens isn't your fault."

Mason just nodded. Satisfied with the response, Daniel headed back to the medical wing. He knew he couldn't keep himself together if he saw Scout lying in the bed again but he'd heard Julia slip into the room next to hers. The door was cracked just enough for him to see Julia crying into the shoulder of Tucker. He let himself in and closed the door behind him after getting a nod from Tucker. Julia sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Any news?" he asked. The both shook their heads.

"None," Julia replied in a whisper. "None at all."

* * *

Caitlyn walked back into Scout's room with Talia. Wordlessly, she went and sat in the chair next to Scout's bed. She stared at Scout without blinking or speaking. Her eyes were puffy but she'd been able to get control of the tears. She couldn't believe this was happening to her sister. Talia crossed the room and leaned against the wall next to Liam.

"Don't tell me to leave," Liam told her sternly without taking his eyes of Scout. "I'm not leaving."

"I know," Talia replied.

"Then why are you here?"

Talia didn't answer. Instead she joined him in watching Scout. The healers had laid her on the bed carefully and made it as comfortable for her as possible. Her injured arm lay exposed palm up. Every so often a healer came in to clean up the drainage and change the cloth on her forehead. They were always careful not to disturb her, as though her sleep were just a well-deserved rest. She had to wake up on her own without outside influence. They spoke in low whispers and pushed the sunlight away with dark curtains. A single candle provided light. The cut wasn't near as nasty as it had been when they first arrived. The drainage had faded and now just small amounts slipped through Scout's sliced skin. The healers said they would stitch it up if they didn't fear waking her.

Liam forced himself to breath evenly to keep from crying. He refused to weep over Scout when there was still hope she'd wake up and feel nauseous for a few days with no other damage. He played through every scenario in his head as he watched her lying there looking for any hints to what her condition would be tomorrow. Too much time had passed. The best they could hope for now was rounds of vomiting and weakness upon waking up. She may have no feeling in the arm elbow down. That was something that could be dealt with as well. To protect herself she'd likely have to wear a long glove. Liam remembered an old acquaintance from the Academy doing just that because of a similar injury.

If the poison settled in her arm but she still had slight feeling, that would mean it could travel. The healers may amputate her arm if there were any fears of spreading. At the Academy anyone who was maimed lived out the rest of their life as a servant. Scout could still be the princess with one arm but her life would be more difficult. She'd have Kelly, who still flitted around on errands for the medical staff and kept Sean and Kineta updated on Scout's condition. Kelly would have to help her with almost everything for the first several months until Scout adapted and learned to do things herself. Liam remembered when Lina came home with a twisted foot. He'd known right away she'd be determined and disciplined enough to live a full life but had never guessed she'd learn to ride aggressively again or continue her job as an active Battalion lady. She proved herself a thousand times over post-injury, but not without struggle. She'd spent many a night with just Liam, emptying herself of frustrations and fears. Scout had grown up seeing her mother overcome challenges and would be determined to the do the same when she woke up. After seeing Lina through her own injury, Liam desperately hoped Scout was close enough to her friends gathered in the other room to be vulnerable with them. Lina would have never had the success she did without help adjusting. Scout would need help too, no matter how stubborn she was.

It was hardest to maintain self-control when his thoughts drifted to the possibility of her having brain damage. He'd seen it before. There weren't many life altering injuries he hadn't seen growing up at the Academy and of them all brain damage was the worst. Fierce warriors became like children needing to relearn everything all over again. Some never regained their original abilities. Some never regained the abilities a commoner had, such as walking or buttoning up a shirt. He couldn't think of Scout like that. Brain damage would mean she'd have no choice but to step down a princess and throw Hibernia into turmoil. Sean and Kineta had done a good enough job reuniting the country but what they really needed was the next generation, Scout, to seal their unification. They needed someone who had never in her life been loyal to a single Old Kingdom and could see things without the prejudice of the old civil war.

They'd fight over who the next heir truly was; adopted Elizabet or blood-royal Gabe…or Caitlyn, Lina's second daughter. If Elizabet was settled on some may argue Kane should be forced back as the adopted son of Halt, the rightful king of the last generation's sibling trio. There were enough left from the Old Kingdoms to spread the poison of hate around and throw the country back into its old ways. Sean and Kineta would likely be killed unless they ran. Liam would have to collect Scout and Caitlyn and quietly take them back to Araluen before anything bad could happen to them. By stepping down Scout would become a target and if brain damaged she wouldn't even realize why.

Liam took a deep breath. He wouldn't continue being a Ranger if that was what happened. He'd formally resign. He'd find another way to make a living, maybe teaching one or two classes at one of the schools. He'd have to stay home and watch over Scout. Caitlyn would grow up and move on with her life, but he'd take care of Scout.

Liam shook those thoughts from his head. Every possible life Scout could have upon waking up had played through his mind and the only thing left to think about was life without Scout. He couldn't handle that. He needed his daughter regardless of what shape she was in. He'd already lost Lina. It wasn't fair he lose a daughter as well.

Liam, for the first time since arriving, took his eyes off Scout to glance at Talia. Her hand was on his arm. She looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes that had gotten her in and out of trouble so many times. Kane and Russ both had her eyes. Talia didn't say anything. She just stared at him. Liam was thankful for that. She gave him all the comfort he needed with that look. They hadn't been the best of friends growing up and that hadn't changed when she came back into their lives when Kane was a boy traveling with his adoptive father for the first time.

She'd been close to Lina. Liam had always given her respect because of that friendship. Lina had always seen something in her nobody else did. Now Liam was starting to understand that quality in the old Charmer he had never been quite able to pin. Her presence was comforting. She communicated whatever it was he needed to hear without speaking. He felt his muscles relax. He didn't realize he'd been so tense.

His expression softened and he blinked a couple of times before turning back to Scout. She lay there unmoving. Liam took a deep breath and looked over to Caitlyn. He'd just explained to Scout why her younger sister would receive more attention and she'd accepted it. Scout had been grown up enough see Caitlyn's pain had festered while hers had eased in the months after Lina's death. It had been Liam's first real adult conversation with her, the first one in which she felt more like his peer than his child. And now all the focus was back on Scout. Caitlyn had crumbled under the pressure and he had stood aside for other people to comfort her. Liam pushed away that guilt and went over to her.

"Kate," he said softly. "You don't have to stay."

"Yes I do," she replied back coldly. Because of Scout's condition she'd said the words quietly, but the resolve beneath them had her mother's determination. Liam straightened up and continued his watch on Scout with both his hands on Caitlyn's shoulders.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: TOS was amazing. If their tour comes near you, get tickets as close to the stage as possible. It's worth it.**

Sappira2222: I'm alive! I promise! Thanks for the praise. It means a lot!

HammyMC: Feely indeed.

Aubrey: Mason's having the biggest 'oops' of his life right now. Something seemingly sensible to do, completely wrong thing.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll have to keep reading and see.

ethanland: How many chapters...not sure. About...60 pages left in my Word document? I didn't check before I copied this over...

Raider: Interaction between Daniel and Mason? Not much. Just when they crossed paths as Rangers, and as Mason has been away for two years...not much at all.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Carissa sat on the steps in a servants' stairway. She felt like vomiting. She kept her arms crossed over her stomach and leaned forward just in case. She hadn't handled Scout being sick as well as Rosalina. Carissa hadn't been able to find her brother so she sat by herself on the stairs. Everyone else found ways to stay busy, so the staircase was empty. She'd managed to keep herself together up until she made it to the staircase.

She heard the door at the landing above her open. She straightened up and wiped her eyes as boots came down.

"Lady Carissa, right?"

Carissa took a deep breath as Warden sat by her. She glanced to him before leaning forward again, clutching her arms over her stomach. "Yes, I'm Carissa Treaty. You're Warden Casey. You're Scout's guard."

Warden nodded. "Yes."

Carissa wiped her eyes again. Warden seemed just as upset if not more.

"You're close to her, aren't you?" Carissa asked. Warden nodded.

"I met her shortly after she got here. She needed a partner for her waltz lessons and…well…"

Carissa smiled despite her tears. "Scout had waltz lessons?"

Warden chuckled. "Yes…she's not that great, but she can hold her own. She just needs someone to lead her properly."

Carissa straightened up and leaned against the wall so she could face him. "You're Hibernian, right? Born and raised?"

Warden nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know about this rotsmoss stuff?"

Warden nodded. "I don't know all the science behind it, but…it's serious. It really does depend on when she wakes up."

Carissa took a deep breath. "We were neighbors growing up," she told him. "There was a path between our cabins. When both my parents were gone we went to them and vice versa."

"Well, that explains why she's so close to Ranger Daniel. He is your brother, right?"

Carissa smiled with a slight nod. "She and Daniel snuck out to go hunting a lot. It was even worse if Kane and William were in the same city…Prince William and Kane's a Royal Scout. They were always sneaking out to go hunting."

"She doesn't do that much anymore," Warden said. "Nobody to go with and too hard to sneak in and out of the castle. She's gotten pretty good at bow fishing. There's a river from the loch that flows through our city and bow fishing is a big pastime here."

Carissa smiled again and wiped away what she hoped was the last of her tears. "Scout's going to be okay, right?" she asked.

Warden could see Carissa needed a glimmer of hope. "Sometimes people just have to sleep it off and get it out of their system," he told her. It was a half-truth. It seemed to be enough. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"I'd better get back to Princess Rosalina. Thank you, Warden."

Warden nodded. He stood up as well. "Good luck, Carissa."

 **Ranger's Apprentice**

Talia put her hand on Liam's arm again. He looked over at her. She nodded down to Caitlyn. His younger daughter had fallen asleep sitting up. She had to be emotionally drained after their day.

"Kate," Liam whispered with a nudge. Caitlyn opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking up at her father.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe you should go get some rest. I'll make sure someone gets you if something happens."

"No," Caitlyn said with her same resolve. "I'm staying."

Liam sighed and turned his attention back to Scout. It'd been five and a half hours. The color in her arm had faded to a dark blue. She wouldn't lose her arm. The coloring brought both a relief and distress. Liam stepped around the chair Caitlyn sat in and stared at Scout. Her chest heaved once. Liam lunged forward and gently put his hand on Scout's head. The entire time she'd been in the bed her chest had barely moved. Her breathing had been steady the entire time.

"Scout?" he asked softly. She began coughing violently.

"Scout!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She rushed forward. Talia caught her from behind and pulled her back, holding her tight. Liam sat on the bed with Scout. He lifted her up to sit. She immediately jerked to the side. He barely got her hair pulled back in one hand before everything in her stomach came out over the floor. Liam turned back to Talia and Caitlyn.

"Go get somebody!" he shouted. Talia nodded and ran out, releasing Caitlyn. Caitlyn took a couple of steps towards the bed. By the time Scout finished the healers arrived. One called a maid to clean up while the head physician leaned over the bed. Liam passed Scout a cup of water that had been untouched all morning.

"Hello Princess," the healer said gently. Scout blinked at the light. Liam kept his arms around her so that she could lean against him. He could feel how alarmingly weak she was. The healer took her injured arm and inspected it closely. "Can you tell me your name?" the healer asked.

Scout squinted in the light. Liam felt his heart race when she didn't respond.

"Can you tell me your name?" the healer repeated.

"Scout," Scout answered. Liam let out a sigh with relief.

"Where were you born, Scout?"

Scout noticed the cut on her arm. "What's going on?"

"You're in the medical wing. Do you know where?"

Scout looked around the room. She flinched when an assistant opened the curtain and let sunlight pour in. She looked from Liam to Caitlyn. Confusion settled in. She looked back at the healer with a creased forehead.

"Scout, what's the last thing you remember before waking up?" the healer pressed.

"I'm not sure," Scout replied after another long pause. She glanced back to Liam and Caitlyn.

"Do you recognize them?" the healer asked. Scout nodded.

"Did I hit my head or something?"

"Or something," the healer told her. "Can you tell me who they are?"

"My father and sister," Scout answered. "I…thought I was in Hibernia but…"

"You are," Liam assured her. "Do you remember Kate and me coming?"

Scout rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Can we shut the curtains?"

An assistant rushed to darken the room. The healer just nodded. "You'll be sensitive to light for a few days," he said. "Do you remember what happened to your arm?"

Scout looked back down at her cut. "Um…"

"It may come back later," the healer assured her after a long pause. He took her injured arm and held it out. "Can you move your fingers?"

Caitlyn watched in silence as the healer made Scout test her arm and asked her more basic questions. She seemed tired. At the end of his exam he stood up and motioned to Liam. Once those two stepped outside Caitlyn took Liam's place in the bed with Scout. She hugged her sister tightly. "Scout, I was so worried."

"I'm really tired," Scout said softly. "Caitlyn…why are you and Papa in Hibernia?"

"We're visiting you," Caitlyn told her. Panic rushed through her but she hushed it. The healers had said they shouldn't interfere with anything concerning Scout because the more she did on her own the better they'd be able to treat her and pinpoint what damage was done. Caitlyn hugged her sister again. She wasn't losing her arm. She could move everything, and she recognized her family. Her memory was obviously hit by the poison, but the healer had said it may come back later. Perhaps she just needed more time to fully wake up.

Liam came back into the room. "He said Scout needs to rest." He kissed Scout's forehead and squeezed her hand. "Come on Caitlyn. We'll come back later, alright Scout?"

Scout nodded.

"What's going on, Papa?" Caitlyn demanded the moment they were clear. Talia walked silently at a distance behind them.

"He said she's going to have holes in her memory and that it's safe for her to sleep. They're going to stitch up her arm and then leave her alone so she can rest. We can come back in a couple of hours."

"So we just leave her?" Caitlyn asked. Liam nodded.

"Yes. The worst part is over and we're going to let the healer do his job."

"But Papa…"

Liam hugged her tightly. "It's over Kate. She's going to be alright. The worst of everything is over and whatever comes next isn't going to be as bad as this was. She'll be alright. If we stay in there she won't rest, and her body needs rest now."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So, I've been churning out Themes like mad. As I copied this chapter in and got it ready to upload, I realized I made a mistake. You came dangerously close to getting a shotgun wedding instead of this chapter.**

HammyMC: Guards are important. You never know what may happen.

Aubrey: What? Did you think I'd kill off Scout? After all the debate over who she ends up with?

TheRanger'sDaughter: Go check the Theme reviews for your chapter. I think you'll like them :) Thanks again for writing it!

Raider: Hm...maybe. Since the guest writers have been knocking down my list, I'm actually running short on Themes. I've been typing them up like mad trying to get through the list before this ends. I'm down to 15...8 have plans. Your pairing predictions (which I still found amusing because...you know...you've read this before)...hm...do I say how many you got right and how many you got wrong...oh the tease...

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Scout moaned when she woke up for the third time. Her head had been pounding ever since she came to thoroughly confused several hours ago. An assistant sat by her and called in the healers every time she woke up. They asked her questions and had shoved various tasks at her before coaxing her to eat and drink. By the end of their 'sessions' she was so tired she'd fall asleep right away. She wanted to see her family, not the healer. If they were in Araluen it would be Gabby or Ace treating her. They'd be far gentler, and allow maybe just one other person in the room while they worked.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" the assistant asked the moment Scout showed movement.

"Can I see my family?" Scout asked before a glass of water could be pushed to her lips. She took a long drink to pacify the assistant.

"We still have a few more tests to do," the assistant told her as she leaned out the door to call in the healer. Scout frowned. The healer came in and sat in the chair while the assistant flitted around the bed taking her vitals.

Scout sighed as she was drilled into doing more tasks. He made her braid and unbraid her hair and button up a shirt. "Why do I have to do all this?" she asked when he made her sign her name.

"The poison in your arm may have gone to your brain. We want to make sure we know how the poison affected you."

Scout looked down at the stitched cut on her arm. The colors were fading slowly but surely.

"I really just want to see my father and sister," Scout begged. "Please?"

"Princess, we've already determined you have some holes in your memory. We don't want to upset anyone."

Scout frowned. She knew there were holes in her memory, but they didn't seem big enough for such a fuss. During the last round of questions she'd remembered Liam, Caitlyn, and Mason coming in and telling her about Halt and Pauline. She'd also remembered their camping trip all the way up to her and Mason setting up camp on the beach. She didn't remember climbing up to the caves in the cliffs, nor did she remember Mason having to carry her down. She didn't see how the holes in her memory would upset her family, but already she was starting to feel sleepy again.

"Can you just tell me when I can see my family?" Scout begged.

"Next time you wake up," the healer assured her. "We'll let them in just one or two at a time, starting with your father and sister. They've been waiting."

Scout sighed. "Thank you."

"Just sleep for now, alright Princess?"

* * *

Liam stood up when the healer came back out. He hadn't left the bench outside Scout's room except to check on Mason and Caitlyn, who had become inseparable. They, along with the Treaty siblings, had been floating between the gardens and the room next to Scout's where her Hibernian friends gathered. On one side, Liam was glad his former apprentice and daughter were making efforts to get along with those in Scout's royal life. On the other, he knew the only reason they made such effort was to listen through the shared wall. The patient in that room was there because he'd felt need to protect Scout, something Liam wasn't quite sure how to process. He thought about alerting the healers to the younger crowd's scheme, but decided not to. They had just as much right to be concerned for Scout as he did.

Talia sat with him. She brought him water and a piece of bread for whatever meal they were on. The healer nodded to them.

"Next time she wakes up you can see her," the healer said. "Just keep it relaxed. Two or three at most, understood?"

"Yes," Liam answered. "Is she going to be alright? Is there anything serious?"

"I've done all I can do on my own. There may be some holes in her memory, so take it slow. If she doesn't recognize somebody just get them out and send for me."

Liam nodded. "Of course. When can we see her?"

"You can wait in her room if you want."

Liam nodded again. He turned to Talia. "Would you go get Caitlyn?"

"Yes."

Liam went into Scout's room and sat by her bed. Her eyes opened into slits and then she blinked awake.

"The healer said you were sleeping," he told her gently. He put his hand on her head, stroking her hair with his thumb.

"I almost was," she replied weakly.

He leaned forward so she wouldn't have to sit up. "I'll still be here when you wake up. Go ahead and sleep."

"Why is everyone so on edge around me?" Scout asked.

"Some poisonous moss got into that cut of yours. You had us worried there." Liam paused for several moments. "Scout, the healer said you may have some more holes in your memory. If you don't recognize someone…"

"He went over that," Scout said with more than a hint of irritation. "I remember Mason and Caitlyn and Talia…Kineta, Sean, Elizabet, Gabe, Daniel, Carissa, Rosalina…I know everyone. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine. You don't remember climbing up into a cave and spending the night there with my apprentice." Liam stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," Scout replied honestly.

"Then sleep. We can talk more when you wake up."

"Mhm," Scout muttered. She drifted off and was out just as Talia returned with Caitlyn in tow.

"Scout!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Liam caught her.

"She just fell asleep," Liam whispered.

"Her friends are all next door waiting. I told them Sean and Kineta would get the first round after the two of you and then you would let them know after that."

Liam nodded. "Thanks Talia."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Again, big thank you to the Theme guest writers. You are all amazing!**

HammyMC: Strange you make that comment before this chapter...

TheRanger'sDaughter: Um...

Aubrey: Well...technically, Ferris had Lina as an heir when he died, and though Sean took the crown Lina was supposed to have, and Scout is her oldest child...but, if you want to say it can only pass down the male line, it would have gone to Sean as the only male of his generation, and then Gabe. Since Halt abdicated before adopting Kane, Kane wouldn't have access to it...unless he had enough people pushing for him. So complicated...

whentheresawill: Are you pro-Daniel because of Daniel, or because he's Will's son?

ethanland1: Because you seem to be spinning your own conspiracy theory, I'm not going to answer. I want to see where the theory goes :)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

Tucker poked at Julia. He winced when she started awake. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder while they waited for news on Scout. He'd let her stay because she needed the rest. That, and he liked having someone close. Their circle was close, but not in the eyes of those in charge. Academy friends would come behind family, castle, and Araluen friends.

"Did something change?" Julia asked sleepily.

"I just heard the healer tell Liam that Scout can have visitors next time she wakes up."

Julia got out of his bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "How long do you think it will be?"

"Liam's calling the shots. The Araluens will likely go first, followed by King Sean and Queen Kineta. You've probably got another day or two before they let you in," Tucker sighed.

"Right," Julia muttered. "Araluens." She smoothed out her dress and took a deep breath. "Thanks Tucker."

"Not a problem, Julia."

Julia and Tucker had been friends since they were young. Julia was the first to before Scout. The two were close, and Tucker got to know the princess through her. The others had drifted out in pairs and hadn't returned, but Julia stayed with him. None of them should be alone right now, and he didn't mind letting her slump on his shoulder.

"I'm going to find Kelly," Julia told Tucker. "She'll probably be the first non-royal Hibernian to get to see Scout. I'm going to try to slip in with her."

"Let me know how it turns out," Tucker said. Julia took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

Caitlyn stepped out of Scout's room and closed the door softly behind her. She waited until she saw Talia turn the corner before stepping over to the next door. Tucker's room. She wanted to be nearby when Scout woke up again, but couldn't stand to see her sister sleeping anymore. Tucker's room had more or less become the gathering place for friends of Scout. She herself had spent quite a bit of time in there since Scout began the bouts of waking up and sleeping. Caitlyn let herself in and paused halfway in as she took in the room. The only person there was Tucker, who sat up in his bed with his leg still in that dreadful brace.

"Where is everyone?" Caitlyn asked.

"Either sleeping or fighting to stay awake," Tucker replied. "I heard your sister's going to be allowed visitors next time she wakes up."

Caitlyn nodded. She stepped fully into the room. "Is it alright if I wait here for that to happen?"

Tucker nodded. "Of course. Don't care to keep watching her sleep?"

Caitlyn swallowed hard as she shut the door softly behind her. "That's the room my mother died in."

Tucker bit his lip. So that was why Caitlyn kept slipping away from the sister she clearly loved. "Oh. I'm sorry. Surely they'll move her once someone points that out to them."

Caitlyn shook her head. "So far I'm the only one it bothers. I don't think Scout realizes that's where she is. She's so weak I thought we may as well let her be." Caitlyn crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Tucker's bed. "She told me you helped find that man, Victor Eula."

"Talia did the finding. I just helped with the arresting."

"Thank you."

Tucker shrugged. "It's my job, Princess."

Caitlyn frowned and shook her head. "I'm not a princess."

"You're Scout's sister, aren't you?"

"I'm not a princess," Caitlyn repeated. "The last Princess Caitlyn Hibernia had was my grandfather's sister."

"Right."

Caitlyn realized this Hibernian-born person thought of Ferris as her grandfather rather than Halt. Caitlyn often forgot Halt was her mother's uncle rather than her mother's father. She let it go. "So, what exactly is it you do here?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just graduated from the Academy, like Scout. I've been stuck down here so I haven't gotten my assignment yet."

"What would you do? Eventually, I mean."

Tucker shrugged. "They won't give me a straight answer on that. I think it has to do with how my leg turns out."

Caitlyn looked down at her hands in her lap. So Tucker's future depended on what happened in the medical wing, just like Scout's. And her own future, for that matter. If something serious crept up with Scout, Caitlyn knew her life would change. So much depended on Scout's ability to be Hibernia's heir. If she wasn't then who would step up? Elizabet? The people would never allow that. Her adoption clearly stated she wouldn't be an heir. That, and her crippling anxiety were black marks that couldn't be ignored. Gabe? He'd be a young king considering how late in life Sean and Kineta had him. Caitlyn could easily be thrown in the mix as Scout's younger sister but she had no interest in that life. Kane could be thrown in the lineup as well considering he was Halt's son. Caitlyn tried to imagine Kane, Gabby, Russ, and a new baby as Hibernia's royal family. It didn't fit.

"She's going to be alright," Tucker said as though he could read her mind. Caitlyn met his gaze. He held it for several moments before asking, "So, what do you plan to do with your life?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe you could use all this time thinking about that instead of worrying about your sister."

Caitlyn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I learned a long time ago it's better to spend your thoughts on what you can control. Her future is out of your control. Your future is."

Caitlyn had never thought about her life like that. She'd spent the past few years worrying over her father and Mason and grieving her mother. She'd been jealous of Scout's ability to go on with life while she felt stuck in Araluen. Caitlyn took a deep breath. "You're right," she said quietly. "I have to move on."

"I didn't know your mother, but I have seen her records and heard the stories. I think what got her through everything she went through was doing just that. Moving on."

Caitlyn smiled. "She always told us to do what we needed to do and then go on to what needed to be done next."

Tucker smiled back at her. "She was a wise person."

Caitlyn let out a slight giggle without realizing it. "She was."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So, so close to the end. I will be taking final couples predictions now. Even if you are reading this after the story is complete, take this chance to make your predictions. It's fun for me to read :)**

HammyMC: Well, I have to keep all of you guessing in some way :) What are your predictions now?

Raider: Oh the drama...you're going to love it when the final Themes go up. Some are just...well, dramatic.

TheRanger'sDaughter: So...predictions for Tucker? Who do you hope he ends up with? I will say, all the key characters do end up with another key character...there are no introduction curveballs there.

Aubrey: Time does change things. If Scout were to attempt to return to her own life, she wouldn't fit there anymore. She's found too much purpose in her Hibernian life (see what I did there?). Your predictions I'm especially interested in.

ethanland1: Aww okay. My mistake.

the camo guy: I know you just finished Wander, but this is the point I'm at when I saw your review. I'm so glad you've enjoyed the stories!

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **3 days later**

Scout stood on her balcony facing the ocean with Daniel. It was night and everyone had finally gone to bed. Scout had been let go that afternoon and though still tired she was finally able to fight off sleep. The past few days she'd been under constant watch. Just this afternoon her father finally gave up keeping his eyes on her at all times and went to rest himself. The others seemed to rotate shifts of watching her. Right now was Daniel's turn.

"Sleepy yet?" Daniel asked softly. Scout faced him and shook her head.

"I've slept enough."

She wasn't sure how serious her condition had been just a few days ago, but by some miracle her only damage was a scar on her arm and no memory of how she got it. Daniel crossed over and leaned on the railing next to her. Scout stood up straight.

"You're like my brother, Daniel. I don't want to lose that," she said bluntly. She'd woken up to find out she'd almost died. She didn't want to waste time anymore. She'd flirted with the idea of being with Daniel but in the end she knew it wouldn't work out. He wouldn't want to be a prince or king and she wouldn't give up being the crown heir. He'd helped her learn how to shoot a bow and had been a good hunting partner. It just didn't fit for her to be with him on a romantic level. The more she thought about it the more she didn't like the idea, and if two people as plain as Tucker and Warden were able to distract her from him then she knew she couldn't love him. Not romantically.

Daniel just nodded. "As shocking as it is I agree. We wouldn't last."

Daniel straightened up so he was taller than her. Scout hugged him tightly. "Does this mean you're going back to Araluen?"

Daniel laughed. He hugged her back, stroking her hair as he had when she was seven and needed comfort after scraping her knee. "No. I'm staying here. I need to make sure whoever you end up with is worth what he's getting."

Scout smiled. This was the Daniel she remembered from her childhood, the one who taught her how to play catch and tricked her into thinking she'd be shipped off to Nihon-Ja when Caitlyn was born. It was also the Daniel who carried her home when one of the midnight hunting trips led to her sprained ankle and the Daniel who promptly bailed when a noise came from her parents' bedroom.

"How come you aren't this protective of Carissa?" Scout asked.

"William and Ace promised to take over my brotherly duties when she went to be Rosalina's lady-in-waiting."

Scout laughed.

* * *

Caitlyn sat with Mason eating onion soup for dinner. They had missed getting to eat with everyone else, but Kineta gave them gold and directions to a restaurant when Liam decided to sleep instead of eat.

"When do you think you and Liam will go back to Araluen?" Mason asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I think Papa wanted to be away for a little while."

"Any idea what you'll do?" Mason asked. Caitlyn swallowed the soup in her mouth.

"None at all," Caitlyn replied. "Go wherever Papa goes."

Mason sighed. "I wish your father would continue mentoring me."

"Daniel isn't so bad. You could go back and have Uncle Will train you."

"I'd rather be here. The whole Ranger Liaison position seems like a good fit."

Mason finished his soup. Caitlyn took the last bites of hers before straightening up and staring back at Mason. They sat in silence for several moments. "You aren't the same as before," Caitlyn told him.

"Neither are you," Mason replied.

Caitlyn crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. It was late and the restaurant was almost empty. "There's still scars on your wrists."

Mason tucked down the sleeves on his shirt. "I don't think those are going away."

"Papa looked for you the entire time. He had no idea Mama had died or…anything."

"I'm sorry Kate," Mason told her. "Truly."

"It isn't your fault. It's just…he went after you and bad things happened to us, and then he comes back and more bad things happened to us."

"If I'd known how dangerous climbing was I wouldn't have let it happen," Mason said. "I just…I had…"

"I don't blame you," Caitlyn assured him.

Mason ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Caitlyn shook her head. "We're both in a foreign place. It would have happened if I was there, only you were able to carry her down. I wouldn't be able to do that."

"She got so bad so fast I didn't know what to do. I should have been paying more attention."

"Maybe we should both be easier on ourselves."

"Maybe."

They walked back to the room they were sharing with Liam. Caitlyn paused at the door. She grabbed Mason's arm. "I'm going to stay with Scout tonight. I'll see you and Papa tomorrow."

Mason nodded. "Good night, Kate."

"Night."

Caitlyn walked back to Scout's bedroom. She opened the door and quietly stepped in. Scout was already in bed. Caitlyn sighed and took off her boots. She knew she'd be lectured to no end if she woke up Scout, but it was too late to go back. She eyed the comfortable looking window seat as Scout stirred.

"Caitlyn?" Scout asked. Caitlyn looked back to her sister.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Just almost. Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"Is that alright?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course. There are extra sleeping gowns in the second drawer."

Caitlyn quickly changed and crawled into the bed next to her sister. They faced each other in the dark. "I'm glad you're alright," she whispered.

"Me too," Scout replied.

"Is this our life now?" Caitlyn asked. "It's not much of a family with all of us running different directions."

"We'll get it sorted out one way or another," Scout assured her. "Kate, Papa told me he had some things to do. If you don't want to go you can stay with me. You don't have to follow him around."

Caitlyn sighed. "I don't want to think about the future right now. I just had dinner with Mason."

"And I had dinner with Daniel," Scout said.

Caitlyn smiled. "I missed having a sister."

"Me too."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So, here's the thing. I've been writing like mad trying to finish all the Themes. My plan had been to have them all up by the end of Christmas Day, because...Merry Christmas and all that. But, because I procrastinated, that didn't happen. For some, it's already Dec 26 (time zones = time travel), while as I type this it is 5:50 PM Dec 25 where I am. Clearly, I'm not going to get finished by midnight tonight. Silly me decided to make a few things bigger than originally planned, and now I'm behind schedule.**

 **Bah Humbug.**

 **Here's the next chapter of Purpose while I madly type out the rest of the Themes. Yes, I know it's short. Totally still open to predictions as well.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Hm...so which is your OTP in the entire series?

Aubrey: Haha..."Daniel thing"...yeah, it's possible to mellow out, but alas some never do.

HammyMC: No new characters will come in as significant others to key characters at this point. I did do the Theme with Ace and Elsie, but that's Raider's fault. Elsie won't come into Purpose.

Sappira: Merry Christmas to you as well!

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **One week later**

Caitlyn leaned against a pillar with her sister and Mason as they watched Liam pack up. He wouldn't tell them where he was going or what he was doing, though Talia seemed on board with him. He did promise he'd return to Araluen and continue being a Ranger when it was all said and done. Once he secured his last bag he turned to the three of them. They all straightened up.

"You'll each look after each other," Liam ordered. "I'll come back when I can."

"If we're all still here," Mason teased.

"I'll still be here," Scout promised. They all smirked.

The good bye was quick. Despite all that had happened good byes were still part of their lives. The three waited until Liam and Talia were out of sight before walking back towards the dining room for lunch.

Scout still felt weak from her round of being poisoned but was cleared to resume her life. Sean and Kineta had banned her from traveling for a month so the castle secretary, with Kelly's help, found work for her to do in Roscrea. Her days would be filled with meetings and appearances, much like Rosalina's had been during her stay up to now. She'd be with them two more weeks before returning to Araluen. It meant she had two weeks to come up with a way to break the news to her family that she was marrying a Skandian with the blessing of Sean and Kineta.

Frey was a mild Skandian, but nonetheless Skandian. He still drank heavily and used strong language to make his points. Horace and Cassandra would likely have several rounds with him before the wedding over those two traits, but the fact he'd managed to gain a blessing from Sean and Kineta spoke volumes of his character. Scout still had no idea how he'd swung that.

"When will you two leave?" Scout asked.

"Immediately after lunch," Mason replied. Daniel had agreed with Kineta that Mason should spend a few months at the Academy getting back into shape and erasing the mindset of a slave. It gave the Ranger more time to prepare himself for have an apprentice while giving Mason the time he needed to readjust to life outside of chains. Caitlyn would be traveling with them. She'd begin as a first term student. Sean and Kineta had cleared her for the education personally and Scout dug out one of her uniforms so Caitlyn could begin immediately.

Caitlyn walked with her sister and Mason quietly. Her decision to go to the Academy had been more to get as far away from a place she had to live up to expectations than anything. Scout assured her people there were impressed with Captain Yudai and Princess Nerilina, not Ranger Liam and Lady Lina. It was somewhere to go where she could have a purpose while building a life of her own.

* * *

Kane tucked Russ's blanket once more before going back to the main room of their apartment. Gabby was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. Kane walked over to her and leaned down. She moved, meaning she was still awake. Kane knelt so he could get his arms beneath her. He lifted Gabby up and sat down in the chair before positioning her in his lap.

"Careful," Gabby warned him. Kane wrapped his arms around her. She had a definite bump of a stomach now. There was no more hiding the pregnancy.

"How was your day?" Kane asked.

"Anamaria's so happy with Reese," Gabby told him. "It's changed her for the better."

Kane smiled and kissed her cheek. "Remember that in a few more months."

"How was your day?"

"Same old same old."

Like most homebound Royal Scouts, he had been put on guard duty in the archery towers every day. It was boring but Kane had begged to stay home until Gabby had their new baby. He knew his wish to stay out of the field had been granted more because he'd just lost his legendary father than because his wife was expecting. He somehow made it onto the same rotation as Roman, who acted as Captain to those on the guard rotation.

"I'm doing a shift at the medical wing tomorrow," Gabby told him. Kane frowned and held her tighter. He didn't like her working in the medical wing. There was always a chance something would go wrong and she wasn't exactly her usual self. She'd been getting tired quicker and moved slower. He didn't want her to overdo herself.

"Anamaria needs to keep you busier."

"She has a nanny for that," Gabby replied. "I'm fine for now, Kane. I'd go mad if I were home all day."

 **A/N: And now, excuse me while I go down some chocolate and tea so I can get back to writing.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Enjoy! The rapid posts start now :) Please review. If you'd like a response to your review, please sign in so that I can send you a PM. I'm excited to hear what you all think of the final pairings...and adventures :)**

TheRanger'sDaughter: You know how sometimes people make unfortunate typos that are 10x funnier than they should be? I know I've made them. All the best people I know have made them...and you, my friend, have made one. 'Frey is marring Rosalina'...now there's a plot twist I couldn't see coming ;-) I sent you this in PM, but I'll put it here as well. Yes, Daniel and Carissa will both marry someone.

Aubrey: Haha...your brother does indeed sound like Daniel. It's good you realized this now, before it was all truly over.

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Rosalina**

Rosalina stood with her parents on a balcony. She firmly grasped the railing though in her head she'd already made up her mind.

"You're sure this is what you want?" her father asked. "A Skandian?"

"He's more than a Skandian," Rosalina insisted. "He's a good man."

"Alright," Cassandra sighed. "It looks like we've got a big wedding to plan."

Rosalina smiled widely. She hugged her mother and fought the overwhelming urge to cry. "Thank you, Mother!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Why don't you go tell everyone your news?" Horace said after she hugged him. "We can all have breakfast together tomorrow and discuss what comes next."

"Thank you," Rosalina said again. The moment the door closed behind her she did something very unladylike. She lifted her skirt and ran down the halls towards Frey. He caught her arm and spun her around a few times before holding her close.

"Well?"

"We have their blessing," Rosalina managed to get out before kissing him. He tousled her hair as he embraced her. Once upon a time Rosalina would have made a fuss about anyone other than Carissa touching her hair. Little by little Frey had pulled her away from that mindset. At first he'd done it to tease her but it had become endearing over time. Over a long time, that is.

"We should get married on a wolfship," he whispered into her ear. It made every hair on her neck stand on end and her heart race. It was also the only way he had a chance to get that wish.

"No," she told him firmly. "We're getting married in the castle. Jenny will prepare the feast for our party and we'll invite every Skandian in the harbor to join us on land."

Frey shrugged. "Supply enough ale and we can show you Araluens a proper wedding."

"After vows," Rosalina promised. She stood up on her toes to kiss him again.

"You've persuaded me to think that's a good deal," he laughed.

 **Wedding Day**

Rosalina took a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Carissa secured the last pearl-studded pin.

"Beautiful," Carissa whispered. Rosalina allowed herself a nervous grin.

Carissa went back to the table and picked up a pearl pendant set in rose gold. She lifted it over Rosalina's neck. The soft pink ribbon laced through the pendant complimented her crème gown Rosalina's dress perfectly. Her gown was indeed exquisite. An overlay of lace had been dyed to match the soft pink of Rosalina's ribbon necklace so the gown had an extra texture to it. Carissa had done up her hair using strands of pearls to decorate the weaves of blonde curls, securing each piece with matching pins. They felt heavy, but Rosalina was accustomed to carrying

William and Anamaria's wedding had been by far less grand than this one despite the fact they would become king and queen, but Rosalina was determined to show the people of Araluen something they could be proud of. A beautiful princess being married to an exotic foreigner. The day had been planned down to the smallest detail to showcase the finest Araluen and Skandia had to offer, and afterwards Carissa would busy herself spreading the generosity of Frey and Rosalina.

Every pearl strand and pin in Rosalina's hair would be given to various charities around the city except for the longest strand, which would be auctioned to the highest bidder as a souvenir. Its funds would go towards the docking fees for Skandian ships in the harbor as long as possible. Everyone in the city would eat for free that night courtesy of Frey's hunting parties leading up to the big day. Her friends in various service positions around Araluen had assured her the idea of having a nationwide party had lifted spirits. It would be a good year set off by extravagant celebration.

There was a soft knock on her door. Just as the girls turned their mothers joined them. "You both look beautiful," Cassandra told them. She hugged Rosalina tightly. "We're so proud of you. We were just talking how ironic it is Rosalina is getting married first and you, Carissa, are her bridesmaid. It was the same with us."

Carissa blushed and looked down at her feet. She'd secured her hair in the same fashion as Rosalina's, but without strands of pearls or a tiara it looked much plainer. Her dress was a dark shade of blue trimmed in embroidery she'd spent months doing herself. It was a dress that, with Rosalina's encouragement, had been painstakingly fitted to draw attention to all the right places. Rosalina would no doubt be the talk of the kingdom, but Carissa only needed to catch the eyes of one. The longtime friends had done everything they could think of to ensure that. While Rosalina's gown had a commanding, captivating presence, Carissa's beauty was in the details. The trim was just a few shades lighter than the dress itself and its neckline, though more modest than Rosalina's, exposed enough skin to get a man to look twice.

"Your fathers are making sure none of the Skandians guests drink too much before vows," Alyss assured them.

"Thank goodness," Rosalina sighed gratefully. Frey had promised to keep himself in line, but his friends? They knew better than to lose themselves when Horace and Will were around. William was probably with them and, with any luck, held Reese. Rosalina's little nephew had been trained over the past few weeks to carry a pillow holding two rings tied with ribbon to Horace, who would be marrying them. Reese's steps were uneven but he could manage to walk without falling down. The young boy loved to be the center of attention and Selena had been telling him how excited everyone was to watch him take the very important 'magical' rings to Grandpa at the end of the aisle.

To instill how important his job was, Selena had been telling Reese the story of how a fairy worked night and day to enchant the two gold bands specially for Frey and Rosalina, and how once they put the rings on they'd be in love forever, and that the fairy told them it would only work if he carried them to his grandfather so that Horace could present them to the couple. Knowing Reese he'd have something to say at the end before the vows were done. Also knowing Reese, it would put a charming spin on the entire event.

"It's time," Carissa announced. Rosalina took a deep breath. The four women walked to the entrance of the large field where over five hundred people had gathered. It was one of the compromises between Rosalina and Frey. The field had easy access to the castle, Rosalina's home, but was in view of the wolfships' harbor, Frey's home.

Cassandra and Alyss hurried to take their seats. Carissa handed Rosalina a bouquet of pure white roses bound with twisted lace dyed pale pink and deep blue. Rosalina smiled at her. Carissa smiled back and stepped up to take her place next to the other bridesmaid. Scout hadn't been part of the final stages of Rosalina's preparation because one of Frey's groomsmen had come up and told them a second groomsmen had too much to drink the night before and wasn't in his right mind. Scout, with Rosalina's consent, had excused herself to make sure the young Skandian was fit in time for the ceremony. She must have enlisted Will and Horace for her cause. Rosalina peeked through the glass window at the end of the aisle where Frey stood with his two friends already behind him. The one Scout would have to walk back with once everything was over stood up straighter than even Frey with his chin parallel to the ground, steady as a rock. Whatever Scout did, it worked. Rosalina let out a relieved sigh.

Scout, as a princess, was required to wear her tiara for such an important event. Rosalina was glad the Hibernians believed in smaller, more subtle marks for their royalty. Scout's silver crown was more like an intricate headband Rosalina might wear while traveling. Like Carissa's dress, it would draw attention to Scout only if Rosalina wasn't around.

"How did you get him righted?" Rosalina whispered as Scout hugged her.

Reese was released by Selena to toddle his way down the aisle. Several guests gasped at the toddling young prince, only to laugh when he tripped. Reese scrambled back to his feet holding the pillow over his head cheering, "The wings awe good!"

"Persuasion," Scout whispered back with a wink. Rosalina smiled.

"Thank you."

Scout nodded and turned back just as the secretary called up bridesmaids. Rosalina watched her friends walk down the aisle ahead of her. She noticed Scout's tiara he wished she would have gotten a ribbon headband or something for Carissa to wear so that she could better match Scout. She shook off the idea. It was too late for that.

"Your Highness, it's time," the secretary whispered with a grin. Rosalina took a deep breath and stepped forward. The guests all stood upon her appearance. Rosalina had practiced her smile for this moment. She walked slowly towards Frey and her father wearing that perfect smile.

She passed Emperor Koru of Nihon-Ja. His face remained stone though she knew he was happy for her. His wife hadn't been able to attend due to illness, but his daughter stood with him decorated in a green-and-gold kimono, her face powdered white and lips painted red. He'd failed to have a son in his life but his daughter, ironically named Sun, excelled as a leader. Koru dedicated himself to grooming her into Nihon-Ja's first empress. Rosalina gave them a slight nod as she walked by. They both bowed deeply at the waist to her in Nihon-Ja fashion.

Rosalina walked further down and caught a glimpse at the Rangers standing to the right in a straight line wearing their formal dress uniforms. Most wore their trademarked grim expressions, but their eyes shone with approval. She broke her rehearsed smile so it stretched slightly wider when she saw Gilan, Will, Daniel, Liam, and Mason. The five smirked back at her, as though acknowledging her break in the rehearsed smile. To the left she saw Kane standing in his Royal Scout uniform next to Gabby. He was the only Royal Scout in the city not standing guard in the archers' towers or in the field below the garden waiting to give shouts of congratulations upon vows. He and his family had been personally invited to the wedding. Rosalina couldn't imagine them not being there. Gabby's sister, whom Rosalina had enlisted to oversee the reception hall's preparation, must have helped her with her hair. It was rare to see her wavy blonde hair loose. Only small, carefully selected sections around her face had been tied back to keep it from her face.

Once she came closer, she could just make out Russ standing between his parents holding the hand of his little brother, Holt. Holt looked just like his father and Russ. He wasn't competent at walking yet, but he could stand and loved holding his big brother's hand. Both boys grinned when they saw her. Kane kept one hand on Russ's shoulder, squeezing it in warning whenever Russ got that mischievous gleam in his eye. The other he kept around Gabby's waist, holding her closer than even Frey would hold his bride so casually in public. Gabby wasn't facing her, but Rosalina knew the recently appointed physician knew she was there. She held the cane Ace had gotten for her in one hand, keeping it parallel with her body. The other hand she rested against her stomach. Rosalina's engagement to Frey had been a long one due to the extensive planning it took to put on such a grand affair. Holt was eighteen months old now, and his parents announced they were expecting another baby just last week. They'd attempted to hold out until after the wedding to share their news, but now that the day was finally here there was nothing Gabby could wear to hide it any longer.

In front of them was Caitlyn, who joined the Hibernian royal family for the day. She could have borrowed anything from Scout's extensive royal wardrobe, but opted for her formal Academy of Roscrea uniform. Elizabet, standing next to her Araluen cousin, had been dressed up in a vivid purple gown and tiara similar to Scout's, despite the fact she'd begun lessons herself at the Academy just a month before coming to the wedding. Sean and Kineta were on the other end with Gabe between them. He was dressed to match his sister, and clearly not happy about it.

Standing on the edge of that row in line with other servants and service members were Hibernians whom Rosalina requested join their royal family in a letter attached to the invitation. Warden, Scout's guard, had been the first Hibernian to catch on to her romance with Frey in the country they'd been ousted in so long ago. He'd agreed to keep their secret though he refused to outright lie to anyone higher than him in rank. His promise was kept until Kelly, Scout's lady-in-waiting, saw them without their knowing and took the news directly to Scout. As usual, once three knew the gossip spread like wildfire and within days Sean and Kineta were questioning her 'consequentially' on the same day Warden couldn't look her in the eye.

Tucker and Julia stood with them. Rosalina had become acquainted with those two while Scout fought her poisoning. The two Academy graduates had offered valuable tips on breaking the news to her parents that she had promised to marry Frey. Apparently at that Academy Hibernia was now so famous for there was an actual class on how to be messengers of bad news without getting killed. Rosalina didn't think her parents would kill her for the engagement, but the techniques had worked just the same. Julia wore a simple dress that had been fitted specifically to her body similar to the way Carissa's had been fitted. Rosalina was sure Julia was among the most armed people at her wedding even with so many knights around.

That particular young woman almost scared Rosalina with her intensity, though Scout time and time again assured her Julia was only a threat if threatened. Tucker wore no uniform. Due to problems with his knee he couldn't work actively in the field like Julia. Instead, he'd returned to the Academy and become a teacher, a profession it turned out he had a natural gift for. Tucker was being groomed to take over leadership at the Academy when Jeddrick decided to retire. He also spent a lot of time at the castle in Roscrea drilling the personal guards of each royal family member. Rosalina knew that Tucker and Warden had some sort of unspoken rivalry though she wasn't entirely sure why. Surely the drills Tucker gave Warden by default weren't the cause.

Alyss and Quinlan stood on the same row as the Hibernians. Rosalina's aunt whispered excitedly to Jenny while Quinlan fumbled with his hands. The wives of Rangers often paired together and those two were no exception. Several Couriers were present for the wedding, but as guests. Having the best looking service corps line up like the Rangers on her wedding day hadn't interested Rosalina. Especially since their uniforms were white. Rosalina had never voiced that, but Aunt Alyss clearly got the notice. Rosalina wondered if Carissa had ferried the information to her mother of if Alyss was simply that perceptive.

Rosalina fought the overwhelming emotions to stay composed as she reached the front. Her family stood in a row facing her. William and Anamaria were first. They both smiled widely to her. William bowed, though not as deeply as Koru and Sun had, and Anamaria performed a short curtsy. Anamaria's motherhood had come to her unexpectedly but she caught on quickly. She gave Reese everything while simultaneously teaching him the values of family and hard work. Between her and Selena, the nanny who acted more as an Iberion grandmother to the young prince, Reese would grow up to be a great man. Rosalina had no doubts, especially with her brother insisting he be a hands-on father. Horace had always been involved in their lives. It baffled Rosalina that in some royal families, parents took a hands-off approach.

Next to them was Ace, wearing his field physician's uniform. He'd done just one tour of duty since going into the field, but his actions there had earned him a fast promotion. He'd traveled with an Araluen company to Nihon-Ja in order to assist them in preventing a war with one of their neighbors. Luckily a few battles had prevented a war, thanks to the neighbors holding the mindset that peasants were nothing. Araluens and Senshi alike, with the help of the Nihon-Ja army, had hidden in an evacuated farming village posing as commoners only to rush the opposing army every time they tried to attack Emperor Koru.

Frustrated, the enemies negotiated a peace treaty and left, but not before dozens upon dozens of Araluens and Nihon-Ja were wounded. Their disguises had limited them. A Battalion lady traveling with them had assisted in weapon concealment, but she couldn't do much in terms of defense. Thanks to Ace's actions casualties in the spat were minimal. Nihon-Ja rewarded him with a title and place in their palace should he ever decide to go there. Araluen had rewarded him with a promotion from field physician's assistant to field physician, an officer position equal to the one William held once you took away his royalty.

Rosalina walked past them after Ace bowed to her and joined Frey. Scout and Carissa took turns slipping treats to Reese to keep him quiet. Her father said some words but her mind was so focused on Frey she didn't hear them until he asked, "Rosalina Altman, do you take Frey Seaseeker to be your husband?"

"I do," Rosalina replied.

"Frey Seaseeker, do you take Princess Rosalina Altman to be your wife?"

"Yes," Frey answered.

"You may kiss the bride."

The cheers erupted the half-second before Frey's lips touched hers. Rosalina had talked to Frey about toning down this particular kiss, but it was her one request he flat out refused. Rosalina felt her cheeks burn pink as he embraced her so passionately in front of her father, but she was glad he didn't hold back. He'd not kissed her gently once in their entire courtship. Why start now?


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Don't forget to check out 100 Themes Revival, featuring one-shots (sometimes two- and three-shots) of scenes that didn't make it into the main story. You'll learn about the Sunrise Warrior Academy, Lina's relationship with Finley, Liam and Kineta's relationship, Elizabet's backstory, Lady Evie's introduction...lots that, for whatever reason, did not get explicitly addressed in the main story.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: In fact, here's Daniel :)

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Daniel**

Daniel wandered away from the crowd gathered to celebrate Frey and Rosalina's union. There were clearly two parties carrying on, one full of prim and proper waltzing around a dance floor and one with Skandian drinking games. Servants rotated in shifts seemingly having just as much fun as the guests. Daniel fell in step beside a large Skandian man too drunk to realize a Ranger was matching his every move. He mimicked the technique from guest to guest until he came to Julia. She'd been on the Skandian side sipping an ale while watching the games. She was too smart to participate in one herself and was most likely looking for opportunities to have some fun with the dulled senses that came with such games. He caught her forearm and spun her around in tango fashion until he had her against his chest.

"You made me spill my drink," she said with mock frustration.

"I can fix that," he countered before planting a kiss on her lips. They weren't as vigorous as Frey and Rosalina but it was enough to turn away the eyes of a modest person.

"I suppose you want to dance?" Julia asked. Daniel smiled slyly. Julia grinned and held up her mug. "I haven't finished my drink though."

"I can fix that too," he repeated. He took the mug from her and downed what was left. Julia giggled merrily as he slammed the empty mug on a table and pulled her towards the Araluen side. The couple stepped into the sea of dancers without missing beat, spinning around in perfect order. Julia had been taught to dance as part of her Academy training. Daniel had been taught to dance as part of being the son of Alyss. He spun her wildly around the circle. People looked up trying to figure out the rapidly spinning couple. After all, they weren't noble or titled in any way. Their uniforms proved that. Few uniformed men and women took spots on the dance floor. They were too nervous about interfering with all the royalty that had shown up.

When the song ended everyone clapped for them. Daniel and Julia took mock bows and headed over to the table where the Araluen royal family had been seated for dinner. Food for the guests was served up buffet style and could be doled out whenever they wished to eat, but for the honored family servants brought around courses at a specific hour. The idea was partially so that Frey and Rosalina could be ensured dinner after a stressful day of preparing to be married. Frey sat with his bride at the table though he kept glancing over at the Skandians. His family had been invited to eat with them but they'd refused, saying it would make them miss out on valuable time with their kin. Some foreign guests had joined the drinking games and quickly became the life of both parties.

"Well you two sure stirred things up," Horace laughed. Daniel and Julia both laughed as they clumsily bowed and curtsied again.

"Neither of us had a chance to congratulate the two of you," Daniel said to Frey and Rosalina.

"Congratulations," Julia said once he finished.

"Hard to believe you two are lethally trained. Have you been trying to match the Skandians?" Ace asked. Daniel and Julia shared a tell-tale glance before breaking down in laughter again.

"Not matching, but joining in yes," Julia answered. "Enough for courage."

"Courage for what?" William asked carefully. He'd been half-wishing he could slip away so easily to the other side of the party. His drinking wasn't to the extreme of Skandians but it was enough for him to be glad Frey was now part of the family.

"To tell all of you that I've asked Julia to marry me," Daniel answered. Everyone raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

"Have you told your parents?" Cassandra asked. "They'll be disappointed if we were first to know."

"We told my family when Quinlan finally arrived two days ago," Daniel said gleefully. He took Julia's hand and laced his fingers in hers. "And in line with my mother's wishes, we've kept it back from everyone else until after the vows."

"We hope you aren't offended," Julia said to Rosalina with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Not at all," Rosalina said with a smile. "This is great! Isn't it, Frey? Um…Frey?"

"Love, may I please be excused to play with my friends?" Frey asked longingly. Rosalina laughed. She kissed him. As usual he didn't hold back once their lips touched. When they finally separated she threw her hands up.

"Fine, but I want to waltz later."

"Deal."

Frey got up out of his seat quickly, though he didn't make a run for it right away. Instead he slapped his hands on William's shoulders. "Would you care to join me, brother?"

William gave Anamaria the same longing look Frey had used to win Rosalina's permission. Anamaria pouted her lips. William frowned and gave her his best puppy eyes. That did it. She couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed and waved him away, defeated. William leaned forward to kiss her. Being Iberion, Anamaria was far more passionate than Araluens, but she wasn't near as daring as Frey. William squeezed her hand before joining his new brother-in-law.

"Shows how much control we have," Anamaria sighed with a grin to her sister-in-law.

"Boys," Rosalina laughed. "What else can we do with them?"

Julia laughed along with them until Daniel nudged her. He was giving her the same look William had just used on Anamaria. "I'm stronger than they are," Julia told him.

"I know," Daniel replied. "That's why you're invited too."

Julia mocked enthusiasm as she clapped and skipped to catch up with William and Frey.

"I'd best go. She's going to outdo me if I don't catch up," Daniel laughed as he jogged behind her.

"Congratulations again," Rosalina called after them.

Daniel fell in step beside his love. She put her lips near his ear, as though to give him a kiss, but instead whispered, "If you leave me like that on our wedding day I'll make your life miserable."

"Rosalina didn't seem bothered by it."

"I'm not Rosalina."

Daniel kissed her. "You have no idea how much more attracted to you I am because of that."

Julia smiled. Something about Daniel just softened her. She couldn't explain it.

"If it truly bothers you," he went on, "I have an idea."

Julia laughed. She used an overly dramatic tone as she said, "It bothers me to my core." She wasn't at all bothered, but any time Daniel got that mischievous gleam in his eye it was worth playing out. Daniel took a glass flute of champagne from a waiter walking by and a dull knife from another carrying a load to the kitchens for washing. The waiter halted in front of him with a confused look on his face. Daniel raised up the glass and clanked the blunt end of the knife against the glass. Soon everyone with a drink was doing it. Those drinking from ale mugs banged them against the tables.

Frey seemed confused. Obviously nobody had let him in on that particular Araluen tradition. Rosalina mercifully got up from her place at the table and crossed the room to where he was. She kissed him. He still seemed confused but wasn't about to pass up publically showing his affection for her. It earned several 'ewws' from the children's area in the far corner, farthest away from the Skandian set up as possible. Daniel put the knife back on the waiter's tray and gave the champagne to Julia.

"I believe I owe you a drink."

"I believe you do."

Daniel and Julia knew better than to waste themselves at such an important event so once the champagne was gone they made themselves a plate of cheese to share. They were almost finished when the musicians began playing a waltz.

"Perfect," Daniel said as he held out his hand. Julia took it and they went to the dance floor. Rosalina had already drug Frey out and they were spinning around elegantly. Sun, Emperor Koru's daughter, attempted the steps with Ace. Obviously she'd never learned how to waltz and her kimono was far too confining for anything beyond stepping three inches in any direction. On the other side Caitlyn waltzed with Quinlan. They'd both learned the steps, but Alyss had dropped the ball when she taught her third child. He moved stiffly around the circle while Caitlyn struggled to keep up with his ridged arms restricting her own movements. The most graceful couple, Daniel had to admit, was Scout and her guard Warden. He'd already danced with Scout earlier. She was a step up from Quinlan but a step down from Daniel in skill, yet somehow Warden was able to guide his partners in such a way even the most inept moved without trouble…if she knew the steps. Perhaps someone could get him to teach Sun later.

Julia kissed him as they made the final turn. "I love you."

"And I you."

It'd taken a good six or seven missions together before they came to that realization. As Ranger Liaison, he had been put on Special Operations. As the only female currently involved in the field side of Special Operations, Julia spent a lot of time wearing tightly-fitted dresses…not that outside of 'those' missions was much better. To free up her movements she took to wearing dark leggings under a fitted tunic. It was more modest than what she wore when trying to talk information out of a tavern keeper, but still showed a lot more woman than the average traveling dress. Daniel had been brought up around beautiful women being the son of a Courier. Even with his background, Julia managed to catch his eye. Even before he and Scout agreed to go their separate ways she'd entered into his thoughts uninvited.

Still, her looks just turned his head. It was her mind and heart that won him over fully. She was definitely someone worthy of notice. Being with her made him forget why he even took interest in Scout to begin with. He and Scout had been true to their promise. It'd been awkward at first but in time they'd rebuilt their sibling relationship and now it was stronger than ever. Daniel's post as Ranger Liaison was now secure as a permanent position and he had taken to watching over her with the blessing of her father and Sean alike. Warden was her guard, and Daniel was her protector. She'd had a short stint with a suitor from Arrida, which left her crying for two days. Two days was all it took for her to get over him, but still Daniel took the opportunity to use every Ranger skill in his arsenal to psych out the foreign man. Whatever business he'd had in Hibernia wrapped up almost immediately after that.

Daniel took Julia's hand and pulled her down a hallway away from the party. "When I was younger there was this staircase that led up to this attic the servants used to store decorations for the Harvest Festival. Want to see if it's still there?"

Julia laughed. "I can't wait for the year you're not off on some mission for Samhain in Hibernia."

Samhain…the Hibernian version of Harvest Festival as far as Daniel could grasp. His position kept him busy and is just happened to carry him out of the country every year Samhain rolled around. Daniel shrugged. "Me neither. Let's go."

He took her up to the storage room. He, William, and Kane had found it when they were young. Upon discovering it was literally only tapped into for Harvest Festival once a year they'd made it their secret club house.

"How cozy," Julia said once they were on the stairs. They hadn't made it to the top. Instead they sat on the steps as close together as possible.

"Very," he said as he kissed her. Their fingers laced together again and Daniel shifted around so his arms were around her in spite of that. "When can we get married?"

"Soon," Julia promised him with a laugh. "Very soon…sooner than it took Frey and Rosalina."

"Grace, I hope so."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: "We accept the love we think we deserve." -Stephen Chbosky**

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Ace**

 **2 years later**

Ace walked up the steps to Roscrea Castle with his brother fighting the flurries of snow. Araluen had sent a full company to Skandia to help their close allies defend their homeland from a Persian warlord and as it happened William and Ace had been part of that company, William at the helm and Ace as the lead field physician. Winter had turned on them quicker than expected and their ships had docked in Roscrea to wait out winter. As princes of Araluen they were to be guests of honor. They'd learned Sean and Kineta were traveling with their children at the moment for a much needed holiday so Scout was left in charge of royal affairs. Seeing Scout was their only reason for claiming their spots as guests of honor in the city. Had she traveled with her cousins they likely would have just set up camp outside the city and ran up an Araluen flag to let Hibernian guards know they were friends.

Scout had been alerted to them in advance. She waited at the top of the steps smiling with a small group of familiar faces. Tucker and Caitlyn, wearing Academy-marked clothing, stood near Julia who wore a simple dark dress and Daniel and Mason, wearing their usual Ranger uniforms. Daniel and Julia's wedding had taken place just weeks after Frey and Rosalina's. It'd been a much smaller affair with just what they considered family present for vows followed by a meal in Jenny's restaurant. Her guard Warden was nearby as well in his palace uniform while Kelly, Scout's lady-in-waiting, hovered nearby holding a tray of sandwiches.

Scout hugged each of the brothers tightly before speaking. "The sea turn on you?"

"Sadly," William sighed. "Now we have to spend a few weeks in this forsaken place."

"Careful, the natives tend to be hostile," Scout mocked him with a grin. "How's Anamaria? And Reese?"

"It's been almost seven months since I've seen them," William sighed. He missed his little family terribly. Reese was everything a young prince should be and then some. The bright, eager boy would become Araluen's crown heir when William returned. Horace and Cassandra had been talking about stepping down for months and finally they'd decided to carry through once this latest mission was complete. William had been glad for the warning. He needed time to calm his nerves and good old fashioned fighting helped that.

Kane joined the princes from behind. He slapped William and Ace's shoulders. "You two left without me."

"You aren't a guest of honor," William joked. "You're just some common Royal Scout."

"I married the woman who saved the queen and prince of this country, and I'm sure she saved Scout at some point. Doesn't that get me any credit?"

Scout stepped around the princes and hugged him tightly. "I got a letter from Gabby the other day. I still have it."

Scout had resumed writing the Araluens she loved on a regular basis. Ironically it was Gabby who kept up the most correspondence. One of the apprentices under her earned extra money by writing and reading for her.

"How's my family?" Kane asked eagerly.

"Anything from mine?" William asked.

Scout shook her head to William before continuing on. "She said that she wishes you would come home sooner. She said you were on some type of mission with William and Ace though she didn't give any details. Russ started learning Gaelic last month. Holt and Robin are driving her mad."

Caitlyn joined in the conversation and shortly after that Daniel, Mason, Julia, Tucker, and Warden followed. Kelly walked around with her tray, people taking a little at a time as she navigated them. Ace caught her arm and they rushed around the corner out of sight of the others. She set the tray on a bench fell into his embrace.

"Hello, Lady Kelly," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Prince Horace the Second," Kelly giggled.

He and Kelly were by far more modest than the other couples. Rosalina and Frey were by far the most rash while Daniel and Julia were simply not shy. Ace and Kelly were both meek by nature and didn't feel comfortable sharing passionate trysts around other people. Besides, a Hibernian lady-in-waiting could get into serious trouble if caught flirting with an Araluen prince. They had to keep their relationship low-key. All of Scout's mail went through Kelly during delivery so it had become almost too easy for them to share long letters in secret. Their method was simple. If Kelly picked up a letter on Ace's official stationary all she had to do was look at the seal. If it was in red wax, the official wax of Araluen correspondence, it was indeed meant for Scout. If the seal was in any color other than red it was for Kelly. Kelly used the same method to send Ace mail. Anything from Scout's official stationary wouldn't be questioned en route to Araluen and she had full access to Scout's desk.

Their relationship consisted mostly of letters but Scout often traveled to Araluen while Ace also traveled to Hibernia on official business. They'd noticed one another at Rosalina's wedding when each of them retreated to the same corner as the night wore on, Kelly obligated to stay as long as Scout and Ace obligated to stay as brother of the bride. What began as a shared area of withdrawal from the party ended in a long conversation followed by moving to the garden to speak privately. What began as a talk in private ended in watching the sunrise and then each of them trying to sneak back to their lives. Scout had questioned Kelly about her absence all night and seemingly bought the story that Kelly had been talking to a footman and lost track of time. When Ace's actions were questioned he lied about finding a girl who hurt her ankle dancing in heeled slippers and required observation all night.

Their stories had been weak but everyone had believed their lies about romantic encounters that lasted throughout the night and nobody put two and two together. It had been perfect. It was Kelly who came up with their letters. She'd stolen a sheet of Scout's stationary and written him a short message asking if he'd like to keep in touch, explaining how she was the last leg of Scout's mail delivery before the Hibernian princess herself. Ace kept all of her letters to him in a wooden box hidden beneath a loose floorboard in his bedroom. Kelly kept his tied up with twine underneath her mattress.

"Why don't you resign as Scout's lady-in-waiting?" Ace asked her in a low voice. "Just tell her you want to experience Araluen. Tell her you're tired of Hibernia. I'll see to it you're given a good position."

"Scout's kind to me. She's the reason I've made it this far up the ladder. I can't leave her to find someone new. It wouldn't be fair."

Ace sighed. "I guess it's just letters then."

"Unless you're willing to move to Hibernia, yes."

Ace shook his head. Though he wasn't the crown heir he couldn't leave Araluen. "I wish things were different."

"Me too."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: "Peace out. Enjoy life. Live the Adventure." -FunforLouis**

TheRanger'sDaughter: And here is Carissa!

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Carissa**

Carissa rode with Rosalina through the snow up to the front steps of Roscrea Castle. Frey had refused to leave the wolfship until it was secure but Rosalina had enough of the rocking she could handle. They raced up the steps as they could safely manage and didn't stop until they were in the safety of the awning. They put their hoods down and blinked at the surprising scene in front of them.

"Daniel!" Carissa exclaimed. She ran to her brother and threw her arms around him. Daniel hugged her tightly.

"William?" Rosalina asked warily. "Kane? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Skandia."

"We got caught in this snow," William answered as he hugged his sister. "What about you?"

"Frey's been itching to sail and I thought a visit to Hibernia would be nice," Rosalina answered. "He's still with the ship securing everything."

"You've got some snow in your hair," Daniel teased as he joined them. Rosalina made a face and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Come on, let's get inside where it's warm," Scout urged. The large group hastily walked towards the open doors of the castle.

Carissa slowed her steps, deliberately falling behind. Warden did the same. He took her hand and pulled her towards the corner. "This way," he whispered. Carissa pulled him back towards her and kissed his lips before letting him back her around the corner.

Their relationship was a tough one. After Rosalina's wedding Carissa had been charged with transporting all their gifts to the couple's rooms and arranging everything while Rosalina and Frey spent the night elsewhere in the castle. Warden had voluntarily stepped up to help after growing bored of dancing and refused to take part in Skandian drinking games. During the many trips up and down stairs and through hallways they'd begun talking. The talking led to Warden treating her to a late night meal at a tavern. Nobody noticed their absence. Scout didn't need protection in her childhood home and Rosalina had no use for a lady-in-waiting on her wedding night or even the next morning.

Warden had gone to bed late that night thinking that would be the last interaction he had with the princess of Araluen's lady-in-waiting, but he'd been wrong. Carissa had been waiting by his door bright and early asking if he'd like to join her for breakfast. It'd been such an amazing feeling having her reach out to him. After years of Scout's rejection (and his eventual acceptance of that rejection) Carissa was a breath of fresh air. It'd gone on like that for the duration of his time in Araluen after the wedding. Scout had been too busy enjoying her family to notice and Kelly had seemed to slip away for shenanigans of her own.

Every night Warden met Carissa at that same tavern with horrible food to avoid being caught and Carissa met him at his door every morning for a quiet breakfast of whatever she could lift from the kitchen. Their long talks led to long kisses and when Warden had to leave they promised to write one another. Each had kept that promise. Being with Carissa almost made Warden want to leave Hibernia and take up whatever position he could in Araluen. Guarding Anamaria or Rosalina, maybe, but in the end he hadn't been able to bring himself to leave Scout's service. She was by far more interesting than the princesses in Araluen and she could take care of herself, giving him more freedom to write in secret to Carissa.

They didn't have to keep their relationship a secret. Both were fairly certain Scout and Rosalina wouldn't mind a romance between a guard and lady-in-waiting. Such relationships were common when said guard and lady-in-waiting served the same royal, or at least the same country, but there would be complications with an official relationship. It'd be harder to see one another. The past two years Warden had weaseled his way into the protection detail of every Hibernian who traveled to Araluen and Carissa had taken more time to 'visit her brother' in Hibernia. If their relationship was official their peers would complain and perhaps even block their attempts.

"You could leave Rosalina's service you know," Warden whispered to her.

"Just as you could leave Scout's," Carissa countered.

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Warden jumped away from Carissa when he found himself face-to-face with Prince Ace. His heart raced. Ace would no doubt tell his sister of what he saw. Kelly came behind Ace looking just as bewildered. The four of them stood in a square, not one speaking and not one touching.

"What did you see?" Ace demanded. Warden's forehead creased.

"See? Um…we…um…"

"Us see?" Carissa asked quickly. "What did you see?"

"Are you two…?" Kelly trailed. Warden could see her solving the puzzle in her mind.

"Are you?" Carissa echoed. That was one of her more admirable traits in Warden's opinion. She always had something to say to get herself out of trouble.

"You two are a couple?" Ace asked bluntly. Warden felt his face flush. Carissa stood her ground though he could tell she was just as embarrassed.

"Maybe," she replied warily. "It's rather odd though for a prince and lady-in-waiting of different kingdoms to be alone together."

"I have a feeling Kelly and I are in the same boat as the two of you," Ace sighed. "You're trying to carry out a long distance relationship?"

Warden and Carissa both nodded. Ace and Kelly shared a glance that confirmed they too were romantic with one another.

"Perhaps we can take turns running defense for one another," Ace suggested. That put the other three at ease. Warden sighed with relief. Ace wasn't going to rat them out to Rosalina…or Scout.

"Actually," Carissa said in a thoughtful tone, "Perhaps we can work this out for the better. How long have you two been attempting to be together?"

"Since Rosalina's wedding," Kelly answered. "You?"

"Since Rosalina's wedding," Carissa confirmed. "Kelly, it's a longshot I know but…what if we convinced Scout and Rosalina to switch us? We can say we have a bet over which of us is the most versatile and it can only be settled if we switch because they are so different. You can give Rosalina a try and I'll take Scout…if we're able perhaps we can talk them into making the switch more permanent."

"You mean…leave Scout's service?" Kelly asked in shock. "That's…that's…"

"Brilliant," Warden finished for her. "You two have the same job, just under two different princesses. It's easier for you two to switch. I mean…Prince Ace can hardly up and move to Hibernia, can he?"

"Nice save," Carissa muttered to him.

"I suppose it's worth a try," Kelly said. "I mean, we don't have to go through with it if I'm not a good fit for Rosalina or you're not a good fit for Scout…right?"

"Right," Carissa assured her.

"Let's give it a go then," Ace said.

They went to the main dining room where everyone had gathered. Warden nodded to Kelly with encouragement but obviously she hadn't mustered up the nerve to confront Scout with terms of their fake bet. Luckily Carissa had.

"Rosalina, Scout," the Araluen lady-in-waiting began, "Kelly and I have made this bet. She believes she's more versatile a lady-in-waiting than me because Scout has so many different roles in Hibernia as a crown heir, adopted princess, Academy graduate, and all that, but I believe serving Rosalina requires a better prepared lady-in-waiting because she travels more and requires more attention."

"Can't say she's wrong there," Rosalina shrugged. Carissa went on.

"With your permission we'd like to switch places for our stay here, just to see."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances and set down their drinks. They were quiet for several moments and then Scout said, "I'm all for friendly bets, especially ones that I can help rig for my own personal gain, but are you two sure this has nothing to do with the fact you're trying to get closer to your lovers?"

Carissa's cheeks burned red, as did those of Kelly and Warden. Somehow Ace kept his composure. Carissa wasn't sure if it was his time as a prince or time as a medic that gave him the skill.

"You know?" Kelly whispered while everyone else laughed. Scout nodded.

"We all know. It's a badly kept secret," Scout told her gently. "Kelly I've been prepared to be without a lady-in-waiting for over a year waiting for you to ask to go to Araluen. I have a reference letter for you in my desk so that you could get a job waiting on Anamaria." Scout looked to Rosalina, who was obviously offended. "Anamaria was more likely to understand the situation," Scout shrugged.

Rosalina looked to Carissa and Warden. "I've been waiting for you to ask me about resignation. I was going to give Warden an offer he couldn't refuse to join my guard," Rosalina told her. "I didn't want to lose my friend."

"And I don't want to lose my guard," Scout countered.

"I like this arrangement though," Rosalina went on. "Kelly, you are more than capable of being my lady-in-waiting. I don't want to lose my childhood friend but her heart has obviously been in Hibernia for some time now. If you want to move to Araluen to be my interim lady-in-waiting while I look for someone else that would be fine."

"Interim?" Kelly asked shakily. "As in temporary?"

"Well, if you've gone through all this trouble to be with my brother I expect he'll marry you one day. Then we'll both be looking for new staff."

Kelly smiled uncertainly while Ace put his arm around her. "Accept it Kelly," he whispered.

"Carissa, do you want to live here in Hibernia?" Scout asked.

Carissa looked to Warden. "There's no chance you'll move to Araluen? Remember my younger brother is a lot easier to face than my older brother."

"She's got a point there," Daniel confirmed. Julia kissed him to soften his tone.

"You've already been replaced. Why would I go to Hibernia when you're the one out of work?" Warden asked. Carissa smiled.

"Scout…"

"I don't have a problem with the captain of my guard being with my lady-in-waiting. It's convenient if anything," Scout shrugged. Carissa smiled.

"I accept."

"Me as well," Kelly laughed.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Part of this a lot of you have seen coming. Hopefully some of it still takes at least a few of you off guard. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Liam and Talia**

Liam brushed his horse rhythmically as he watched Talia make dinner. He'd been given a mission a week ago and Talia just happened to be in the area looking for her next project. She more or less made her living working with the Ranger Corps and Battalion though she never formally joined or even pledged allegiance to Araluen. She claimed she had nowhere to go other than Hibernia but, like Liam, she thought it was time to distance herself from Scout and Caitlyn. Those two were in Hibernia making new lives for themselves and didn't need anyone to interfere.

"How many missions have we been on together the past few years?" Liam asked. Talia didn't even look up at him.

"Sixteen," she replied a little too quickly. Liam put the grooming supplies away and joined her by the fire. He stared at the flames as she settled inches away from him. At times like this things were awkward. He couldn't quite place his feelings for Talia. He thought of her as more than a friend but not in a sisterly way. He didn't want to admit the feelings could be romantic. It felt too much like betraying Lina, whom he had loved more than anything. She'd inspired him to betray everything he knew to lead his peers into an uncertain future and given him two daughters he was proud of. He was finally able to think about his late wife without breaking down. Now he even smiled when she crossed his thoughts, which was often. Somehow when he worked he could feel her there telling him he was doing the right thing.

But then there was Talia, who really was right there with him. He'd known her for years as nothing more than Lina's Charmer friend. He was male and as such he'd definitely noticed how beautiful she was, but it had never floored him the way it did other men such as the fathers of Kane and Russ. She had other good qualities aside from just her beauty but he'd never taken much notice of them because Lina outshined them. Talia had always been a friend. When she'd first offered to accompany him on a mission he hadn't thought anything of it and neither had she. They were simply people working to achieve a goal.

"I feel like I'm betraying Lina," Talia whispered. Liam nodded.

"Me as well," he said. "It's odd. When we were in our teens and twenties we were both so prepared to lose each other one way or another. It was just how things were going to be, right?"

"Right," Talia agreed. "Academy mindset."

"But…I didn't lose her until after I got out of that."

"When you weren't ready," Talia said for him. "I wasn't either."

Liam played with his oak leaf that marked him a Ranger. It had never felt right to be in the Corps but he'd done it because he felt right being with Lina and she wanted to be in Araluen. Now his daughters were in Hibernia making their own lives for themselves and he simply didn't have anything better to do.

Liam and Talia completed their mission a week later. They rode back towards Redmont where Liam fully expected for them to go through the usual routine. He'd check back in at the castle before returning to his cabin and she'd collect whatever fee she'd been promised and be on her way.

"Do you want to come stay the night?" Liam asked after they did just that. Talia raised an eyebrow as she dropped her coins into a purse. "It's going to rain."

"Sure," Talia finally said. They made the short trip back to his cabin. He tended both their horses while she went to start something for dinner. They'd just sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door. Liam opened it and stepped aside feeling somewhat surprised to see Gilan and Lady Evie from the Battalion's Council.

"We were hoping you'd be here," Lady Evie said to Talia.

"Why?" Talia asked warily.

"I've noticed you've been restless, Liam," Gilan said, ignoring the women. "You're tired of being in Araluen. At the last Gathering more than one came up to me saying they suspected you were looking to leave our ranks."

"You think I'd abandon my duties without proper notice?" Liam asked, slightly offended. Surely Gilan had come to know him well enough to know that wasn't in his nature.

"The fact you consider leaving is what bothers me. I don't want to lose a good man because he feels lost. I have a new position for you."

Liam raised an eyebrow as Gilan nodded over to Talia.

"You two make a good team."

"We trained together," Talia replied evenly.

"Liam, we want you to become a Ranger Liaison," Gilan said. "And Talia, we want you to formally enlist with the Battalion so that we can officially send you as Liam's partner."

"I wouldn't join the Battalion when Lina asked me. What makes you think you asking changes my answer?" Talia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the placement is in Nihon-Ja. You two speak their language better than anyone else we have on hand that's suited for the positions and because of the distance Horace wants two of our own there. It'd also be a sign of respect to Emperor Koru if it could be you two."

Liam shared a glance with Talia. It seemed unusual. Ever since Liam returned and was introduced to the idea of a liaison he'd been waiting for an assignment to that branch. It just made the most sense. He wasn't Araluen and with Lina gone and his daughters grown he didn't feel need to stay there. As a liaison he could relocate to a place where he could start over and ultimately have a new life.

"So you want us to go to Nihon-Ja to stay?" Talia asked.

"Yes," Lady Evie answered. "Be liaisons for Araluen there."

"You understand we're Hibernian?"

"With all due respect on that side of things, Liam has been serving Araluen for over two decades now and you haven't claimed loyalty to a country in the same span of time."

"She has a point," Liam sighed. "I accept. When do I leave?"

"One month, but your duties as one of the Redmont Rangers end immediately. We wanted you to have time to make a trip to see your daughters if needed," Gilan answered. Liam nodded.

"Thank you."

"Talia?" Lady Evie asked.

"I accept as well."

"Good. You can leave and report in to Emperor Koru as soon as you're ready."

"This is a five year assignment," Gilan added. "I'd really suggest going to Hibernia before Nihon-Ja. You'll only be at the Gathering every five years. Aside from that you'll be in Nihon-Ja."

Liam nodded. "We'll leave immediately."

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Liam and Talia made their way to where Sean had told them Scout would be. She had drawn a short straw between Kineta and Elizabet and had been doomed to spend her afternoon entertaining princesses from an allied kingdom. Luckily entertaining two teenage girls wasn't too difficult for a Charmer and Talia had already come up with the perfect cover. Carissa, her new lady-in-waiting, was in there with her and part of that cover relied on Carissa's improv skills. Talia was going to pose as a distant cousin so that the princesses would assume she was worthy of entertaining them and in the process send Scout off on an imaginary errand. Carissa would be the selling point. She'd have to think on her feet to convince the princesses that Talia was indeed a member of the family. Luckily Carissa had spent most of her service with Rosalina who presented such challenges at least twice a day whereas Kelly had served Scout who was much too straightforward for games.

Liam waited outside listening through the door as Talia did what she did best; lie and look pretty. He smiled once he heard Scout agree and walk towards the door. Carissa was doing an amazing job, using the title 'Baroness Talia' without skipping a beat. Once Scout was in the hallway she hugged her father tightly.

"What's that all about?" Scout asked as she followed him.

"I've committed five years to being a Ranger Liaison in Nihon-Ja. I came to say goodbye to you, Caitlyn, and Mason."

"Kate and Mason are at the Academy."

"We'd better get going then."

* * *

Caitlyn had already graduated from the general training at the Academy but the direction her life had taken required she stay a little longer for specialty training. The constant physical weariness in her first few months there had turned every ounce of fat into muscle and once it toned out she found her energy returned twice over and felt invincible. No wonder her parents had always been so keen on fitness.

But that wasn't the path she'd decided to take. Once her body was in peak condition she found the training relaxing. Her mind felt free to seriously consider her options and, while running course after course, that's what she did. She kept coming back to watching every member of her family at death's door because of poison. Her father had been nicked by a Genovesan's arrow and stayed in the Castle Araluen medical wing under Master Jonathan himself for a week before coming home to sleep off the last of it. Caitlyn had huddled with Scout in a nook near the medical wing while William and Kane stood with their ears pressed to the wall nearby relaying what little information they could hear. She remembered being roused in the middle of the night to ride to Redmont Castle where her mother had been brought by a Battalion apprentice with a nasty wound that had been exposed to poison and waiting breathlessly, praying she'd last the night. Then there was Scout and her rotsmoss scratch most recently.

Each and every time she'd been terrified and each and every time she'd been helpless. Caitlyn wasn't training to be a healer like Gabby, no. She studied poisons. What made them and where to find such ingredients, which had mild effects and which had severe effects, which were most soluble in water versus alcohol, and most importantly the antidotes to each and every one. Her mentor, an older man called Thomas, had declared her one of his best apprentices. She'd found a way to properly mass produce monte, a poison that wouldn't kill anyone but pending on the dosage in relation to size of the victim would leave said victim debilitated for hours. Healers used it to speed up the body ridding contents from its stomach. Once Caitlyn found a way to create kits of the stuff soldiers could use it to win battles with less blood.

Mason had returned to the Academy after learning everything Daniel had to teach him. He still put off taking his Ranger exams claiming he still had more to learn. Mason studied a wide array of subjects at the Academy ranging from Hibernian court protocol to weapons training.

Once Liam and Scout reached the Academy it was easy to have Caitlyn and Mason pulled out. After a short reunion Liam explained his new Nihon-Ja placement in greater detail. The three of them nodded quietly as he spoke and each wished him good luck with the promise to write. They had dinner together before Liam and Scout rode back to Roscrea. Goodbyes this time weren't as hard as others. Liam hated to admit how grown up the three were as he and Talia boarded the next ship out of Hibernia and back to Araluen.

"Perhaps you should say goodbye to your family," Liam suggested. Talia nodded.

Once back in Araluen, he and Talia made their way to Kane and Gabby's apartment. Kane had received a promotion within the Royal Scout ranks that upgraded him to a larger apartment with more benefits. Now a maid came to clean up after the family twice a week and dinner was delivered to their door every evening. Even though the space was larger the layout of furniture hadn't changed much. Gabby's blindness was a constant they dealt with by keeping everything in perfect order.

Talia knocked lightly on the door after Liam faded to give her privacy. She could hear the family inside. It was opened by a not-quite-grown boy with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi Talia," the boy said as he stood aside so she could come in. "Mum, Talia's here."

Gabby rested her hands on the chair in front of her at the table where she'd just ladled out and arranged five bowls of soup. "This is unexpected," Gabby said. She was still wearing her physician's uniform. Even her hair was still tied back by a scarf. "Would you like some dinner? Kane will be home soon."

"Thank you," Talia said as she hung her cloak on a peg by the door. She crossed the room to Gabby though her eyes stayed on the boy who had opened the door. He walked back to the rug in front of the fire and lay on his stomach in the floor where an open book lay. Two smaller children, a boy and a girl, sat near him playing a clapping game. Holt and Robin had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The three could easily be siblings though Russ was actually uncle to the other two. That didn't matter. The three played with and taunted one another as siblings. Russ's history had been explained to him little by little until he was almost fully enlightened on his ninth birthday. Every birthday after that Kane and Gabby would go into his bedroom at night after Holt fell asleep and would ask him if he wanted to know his birthmother. So far he'd told them no. Talia suspected he'd already figured it out on his own and didn't feel need to make it official by Kane and Gabby voicing it.

"Should we be worried?" Gabby asked softly when she felt Talia was near.

"No," Talia replied. "I just have some news to tell you all when Kane gets here. It isn't good or bad…it's just news."

"News tends to be good or bad."

"Don't worry," Talia assured her. She lay her hand on Gabby's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "How is everyone since last I checked in?"

Gabby wiped her hands on her apron before sitting down in one of the chairs. Talia sat as well. "Robin can count to fifty and Holt has gotten his first bow. Russ's tutor has found him someone to practice Nihon-Ja with. The ambassador's family has finally joined him here and the daughter is his age. She's helping him with Nihon-Ja and he's helping her with Araluen."

"Fifty!" Robin squealed as she ran to climb into Talia's lap. "One, two, three, four, five, six…"

The door opened and Kane came inside. He put his cloak on its peg before noticing Talia sitting with his daughter counting in her lap. "Hello," he said.

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…"

"Talia has news for us," Gabby told him. He walked over and kissed her before sitting down. Talia couldn't help smiling when she was around Kane's family. He'd grown up to have everything she'd wanted him to have. His children, all three of them, thought he was invincible and begged him to read them stories and take them to the woods to play. Gabby kept his ego in check while loving him unconditionally. He treasured her deeply. Talia had never known love like they had but was glad they had it. It was more than she'd ever had for herself.

"Boys, get over here. Talia's going to tell us something as soon as your sister's done counting," Kane ordered. The boys obeyed _almost_ immediately. They raced and had a short squabble over who got the 'best' chair. Whatever made them think that particular chair was the best the adults had no idea.

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three…"

Kane settled the argument by picking up both boys by their shirt collars and setting each in a different seat.

"Forty-nine, fifty!"

Kane lifted Robin out of Talia's lap. He kissed his daughter's cheek as he himself sat in the 'best' chair. He scooted it closer to Gabby and settled Robin on his knee.

"I'm going to Nihon-Ja to act as a liaison for Araluen," Talia told them. "Evie and Gilan asked Liam and me to spend five years there."

"Russ is learning Nihon-Ja," Holt said after a pause. Kane had made sure his children received the best tutoring he could manage. Russ and Holt studied alongside Prince Reese, but Holt wasn't quite yet old enough to learn in depth about geography. Robin was still too young to begin tutoring, but Frey and Rosalina had promised she could join their daughter Iris when the time came. Luckily all of their children lined up with someone in the royal family close enough to be on the same track of learning. For now Iris and Robin joined Rosalina's Hibernian lady-in-waiting Kelly for lessons in basic manners and other princess-like behavior every morning and afternoon.

"You speak Nihon-Ja?" Russ asked. Talia nodded.

"Not as well as you do, I'm sure."

"Can I come visit you?"

Talia glanced over to Kane. Kane glanced to Gabby. Concern creased over the blind healer's forehead. Talia was sure it was more over Russ traveling so far away than the fact she'd be on the other end of that voyage. It was times like this Talia was glad Gabby was his mother over her. At his age Talia had been making long trips and she would have likely said yes without considering the dangers of such a journey. Gabby had more realistic expectations.

"We'll see," Kane told Russ.

After dinner Talia helped Gabby put Holt and Robin to bed while Kane and Russ cleaned up. Russ went to bed after reading a chapter of his book aloud to everyone. Talia no longer felt drawn to Russ the way she had once been. She didn't feel like his mother. Gabby was his mother. That was just how things were. She cared about him but what she felt for the boy was only slightly different than what she felt for Holt and Robin.

"Five years is a long time," Kane told Talia as he settled in a chair holding Gabby in his lap. Talia sat opposite of them closer to the fire. She knew what he was getting at. She hadn't committed to anything longer than a few months since tracking down Victor Eula.

"I know," Talia replied, "But it isn't like I'll be tied to one place once there. It's something new."

"And it's with Liam," Gabby pointed out. Talia bit her tongue. Nothing got past Gabby.

"Is there anything we should know about?" Kane asked seriously. Talia shook her head in disbelief.

"Does everyone know?"

"No," Gabby assured her. "Everyone knows about Ace and Kelly. They're more interesting than you and Liam."

"Gabby sensed something was going on last time she treated Liam in the medical wing," Kane explained. "We've kept it between us. We figured you'd tell us when the time came."

"There isn't anything going on as of now. He's a close friend just as he's always been," Talia insisted. "It's not as though I've been pining after him all these years. He and Lina…"

"We don't think that at all," Gabby assured her. "But Lina's been gone for a while, and you're both lonely."

"We wouldn't think less of you if you were closer with him in Nihon-Ja," Kane said. "And if you want my opinion I don't think Scout or Kate would mind either. They're fond of you, and they don't like seeing their father alone."

Talia nodded, unable to fight her grin. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **One year later**

Liam tied the Nihon-Ja Senshi robe around his waist and secured all his Ranger weapons. Living in Nihon-Ja had been much different than living in Araluen. Despite numerous trips to the country he'd never really adopted the lifestyle so wholly. Koru proved to be an excellent host as were his wife and daughter.

He turned as the paper door slid open to reveal Talia dressed just as Nihon-Ja women. Her skin had tanned almost to their olive shade but her silver-streaked blonde hair and blue eyes gave her away. A lotus-jade comb secured her hair. It reminded him of something Lina used to wear. The more time he spent with Talia in Nihon-Ja the more she reminded him of Lina. The two women were completely different but still so much the same. He was finally seeing what Lina saw in her. Talia, underneath her stunning natural beauty, was witty and tactful. Her basic understanding of their language intensified to fluent their first month there and she slipped into their traditions seamlessly.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," he answered. They walked to the foyer where the palace welcomed newcomers. This was where guests were given sandals to wear indoors and robes to change into after soaking in the warm baths. The particular guests they were greeting though weren't really guests.

"Yudai-san, big day for you and Kawa," Koru said as he joined them. He used their Nihon-Ja names. Yudai, his Academy name, had Nihon-Ja roots by coincidence. He was somewhat relieved for the opportunity to rebuild it into something good. Kawa was the name Shigeru had given Talia so many years ago when she was taken captive alongside the Hibernian royal family and then rescued. She'd given birth to Russ in Nihon-Ja.

"You don't have to remind me." Liam tried to chuckle but his stomach felt knotted up.

"It is good timing," Sun assured him. Sun had studied the Araluen language as diligently as Liam's daughters had studied Nihon-Ja. Her words carried a heavy accent but overall were much more fluid than her father's. "She will enjoy our winter activities and then travel with us to Hibernia for your eldest daughter's wedding."

Liam gave up smiling. He frowned. "Don't remind me of that either."

"Getting married is part of growing up," Talia said with a grin. "Embrace it."

"I'm the father I don't have to embrace anything."

"Here we are," Koru announced with a clap of his hands. They stopped in front of an older Nihon-Ja woman wearing a blue kimono. The woman stood with her hands on the shoulders of a young Nihon-Ja girl dressed in a plain brown dress that fell only to her knees, and not by design. It was simply too small for her. The little girl had to be around ten years of age and looked up at them with fearful eyes. The two females bowed low at the waist. Koru, Sun, Liam, and Talia bowed back to them.

"Jin, meet Emperor Koru, Princess Sun, Ranger Yudai, and Lady Kawa," the older woman said in Nihon-Ja. Jin bowed low again.

Talia stepped forward and straightened the girl up. "You bow to them," she told her as she gestured to Koru and Sun. "Not to us."

"Do I call you Mother?" Jin asked. Talia nodded.

"If you wish."

Liam and Talia had married six months ago in a quiet ceremony. It just so happened Scout was in the country for Sun's official recognition as Koru's future successor with Mason as one of her body guards. They carried a letter from Caitlyn explaining she was on the brink of something big in her studies and couldn't make it but wished them the best. Liam had written them and Talia had written Kane asking for their blessing to marry. Each and every one gave it. Koru officiated their ceremony while Scout, Warden, Carissa, Mason, and their young Araluen hitchhiker Russ acted as witnesses. They'd honored Lina by her Nihon-Ja name Amarante. As part of the traditional Nihon-Ja ceremony they had to choose an ancestor to watch over their marriage. In Nihon-Ja, an ancestor could be anyone who had died, and while they didn't believe in ghosts it felt right to name Lina when that part of the ceremony came up. Neither knew their real families and one major reason they went through with the marriage was the belief Lina would want them to be there for each other. Liam accepted that his love for Talia was nothing like his love for Lina, and Talia accepted that she wasn't 'stealing' Liam from her best friend.

Now, six months and many discussions later, they'd decided to adopt an orphan. So much in their lives had centered on adoptions, official and unofficial, and at their ages it was the only way they could have a child together. They agreed they couldn't handle a baby. Talia had bad luck with babies and Liam couldn't imagine going through what he'd been through with Scout again, spending long sleepless nights trying to coax a baby to suck milk from a cloth. They visited the orphanage as often as possible until they felt drawn to Jin, a quiet older girl who was among the least likely to be adopted.

Had she stayed she would have been married off when she was fourteen or fifteen to someone who may or may not treat her properly. Jin was too bright to simply become some man's young wife. She painted beautiful scenes onto stretched cloth when she scraped up enough supplies and could read and write, skills most girls in Nihon-Ja did not have. Liam and Talia planned to teach her confidence in addition to the Araluen language, perhaps Gaelic, and self-defense. Her life no longer depended on her ability to get a man to marry her.

"We will let you get better acquainted," Sun said after bowing to the older woman one last time. "We will see you tomorrow, Yudai and Kawa."

Liam and Talia led Jin to their rooms in the palace. The rice paper walls were thin and when a light was lit they could see shadows from room to room, but they'd gotten used to that.

"This is your room," Talia said as she slid open the door to what used to be Liam's office. They'd moved his Araluen-style desk to their bedroom and set up the space as best they could for a ten year old girl. They'd managed to get Araluen-style furniture in their own bedroom and an Araluen-style table for meals, but for Jin they acquired a traditional Nihon-Ja style mat on the floor and cushions to kneel down on.

"All this?" Jin asked with shock. Talia nodded. Jin walked over to the Nihon-Ja style desk and fell to her knees. She systematically opened jar after jar and touched the feathered quills one by one. They'd stocked her desk with paints, ink, and rice paper. Jin picked up one of the books on the shelf above the desk and flipped it open. She stared at the Araluen words with confusion before turning to the page to look at a picture.

"We'd like for you to learn Araluen. That book is something my other daughters, your sisters, had when they were young," Liam told her. "It'll help you learn."

"Thank you. Thank you both so very much." Jin set the book aside and, while still on her knees, bowed again.

"Don't bow to us," Talia insisted. "You are Nihon-Ja, but we are Hibernian…Araluen…westerners. We don't bow to our parents."

"You'll get to meet the rest of your new family in a few months when we all travel with Emperor Koru and Princess Sun to Hibernia for Scout's wedding," Liam told her. "Scout's Nihon-Ja name is Takara."

"Takara?" Jin repeated with wide eyes as she rose back to her feet. "Takara is famous."

"Apparently more famous than us," Talia laughed.

"Takara's father is Yudai," Jin went on.

"I don't care for that name anymore," Liam told her.

"I thought your wife…Amarante…"

"She died a long time ago. Talia is my second wife," Liam explained. "Amarante is watching over our marriage. We both honor her."

Jin smiled. She started to bow but stopped herself. "What do I do?"

"This," Talia said. She hugged the girl tightly. Jin seemed taken back by the sudden lack of personal space, but in the end wrapped both of her arms around Talia.

"Thank you, Mother Kawa," she said. "I want to honor Mother Amarante too. How can I do this?"

"By learning Araluen and taking her daughters as your sisters," Talia answered, "Their names are Scout and Caitlyn. They learned Nihon-Ja as a way to honor Amarante. You can learn Araluen to mirror that."

Jin nodded. "I will study hard," she vowed.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I've been doing rapid updates on both this and Themes for about 20 minutes now, and I thought, "You know...I should take a break to check if any reviews are coming in." Because, as you all know, I'm a review glutton.**

 **Raider, did you know you've had me on your author alerts list since 2011? You are awesome! Expect PMs to all those as soon as the postings are complete!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Scout**

Scout took a deep breath. She wasn't only marrying her love today. She was marrying the future king of Hibernia. Her stomach had churned all night with that thought. She didn't doubt she loved him but this was a big step for anyone to take. She'd stood by her father less than a year ago as he married for the second time, but that had been a much smaller affair with less at stake.

Because the Hibernian people were so excited about her wedding she and Kineta had agreed to make it a big to-do. She didn't have the glamor or extravagance of Rosalina's wedding to Frey but the guest list was almost double. For such a big event she'd decided to take an abundance of bridesmaids. It ensured her she'd be surrounded by people she could count on to calm her nerves. They'd done that job well.

Carissa had been an obvious choice. She'd known her current lady-in-waiting all her life and on a practical side Carissa knew just how to style everyone's hair and do last-minute altering to dresses enabling Scout to ban all other servants from her room for the day. Kelly was also there. Scout had passed on having Rosalina as a bridesmaid and the Araluen princess took no offense. She'd rather sit with the other guests showing off her beautiful daughter Iris and her handsome Skandian husband. Carissa planned to marry Warden later that month when everyone traveled to Araluen to attend the wedding of Prince Horace the Second to Lady Kelly. Scout and Ace had purposely coordinated their wedding dates so that those from far away only had to travel once.

Because she did need to have more than two ladies-in-waiting as her bridesmaids, Scout invited Sun from Nihon-Ja to join her. She'd always felt as though Sun were a distant cousin of sorts and the two of them got along. They'd spent hours the day before practicing with their tessens. Sun showed Scout just how out of practice she was but the session had calmed her nerves enough to go through with the ceremony. Caitlyn, of course, was her final bridesmaid. The four women had spent the night with her trying to ease her worries but because none were married that was easier said than done. Early that morning Talia, Kineta, and Alyss had come to her with the comforting words she needed to hear.

Kelly finished lacing up the wedding dress Carissa had spent so much time adding pearl beads to. She'd done the same for Rosalina but Scout's pearls had a different meaning. Rosalina's had been homage to Frey's Skandian attachment to the sea. Scout's were for her mother, who valued Hibernian pearls over precious stones.

Scout's usual tiara had been polished early that morning so that it looked new. Kelly rested it on Scout's head and then picked up the comb Lina had left her. Carissa had sewn four blue paisleys to it just moments before. Kelly pushed the comb just above where the crown sat on the back of her head so the flowers could be seen above the band beneath her veil.

Though technically it was Carissa's job to help Scout dress for the day Scout had asked if Kelly could do it. After all, Kelly had helped prepare her when she first become a princess. It seemed only right she do it again now. Besides, Carissa was higher strung than Kelly. Kelly moved slowly and spoke softly as she worked. Carissa would have been quiet as a mouse while rapidly braiding and twisting Scout's hair and tugging at the laces on the dress. That skill was more practical for preparing the bridesmaids. In the time it took Kelly to prep Scout, Carissa had herself, Sun, and Caitlyn looking immaculate.

"Very beautiful," Sun told her with a smile. Scout smiled back. Sun looked amazing in her dress. Scout had specifically asked Carissa to make each bridesmaid look different and she'd succeeded in that. Each bridesmaid's dress was a blue-green that matched the loch below and had semi-full skirts made from folds of fabric rather than layers. The tops, however, were different. Kelly's had a square neckline and short elbow-length sleeves while Carissa's sleeves stopped just above her wrists and had a swooping neckline. Caitlyn's had the most immodest neckline, cutting into a low V, and off-the-shoulder sleeves that most closely matched Scout's cap sleeves. The top of Sun's dress had been designed to mimic her usual kimonos, complete with exaggerated sleeves. Each dress complimented its bridesmaid accurately.

Elizabet and Scout's new little sister, Jin, arrived wearing matching blue gowns. They were junior bridesmaids. There was a fair amount of years between them but Elizabet was slightly short for her age while Jin was slightly tall. They'd walk down the aisle side by side as cousins. When her father and Talia had showed up with Jin, Scout and Caitlyn had been taken off guard but it was a pleasant surprise. It wasn't totally unexpected for an adoption to take place and they'd accepted Jin warmly. After the weddings when she returned to Nihon-Ja they'd keep up with one another by writing.

"Are you ready?" Elizabet asked.

"Yes," Scout replied with a deep breath. Carissa and Kelly brushed away invisible wrinkles from her skirt and together they lifted the veil Kineta had worn at her wedding over her head. Liam and Talia walked in with Sean and Kineta close behind.

"You look beautiful," Kineta told her with a light hug.

"It isn't too late to back out," Sean teased. Talia threw him a glare before joining Kineta. Liam leaned towards Sean.

"Glad you said it. Now I don't have to."

"Thanks," Scout said with a frown in their direction.

"You made a good choice, sweetheart," Liam said quickly. Scout's reply was a weak smile.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Gabby accepted the freshly washed newborn child into her arms. She swaddled the wriggling creature tightly before cradling it. The newborn infant calmed almost immediately. Even the ear-splitting screeching wore away once it felt safe and warm. Gabby shifted the baby to one arm so she could tap her cane. She made her way back to the bed where Scout was now resting.

"Congratulations," she told Scout. "You're a mother."

Gabby careful lay the child on Scout's chest and rested her hands on top of her cane to wait for the reaction.

"He's perfect," Scout whispered through happy tears.

The door burst open and Mason rushed in. "I'm here," he said breathlessly. "I'm here. Did I miss it?"

"Yes," Gabby told him bluntly.

"It's a boy," Scout said.

Gabby had come to Hibernia with her children five months ago when Araluen learned of Scout's pregnancy. Scout had requested Gabby come tend her, and Kane just happened to be on an extensive mission. Gabby welcomed the chance to get out, as had her children. Russ fell into lessons alongside Gabe and Carissa gladly took over instruction for Holt and Robin. Gabby's one patient her entire visit was Scout, except for the minor bumps and bruises her children got into when playing with Gabe and Elizabet.

Mason hadn't formally dropped out of his apprenticeship, but after leaving the Academy he simply didn't go to another Gathering to take his exams. His romance with Scout had kept him from anything that could take him out of Hibernia, so instead Sean gave him an obscure place in Special Operations. He proved himself worthy ten times over and always got to come back to Roscrea where Scout waited for him…if she wasn't part of the Special Operations mission herself. A mission had come up just as Scout had difficulty getting out of bed. He'd come close to passing on it, but Scout insisted he go and that she could wait until he got back. He'd been away just four days when the pains started. It was then she felt glad Gabby was there tending her. Gabby's calming presence had pushed away her anxiety of Mason traveling and while Carissa held her hand, Gabby delivered her son over the span of sixteen long hours.

Scout felt tired but wanted to enjoy these moments as much as possible before she slept.

"I'll be back later to check on the two of you," Gabby said softly as her fingertips brushed Scout's leg. "Rest when it becomes too overwhelming."

"This is our son," Mason awed. He kissed Scout briefly. He was too nervous to take his eyes off the baby longer than a second. "Our son."

"Yes," Scout replied as she relaxed into her pillow. "Our son."

"Have you named him yet?"

"No. We were stuck between Dalton and Hazen, remember?"

"Hazen," Mason whispered. "He seems like a Hazen."

Scout laughed weakly. "That was quick."

"Do you want something else?"

"No. Hazen it is. Prince Hazen Yudai O'Carrick."

Mason, unlike many orphans, knew his last name but it carried no weight. Because Scout was royal they had the option of carrying her last name instead of his. He'd decided to go with O'Carrick. Not only was it a Hibernian name, fitting for the future king and queen, but it held more nobility than Frasier. In Araluen people looked down on the name 'Frasier'. It was because an uncle Mason had never met was a known thief who hanged in a small town for his notorious crimes.

O'Carrick was much better.

"He's perfect," Mason said again. Scout smiled.

"He is," she agreed. "You know, this is the second Hibernian prince Gabby's delivered."

"And look. He isn't blind." Mason leaned over to kiss Scout again. "Sleep, Scout. You've earned it."

Scout didn't argue. She closed her eyes and let the weariness drift her away.

Mason sat with his new son in his arms but kept his eyes on Scout. He'd grown up in the Redmont Ward watching her from afar. She and Caitlyn hadn't really befriended many of the Wards. With 'cousins' down the path and constantly being shuffled between Redmont and the capitol they hadn't had much opportunity to expand beyond their family's circle. Mason, however, had noticed her long before.

They were almost the same age. He'd chosen to be apprenticed to a Ranger praying that Liam would be the one to take him. It'd seemed like a miracle when Liam showed up on Choosing Day over Will and accepted him. He had the qualities of a Ranger. He'd spent most of his childhood upon entering the Ward staying in the shadows and committing petty crimes such as stealing pastries and dropping leftover biscuits onto unsuspecting victims from a high perch.

Mason had thought he could be happy being a Ranger and make something of himself though it'd never been a dream of his. What drew him to that particular apprenticeship was the oldest daughter of his mentor. He'd been gravely disappointed when he arrived at the Leaf cabin to find just Caitlyn helping her mother prepare dinner. It was then Liam told him that Scout had recently moved to Hibernia for an 'apprenticeship' of her own. Had Mason known that little piece of information he may have chosen battleschool to become a Royal Archer.

Still, Liam and Lina gave him a good foundation. He obviously spent most of his time with Liam but because of Lina's position in the Battalion Mason wasn't ever shifted to Will simply because Liam went somewhere an apprentice couldn't follow. Once Liam took off to Araluen Castle with Caitlyn in tow, leaving Mason alone with Lina. It was while she taught him the more advanced camping and trapping skills she voiced what he'd thought was his closely guarded secret. She knew about his boyish affection for Scout. He'd tried to shrug it off but Lina was too smart. She knew and his reaction to it being thrown in his face confirmed it.

"I suppose you're going to tell Liam now?" Mason had asked. Lina had shook her head.

"No. I'll let you tell him when you feel the time is right."

Mason knew she'd taken his secret to the grave. When he first came face-to-face with Scout after her death he knew Scout had no idea about his feelings for her and if Liam had known he would have intervened in some way. Mason remembered the two long years he'd spent as a slave. It'd been horrible, but he maintained his sanity by thinking of Scout. He knew she wouldn't run into his arms and profess love for him when he was freed but the fantasy was good to cling to.

Upon being freed he quickly realized she had enough suitors competing for her and decided for her sake he shouldn't join them. He'd tried to create a relationship with her that mirrored his relationship with Caitlyn. Caitlyn was like the sister he never had. His apprenticeship under Liam had put them in a unique position. Caitlyn trained alongside him though she didn't have a specific end goal. He'd come to love her, but as a sister. He'd do anything for the younger Leaf daughter but his feelings for her weren't the same as his feelings for Scout.

His attempts to accept Scout as a sibling failed. The more time they spent together the more he loved her. In the cave the day she was poisoned his heart had been racing. Before they knew anything was wrong, when she was still acting like her normal self, he'd struggled to control his impulse to kiss her. He'd succeeded in it but it came largely from avoiding looking at her. Had he been keeping a closer watch he may have noticed the cut's poisoning earlier than he did. He'd felt so guilty waiting for her to wake up he couldn't face anyone in her family. He stayed as close to her as allowed hoping she'd wake up.

In the weeks after she did wake up she slowly cut her suitors one by one. Daniel was too much like her brother. Warden was too dear a friend. Tucker was too rough around the edges. Somehow she managed to maintain strong friendships with each of them even to this day, but after waiting a few months for her to settle down Mason began making his move. First he confided in her he didn't really want to be a Ranger. Then he'd began casually mentioning how much he enjoyed Hibernia over Araluen. His tactics came straight from Liam, who'd once spent an entire day drilling him in the art of conversation because he believed sometimes words were better weapons than knives. Painstakingly slow he'd drawn closer and closer to her until finally she invited him to be her guard on a trip to Dun Kilty. She'd claimed Warden was helping guard Elizabet for an outing to see her uncle Calvin. It was a weak excuse. They were alone on this particular trip. It was perfect for him to make his first bold move. She'd accepted the move and from there he won her heart. It'd been one of the hardest battles he'd taken part in but a lifetime with Scout was worth it.

Scout closed her eyes though sleep wasn't quite there. She listened to Mason and Hazen breathe, letting her mind drift to a long ago conversation with her mother.

 _"Besides, I happen to know Mason's affections lie somewhere else."_

 _Scout giggled. "Anyone I know?"_

 _Lina smiled and kissed Scout's forehead again. "Good night, Scout."_


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: "I am, you are, everybody on this planet has the capability to be extraordinary." -Tyler Oakley**

 **Why all the YouTuber quotes on these last chapters?**

 **Because you all will never know how much time I spent writing with YouTube playing in the background.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Caitlyn**

Caitlyn giggled as two arms spun her away from the solution she'd spent the past hour mixing. "Stop it!" she laughed. "This stuff can paralyze you!"

"You'd give me the antidote," Tucker shrugged as she put her back on her feet.

"So you hope."

She leaned back over the bubbling pot and added more ingredients. Tucker wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You would just leave me on the floor? How rude."

"I'd give you the antidote," Caitlyn teased him. "After stealing a kiss or two."

"Lady Caitlyn, you make me blush."

"Right… _I_ make _you_ blush."

Caitlyn finished up what she was doing and moved the pot away from the flames. She dropped a cloth over it and rubbed her back. It ached from being hunched so long. The poison she'd been working on was fairly new. Inhaling it did nothing. The stuff had to be ingested through something solid. It was genius. After being properly baked into bread the poor consumer would be paralyzed for hours. It was made from the same stuff they'd been slipping into soups and canteens for years but sometimes it was simply easier to slip a loaf of bread into an enemy's food sack or let a graying Academy trained agent sell it. When prepared slowly over the span of many hours and let sit for a full day it went from making a man violently ill to leaving him paralyzed. It was a complicated task to accomplish and therefore used on only the most difficult enemies to take down.

"I just intercepted a message from Roscrea," Tucker told her. "Scout delivered the baby. She named him Hazen."

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. "Really? We have to go see him! Let's go!"

Tucker laughed and caught her hips with his. "Let's wait until morning," he said gently. "Let her and Mason have their first night as parents."

"Fine," Caitlyn sighed with pouted lips. Tucker kissed them and her smile returned almost immediately.

"Kate," Tucker said gently. "I want to marry you."

Caitlyn laced her fingers behind his neck. "I know."

"When will you let me?"

Caitlyn kissed him again. "How about next month?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want your father there? And Talia and Jin?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "They had a small wedding. Scout had a big wedding. I want no wedding."

"No wedding? Really?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I'd much rather it be just us and a witness. No big fuss, no rushing around to find the perfect entrée, no trying to accommodate travelers…"

"Would it offend anyone in your family? This doesn't sound very traditional."

"I'm not known for being the traditional one." Caitlyn kissed him again. "Would you mind?"

"So long as you're the bride and I'm the groom I can't care less," Tucker agreed. "When can we do this thing? I bet Jeddrick would officiate it. We can get Daniel and Julia to witness it. They're both here for the next month teaching classes."

"Let's wait until after we see Hazen. I don't want to steal anything from Scout."

Tucker agreed. "Me neither."

Scout's clear rejection of him had come shortly after he was out of the medical wing with the news he wouldn't be able to join Special Operations. He had limited use of his knee as is and the physical aspects of Special Operations would only make it worse. When it rained he needed a cane to lean on and on particularly bad days it was hard for him to even get out of bed. Scout's rejection had somehow brought him out of self-pity.

With a newfound focus he began to concentrate on teaching at the Academy and found he loved it. He'd never formally been over any part of Caitlyn's training though her last year as a basics student was his first year as a teacher. They'd began seriously flirting back and forth after her graduation. He'd worried about making bold moves on her because of his history with her sister and as it turned out she'd done the same. Once that became known they put that history aside and decided to let the romance play out and see how it ended. Caitlyn had been a key part in his adapting to his new lifestyle with a bum knee. She insisted he could do things he'd thought were lost forever and helped him get over the shame of a limp.

In turn he'd helped build the confidence she needed to be successful. She was no longer known at the Academy as Scout's sister. She was simply Caitlyn Leaf: Poisons Expert. He loved Caitlyn Leaf and everything about her. He came to realize his love for Scout had been on the step between puppy love and serious commitment. He believed had Scout accepted him they would have had a long courtship that ended in heartbreak for both of them. This way they were still friends. Scout even approved of his pursuing Caitlyn. Not only approved, but encouraged.

"Regardless of Liam, Talia, and Jin I think we should tell Scout," Tucker said. "In private. That won't take away from her if we say we're going to get married in a quiet ceremony with just Daniel and Julia to witness."

Caitlyn nodded. "Alright, we'll tell her." A thought struck her. "Oh no! Daniel and Julia…do they know she had the baby yet?"

Tucker shook his head. "Let's go tell them."

Tucker, Caitlyn, Daniel, Julia, Warden, and Carissa made up Mason and Scout's innermost circle. The group was just the right size and held just the right amount of diversity. Daniel was the only one who still felt like Araluen was home. Carissa felt some feelings for her first country but with Warden at her side had embraced Hibernia wholly. Julia didn't have the same effect on Daniel. He loved her but he still claimed Araluen. The two traveled so much it didn't really matter where 'home' was for them anyway. Caitlyn, upon completing her Academy training, claimed Hibernia.

"Do you think we'll be parents some day?" Tucker asked softly as Caitlyn hurried to clean up her station.

"I hope so."

"Would you want a boy or girl?"

Caitlyn smiled as she absently washed her utensils. "A girl," she told him.

"Girls are too hard."

Caitlyn shook her head. "You'd have someone to protect is all. She'd grow up to be strong."

Tucker rested his hands on her hips. "I'd want to name her Lina."

Caitlyn smiled. She stood up on her toes to kiss him. Sometimes their age gap was a problem. Tucker's mind was years ahead of Caitlyn's. She didn't want a baby right now. Still, it was fun for her to think about and with Tucker she'd likely be younger when she had her first than Scout was now. It'd be a compromise. Besides, Caitlyn felt older than what she really was. She'd lived through more than some did in a lifetime and she was comfortable with her life. She could marry Tucker in a month and then wait maybe two or three years for children. Caitlyn tried to picture what having her own family would be like and failed. Her parents had been in and out of missions her entire childhood. Tucker went on few missions. His main job was to teach students at the Academy of Roscrea and that didn't involve near as much travel as an Araluen Ranger. Caitlyn's work mixing poisons sometimes sent her away with an army or on collection trips for new ingredients but overall she stayed in what was now home. Their children would see them twice as much as Caitlyn saw Liam and Lina. That thought made her smile.

"I love you, Tucker."

"And I love you, Kate."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Well everyone, this is the end of Purpose. It's been a fun ride...again! Can't wait to hear what all of you think of this ending! If you'd like a response to your review, please sign in so that I can shoot you a PM. I will be checking often :)**

 **If you haven't already, go check out the Themes for 100+ oneshots (sometimes two- and three-shots) featuring characters from this main story.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **Epilogue: Picnic**

Scout braided Jin's hair the way her mother had braided hers so many times. It was rare that everyone in what she considered her family could be together at once. The recent coronation of William and Anamaria brought everyone to the same place. Only Gilan and Jenny were missing, but they'd began making runs back to the castle with dirty dishes.

Scout tied off Jin's silky black hair the best she could. Jin would be grown soon. Her young adoptive sister wanted to move to Hibernia and teach all the languages she knew and the art of tessens to Academy students, but first she'd have to teach Senshi children in Nihon-Ja to prove she was good at it. Though Lina had spoken several languages fluently Scout and Caitlyn were only proficient in two; Araluen, Nihon-Ja. They both could manage with Gaelic but even with that Jin was the one who soared. She seemed to pick up everything Liam, Talia, and the ambassadors under Emperor Koru threw at her with ease.

"Thank you," Jin told her. She pulled out something wrapped in cloth from her robe. "I bring this for Ma-ra."

Scout smiled and turned to where her one and a half year old daughter picked at blades of grass. "Mara, come here. Aunt Jin has something for you."

Mara balanced on her feet and took lopsided steps over to them. She had taken to Jin quickly though she was usually painfully shy. Mara opened up the cloth to reveal a jade comb and squealed with delight. She didn't yet have enough hair to wear a comb but the little girl loved presents and the jade was sturdy enough for her to put in her mouth. Jin laughed as Mara did just that.

Scout looked down the hill where Liam, Mason, and Sean tossed a ball just out of Hazen's reach. Elizabet's feet hung from the low branch of a tree as she watched Gilan and Jenny's boys, David and Dalby, fight over who could climb up the highest. Elizabet showed interest in a few Hibernian boys, but in Araluen she went between the Ranger Commandant's sons. Neither was much older than her and both had grown up to be quite handsome.

Daniel and Julia sat near her on the same blanket ignoring everyone else around them. They were finally expecting their first baby and planned to stay in Araluen until it came. According to Liam, that particular couple experienced a lot of the same problems he and Lina had. They were both actively on separate missions so often it was hard to plan for a child. Luckily some of the more time-consuming of Daniel's duties as Ranger Liaison had shifted over to some of the new Special Operations candidates as they became available. Now that they were finally expanding their family they were inseparable.

Gabe sat in the grass with Ace and Gabby, both of whom wore their usual uniforms. Ever since Hazen came to a family dinner with a badly scraped knee Gabe became obsessed with being a healer. Sean and Kineta joked that maybe there was something to the Araluen superstition that traits of the midwife rubbed off on a newborn. Mason always frowned when they said that. He was hoping Hazen would grow up to be a knight or do something within Special Operations before taking on his role as King of Hibernia. Gabby sat with her hand on Ace's shoulder. Once her touching him would have wound him so tight with nerves he wouldn't be able to speak. Now it felt natural. They took the same shifts and worked together to save the lives of their patients so fluidly they became the go-to match for serious cases.

Kane and William were taking turns taunting Russ and Reese while their two sons in turn taunted younger Holt. Robin, the youngest of Kane and Gabby's, knelt in the stream under Frey's careful supervision. Robin took lessons alongside Princess Iris, Frey and Rosalina's daughter. Iris took no interest in the sea, much to Frey's disappointment. Robin, however, loved water. Frey was all too happy to collect Robin for trips to the beach and splash around with her in the river when the family gathered.

Rosalina sat with both Kelly and Carissa to Scout's left. Princess Iris sat in front of Kelly as the Hibernian-maid-turned-Araluen-princess braided flowers into her hair. Iris was so much like her mother Scout sometimes worried, but then Iris would do something that so clearly came from her father and those worries would cease. She definitely had Skandian courage and confidence.

Ace and Kelly's toddler daughter Halle lay with Warden and Carissa's toddler son Max on a blanket taking naps. Warden sat with Will, Horace, Alyss, and Cassandra desperately trying not to say the wrong thing watching them. Tucker sat nearby, carefully twisting every single word that came out of Warden's mouth. The Araluens obviously knew what was going on but Warden's face still burned red. As it turned out Warden and Tucker's rivalry had gone from competing over Scout to just competing in general. Warden felt he had something to be proud of when he was pulled out of the Academy as a teenager to guard Scout when she arrived in Roscrea. Tucker felt he had something better since he actually finished his training.

As the bantering went on, Tucker sat with his bad leg stretched out in front of him. Caitlyn had bundled her cloak to support his bum knee before running off herself. He'd been the hardest former suitor to let down simply because Scout felt responsible for his injury. He was happy now though. Scout hadn't seen his romance with Caitlyn coming by a longshot, but clearly Caitlyn was everything he'd ever wanted and he was able to make her happier than Scout had seen her sister in a long time.

Caitlyn was down the hill as well spinning around their son, Carter. Carter wasn't much younger than Mara. Scout loved that the cousins were able to be so close to one another. Though young, Mara and Carter were already thick as thieves. Talia was down there too throwing the smallest of pebbles at Carter every time his feet passed her. It didn't hurt the child but rather made him laugh and kick his feet wildly. Liam and Talia had announced that they'd be retiring from their work in Nihon-Ja soon and planned to travel to Hibernia to be grandparents to Hazen, Mara, and Carter…and help Sean and Kineta keep an eye on their blossoming daughter. Talia had already been tapped to escort Elizabet when she made trips to Araluen. There she'd keep a close eye on Elizabet, David, and Dalby while visiting her Araluen grandchildren, Russ, Holt, and Robin.

The current Hibernian king and queen stood under a shade tree talking to Anamaria. Scout knew her days as just a princess were numbered. She and Mason had been taking on more and more of their duties since Hazen was born and now that Mara was perfectly content in Carissa's care they'd likely be crowned within the next year. It felt overwhelming but they knew they were ready. They'd gained enough support being successful with missions and leading their people the Hibernian citizens thought nothing of an Araluen-born couple stepping into Sean and Kineta's place. There was actually a rumor going around that it was Scout, not Caitlyn, who was actually born in Dun Kilty.

Quinlan came over and sat with Scout and Jin. He'd taken after his mother and become a Courier. So many of the Couriers were women Scout had never really noticed how handsome the men could be. Quinlan's body wasn't built like William's or evened out like Daniel's. He was leaner than them and twice as charming.

"Um," he said unsurely to Jin. "Ko…niche..ee…wa?"

The Nihon-Ja greeting was so badly pronounced even Scout, accustomed to hearing bad translations, had to smile. She let out a laugh while Jin turned her head to get the grin out without offending Quinlan.

"Kon'nichiha," Jin finally replied with emphasis on each syllable.

Quinlan seemed to forget what he wanted to say next. His eyes widened and reminded Scout of a deer when it knew it was about to be shot with an arrow. He opened his mouth but only a few squeaks came out. Finally his cheeks burned red and he left obviously disappointed in himself.

Jin turned to Scout. "I do not understand," she said in Nihon-Ja. "Did he want something?"

Scout let the scene replay in her mind before breaking into a wide smile. She pulled Mara into her lap. "Yes," she replied.

"Should I go ask him what it was?"

Jin seemed genuinely confused. Scout reminded herself people from Nihon-Ja weren't as quick to pick up on social cues. In their culture, everyone strived to be polite and expected only politeness in return. "Yes," she told Jin. "I think that's a good idea."

Jin nodded. "I will go now." She stood up and brushed off her kimono before taking those oh-so-delicate Nihon-Ja steps towards Quinlan. Once she was out of earshot Liam joined Scout. He took Mara away from her and bounced his young granddaughter in his lap, all while not once taking his eyes of Jin.

"Do I have to put some sense into the second Treaty boy now?" he groaned.

"Not yet," Scout laughed as she watched them.

"Quinlan's too old for her."

"You thought Daniel was too old for me."

"You didn't marry Daniel."

"No, but Julia did and we're about the same age." Scout stroked Mara's hair as her little girl dozed off using Liam's lap as her pillow. "Besides, Caitlyn married Tucker and there isn't much more between Quinlan and Jin as there is them."

Liam still frowned as he kept watching Jin and Quinlan. She'd almost made it to him when none other than Russ intercepted. Russ had been practicing his Nihon-Ja for years and was probably the most fluent Araluen there considering Scout and Caitlyn had both become Hibernian. Jin broke her attention away from Quinlan and looked to Russ. They were too far away to hear them but the look on Russ's made clear his intentions.

Scout had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Daniel and Julia must have noticed it too because they were both smiling widely. Daniel turned to where Liam and Scout were sitting and winking. "I don't know about these Leaf girls," he said just loud enough for them to hear. "They're always breaking hearts."

Julia jabbed his ribs for that and he quickly kissed her to make up for it. He rested one of his hands on her stomach but still stole another glance at Scout. She just smiled. Their past flirting had become the most popular family joke.

"I should have gotten a son when I had the chance," Liam muttered.

"I thought that's what I was for," Mason replied as he joined them. He held Hazen on his shoulders. Their son somersaulted off and landed in his father's lap.

"You turned into a son-in-law. That's different."

"And father of your grandchildren," Scout reminded him with a grin. Liam made a face and stroked Mara's hair.

"If she wasn't sleeping on me I'd leave."

Scout smiled and looked back to Jin. She was walking with Russ towards the river. Quinlan _was_ little old for her. Scout searched until she found the youngest Treaty again. He'd already shifted his attention to Melody, the Courier whose twin sister turned on Araluen so long ago during her apprenticeship. Scout had thought Melody's presence had been requested by Alyss, who took up the girl as a mentor all those years ago. Watching her with Quinlan she began wondering if his attempt at Jin had been exactly what Jin had thought; a chance to practice his Nihon-Ja…and possibly impress Melody.

"And the second Treaty kid out," Liam said with quiet victory as to not wake Mara. "Now I just need to see about that Russ."

"You love Russ," Scout pointed out. "Not only that but you're his godfather, and your only complaint about Quinlan was his age. Russ is closer in years to Jin than I am to Mason, much less Kate to Tucker."

"Mason you get it, right?" Liam asked as he nodded down to Mara. "Or at least you will when she's older and Holt over there starts making a move."

Mason gave Holt a mock glare the boy didn't see. He and Scout both laughed. Scout leaned back into Mason's arms and watched her father stroke Mara's short hair while his eyes stayed fixed on Russ and Jin.

* * *

Gabby smiled as Gabe ran away to join a game of tag the other children and most of the men were starting.

"When will you and Kelly tell everyone?" Gabby asked once she was alone with Ace. Over the years she'd learned that he never felt like he fit in with William and Rosalina. It wasn't hard for her to understand. Her siblings had been different but royalty made things so much more complex. William and Rosalina were the epitome of prince and princess. William was strong and confident while Rosalina was proper with enough of a wild streak to marry a Skandian. Ace was none of that. He'd drawn closer to her and confided in her things he wouldn't dare tell Rosalina. She wouldn't understand the way Gabby did, but there was no romantic feelings between them. He loved Kelly and she loved Kane, but when Kane was absent she didn't hesitate to move her children into Ace's guest rooms rather than William and Anamaria's as she once did.

"Soon," Ace promised. "Once she's past the first bit."

Kelly had suspected a second pregnancy weeks ago. Ace, having medical training that included confirming such a thing, was able to examine his wife himself. When he realized Kelly may in fact be expecting he'd second guessed everything he knew and convinced her to let Gabby check again. Two physicians wouldn't be wrong.

They both dropped the matter when Kane joined them. Gabby easily shifted into his lap so he could rest his chin on her shoulder, putting his lips next to her ear. "Can you hear what Russ is saying to Jin?"

Gabby listened carefully to all the noises around her. Once she picked out Russ's voice she realized he was speaking Jin's mother tongue. "It's Nihon-Jan," she told him. "What's going on?"

"I think Russ has his first sweetheart."

Ace snorted a laugh. "And with that I will return to Kelly. See you later Gabby."

"What do you mean 'sweetheart'?" Gabby asked with a frown.

"They're both smiling and he won't stop looking at her."

Gabby moaned and leaned fully back into Kane's arms. "He's growing up."

"You know if they were to get married they'd likely adopt a baby at some point," Kane whispered. "Third generation adoption."

"Let's not talk about Russ getting married. He's too young."

Kane kissed her cheek. "He'll always be your little boy, Gab."

Gabby paused as she heard a second person join them. "Our little boy," she corrected him when she realized that person was Talia. She could tell it was female by the way she walked and the smell of Nihon-Ja silk narrowed it down to just Talia and Jin, and obviously Jin was preoccupied across the clearing.

"So you two have noticed too," Talia muttered.

"It's ironic, don't you think?" Kane asked as he watched. "Russ and Jin?"

"I suppose we'll find out," Talia replied. "Does he even know that I…"

"He knows," Gabby assured her. "He hasn't asked us for conformation but I assure you he knows. He has been talking to you in a different tone. Did you notice?"

Talia shook her head before remembering Gabby was blind. "No. Liam isn't going to be happy about this."

"Which side are you on?" Kane asked with a grin. "That of your husband or that of the couple?"

Talia moaned. "Don't make me think about that right now."

Now Gabby laughed. "This family is never boring."

* * *

 **Because it was requested last time, here is a family tree up to this point. NOTE: The Themes expand beyond this.**

Key: **bold is first generation** , (/) married (=) children (;) dating

 **Horace/Cassandra=William, Rosalina, Ace**

William/Anamaria=Reese

Rosalina/Frey= Iris

Ace/Kelly= Halle

 **Will/Alyss=Daniel, Carissa, Quinlan**

Daniel/Julia

Carissa/Warden=Max

Quinlan;Melody

 **Sean/Kineta=Elizabet, Gabe**

 **Liam/Lina=Scout, Caitlyn**

Scout/Mason=Hazen, Mara

Caitlyn/Tucker=Carter

 **Liam/Talia=Jin**

Jin;Russ

 **Shigeru/wife=Koru**

Koru/wife=Sun

 **Halt/Pauline= Kane**

Kane/Gabby=Russ, Holt, Robin

Russ;Jin

 **Gilan/Jenny=David, Dalby**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I received a PM from TheRanger'sDaughter asking about David and Dalby. They, along with Quinlan, kind of fell off the main story because they all broke off from the rest of the gang. Here I will do a brief overview of each.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

 **David**

When David's fifteenth birthday approaches, he reveals to his parents he has no idea what he wants to do with his life. They are understand and tell him that while they won't expect him to commit to an apprenticeship, they do expect him to earn his keep. David decides to bypass battleschool, much to the distaste of his father and grandfather, and joins the army directly. He starts out being put to work in the camps hauling water and tending horses. Once word spreads of whose son he is, he is assigned to the kitchens. David has always loved to cook though the grueling upkeep of a restaurant never appealed to him. He finds himself stationed at a permanent keep at the Picta border, a station most rotate through in six-month intervals. David, however, decides he enjoys the station. He volunteers for back-to-back placements until he's promoted to Head Cook. David moves into a room to the side of the kitchen and takes up permanent residence in the city. He's there two years before a woman, Elsie, shows up on his crew. David falls in love with Elsie and the two get married a year after meeting.

 **Dalby**

Unlike David, Dalby chooses an apprenticeship right away. He goes to battleschool with hopes of becoming a knight, which it turns out he's got a natural gift for. He serves on a series of dangerous missions before settling in Whitby as a Drillsmaster. He enjoys playing distant uncle to David and Elsie's children, but never has marries or has children of his own. He, like Crowley, missed his shot and pours himself into work rather than pursuing someone else.

 **Quinlan**

After his siblings take off for Hibernia, Quinlan goes to Scribeschool and becomes a lawyer. He moves to Meric fief and works his way up to Scribemaster. He continues his relationship with Lady Melody, who moves to Redmont to continue her training under Lady Alyss after the issues with her sister. She remains based in Redmont most of her career, but moves to Meric to assist with the training of apprentices. She becomes Senior Diplomat and is put in charge of the Diplomatic Corps. Quinlan and Melody get married and, once their careers going on missions end, head the schools and advise the baron of Meric. They never have children of their own, as they took quite a while to get married. Instead, they dote on their apprentices, providing gifts on birthdays and inviting them into their home on Harvest Day.


End file.
